Collide
by Poicale
Summary: Corbin Hill didn't want to be who he was. Jack Bartleby liked him anyway.Spinoff from my Cassius MalfoyRemus stories. SLASH.
1. The First Meeting

Author's Notes: Here is my spin-off story about Jack and Corbin. These two have _totally_ run off with my muse. This story will have a little more introspection…at least it seems like that to me as I am writing it. The theme of this story is accepting oneself. So it's the old boy meets boy, boy and boy don't get together due to timing/issues, boy gets boy story. :-)

I am going to go back to when Corbin and Jack are young and have scenes about every year or so until they start dating. I wanted to give them both more of a back story. It's a bit more Corbin's story than Jack's but the story will switch back and forth between POVs.

The title is from one of my current favorite songs by Howie Day. I don't know that it really has any link to the story line but I like it. :-)

**The First Meeting**

The thirteen year old boy clutched the battered suitcase tighter in both hands as he looked hopelessly around the station. His ticket said Platform 9 ¾ but there was no such thing. How could there be? What was he going to do? His parents had already left him. There was no way he could get back to Glasgow on his own. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts anyway. Not if there would be more freaks like him there. Magic was the work of the Devil. He started to feel sick. What was he going to do?

"We've only got a few minutes! Come on!" A woman in a long dress urged a man and a boy along through the bustling station.

"No Bartleby has ever missed the train, Jack won't be the first." The man answered calmly as they walked by the boy. "Now you have got all your potions supplies, right?"

"Course I do, Dad."

Potions…wasn't that one of the subjects on his schedule? Corbin looked more closely at the three. They were all wearing robes…like that old man who had come to his house. They'd have to know where the platform was. Corbin followed them, trying to watch where they were going. They stopped in front of a wall.

"This one of your classmates, Jack dear?" The woman had noticed him.

"No." The boy, Jack, looked at Corbin closely. "Are you a first year?"

"Umm…it's my first at Hogwarts." Corbin desperately hoped he hadn't been wrong about the potions comment.

"And you don't know where the platform is?" The tall woman asked, smiling warmly at him, "Don't worry, we'll get you there."

"Not from a wizard family?" The blond man asked, taking in Corbin's clothes and his luggage. Corbin shook his head.

"It's just this way." Jack said, "It leaves at 11, we can't miss it. You just walk through there." He pointed.

"The wall?" Corbin said, looking at the other boy to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, you'll go right through. Honest."

"Jack, you might want to use the train ride to fill your new friend in on the important things." The man said, nodding solemnly.

"Oh. Right." Jack looked at Corbin's suitcase. "Right."

* * *

"Honestly, when Moony finds out what you did to Snivellus – Hey Bartleby." A black-haired older boy with glasses paused to greet Jack as they passed in the train corridor.

"Hi, Potter." Jack nodded.

The taller boy, Corbin noticed a Head Boy badge on his robes, and his friend looked at Corbin briefly, seeming to size him up in a glance – Corbin cringed internally - and then moved on.

"But Moony _won't_ find out." The other, more handsome, black-haired boy laughed. "Because if you tell him-"

The voices grew softer as Corbin followed Jack down the corridor. In every compartment were children, younger and older than he was, doing spells, petting their frogs, or cats, with owls hooting in cages. Corbin had never been on a train with such strange passengers.

"Here's a compartment." Jack opened the door and sat down. "I didn't see any of my friends, but I'm sure they'll find me. I just realized we've not been properly introduced." He held out his hand. "Jack Bartleby. Third Year Gryffindor."

"Corbin Hill." Corbin shook Jack's hand. "I'll be Third year too, only…not really."

"I thought you looked my age. Why didn't you come for first year?"

Corbin remembered the day his Hogwarts letter had arrived. His parents had been horrified to find out their son was a freak. Jack was watching him with friendly brown eyes.

"My parents didn't want me to. Only then weird things started happening. And…then Headmaster Dumbledore came to our house and said it'd be best if I came to Hogwarts."

"Accidental magic, I used to do that too." Jack nodded sympathetically, "But Dumbledore really came to your house? That's wicked cool!"

Corbin remembered his parents' faces and couldn't speak.

"I'm sure it's been difficult for you…all the new things…learning about our world. Diagon Alley would be strange…I'd imagine…going there the first time if you'd never known it existed."

"Where?"

"Diagon Alley. Where you get your school supplies. And your wand. You have got a wand, haven't you?"

"No." Corbin shook his head.

Jack swore under his breath then smiled reassuringly. "Well, it's not a big deal…really."

"All right." Corbin knew his new friend was lying. He looked out the window at the scenery flying by. They were going north. He wondered where the school was, if he would be able to walk home from there. He didn't want to be around all these strange children who wore long robes.

"It's only….the thing is…some people….in our world, they don't like wizards and witches who aren't…pureblood. It's silly…but…well…there's rather a war on and…well, until you have a wand, you better stick close. And…um…avoid anyone whose last name is Lestrange, Black or Malfoy. Except Sirius Black, he's all right. He's in Gryffindor too."

"Lestrange, Black and Malfoy." Corbin repeated. "All right."

"I bet you'll get sorted into a house at the welcoming dinner tonight. There are four houses. Gryffindor, that's the best. But I suppose everyone thinks their house is the best. And Hufflepuff. They're nice, a bit thick but loyal. Ravenclaw, that's where all the really studious people go, they're not much fun. Slytherin, well…you won't get in Slytherin. Everyone's pureblood there."

"Is that really so important?"

"To some people."

"And there's really a war going on?" Corbin hadn't heard anything about a war – but then he'd never heard about magical people before he'd gotten his letter.

"Yes…The Death Eaters…they want to kill muggles, that's what we call non-magic folk, and muggle-borns, like you. They want only the pureblood wizards to remain."

Corbin thought it was just his luck to be an outcast among outcasts. And to find out there were others that would like to see him dead. The door to the compartment slammed open and Corbin jumped.

A tall, skinny young man stood in the doorway, a prefect badge on his robes. "Bartleby, I was just looking for Potter…have you seen him?"

"He was going that way, Lupin." Jack pointed down the corridor.

"Mm." The other boy answered, looking distracted. "Thanks." He let the door close and a second later, Corbin watched as one of the black-haired boys they'd seen earlier ran into Lupin and threw his arms around his waist, pulling him close. The black-haired boy pressed his open mouth against Lupin's. Corbin stared in shock.

"That's Sirius Black. He and Lupin are going out."

"Going out?" Corbin asked as the two older boys moved away from the door, still kissing.

"Um…together, dating?" Jack tried again. "You know…muggles _must_ have a term for it. Muggles do get married too, don't they?"

"Not two boys." Corbin said, shaking his head, trying not to imagine what the thump in the corridor was from.

"Really?"

"No. It's wrong." Corbin said vehemently.

Jack looked at Corbin and then shook his head. "Muggles are certainly strange."

"It's unnatural." Corbin declared.

"Not in our world." Jack said lightly. "I hope we can still be friends."

"You…you're like that?" Corbin asked, staring at his new friend in shock.

"Yes."

Corbin shifted uncomfortably. It _was_ unnatural. His father and mother had told him that when they'd caught him kissing the boy who lived next door when he was nine. Kissing boys caused you to go to Hell. But Jack seemed nice. Even if he was a wizard.

"Well…I'd still like to be friends." Corbin said finally, aware the silence had been growing.

"Brilliant." Jack grinned.

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my three reviewers! Xaverii Jade, MoonyPadfootJr (thanks for the prodding to update – I am trying!) and Peegchica (I think your review got cut short?)

**Chapter Two**

It was just over six years now since he'd first met Corbin. Jack still remembered how small and scared the boy had looked, clutching a battered suitcase as he stood in Kings Cross Station. And now, looking at him - standing tall, his clear blue eyes narrowed, his jaw set - it was hard to imagine Corbin ever being scared. He was slender with a handsome, almost beautiful, face. His black hair curled when it was long enough, which it was now, just reaching his ears and the nape of his neck – for several years he'd kept it very short, almost shaved. The glossy curls were being tousled by a gusty wind. Corbin looked like Jack had always imagined Heathcliff looking, out on the windy moors.

A sharp elbow interrupted Jack's thoughts and reminded him that they were inside…in the Ministry of Magic's Auror Training Room.

"Stop drooling." Tessen murmured.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, grateful for the robes that hid his arousal. "I'm not, " He protested sullenly as he moved his gaze over to Corbin's opponent, Cassius Malfoy. Malfoy moved forward gracefully, his voice icily calm, his eyes focused on his prey. Jack thought that no one on earth could possibly face down Cassius Malfoy and not be afraid. No one except Corbin. He suppressed a sigh.

"Good, now, try a disarming hex." Smythe said cheerfully as Malfoy and Corbin faced each other again. The diminutive, elderly auror trainer seemed oblivious to the tension that crackled between the two trainees.

"Think they'll kill each other?" Tessen asked in a low voice.

"I'm just glad it's not me." Jack said, then he felt his face flush as Tessen looked at him.

"Some Gryffindor you are." Tessen laughed. "Although I have to say I'm glad it's not me either."

Malfoy said something in a low tone and Jack watched the muscle in Corbin's jaw twitch. Suddenly, Corbin lunged and there was a sharp, loud crack as his fist connected with Malfoy's jaw.

"A stinging hex would work wonderfully here, Hill." Smythe called out. The trainer turned to the rest of the class for a moment. "Muggle-borns have a tendency to resort to physical violence when they're first training, it's instinct. Malfoy will – Mr. Malfoy!" Malfoy had just punched Corbin in the stomach and tackled him to the ground.

"Can't remember one, can you?" Corbin sneered, slamming one of Malfoy's arms against the floor as he rolled on top. Malfoy's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing furiously. As Malfoy's forehead smashed into Corbin's nose, Jack thought that perhaps it hadn't been the _best_ idea for Corbin to tease Malfoy about the memory charm accident he'd had in school. Corbin grunted as blood began to stream from his nose and he thumped Malfoy's head against the floor. Jack heard Malfoy call Corbin a demon as he threw another punch. Corbin flushed angrily. Jack wondered if that was a muggle insult because all the demons he knew were really quite nice – if a little ugly. Corbin _definitely_ wasn't ugly. He was sexy and hot and sweaty and…Jack _really_ hoped training would get over soon. Little scenarios of Corbin and Cassius fighting over him were starting to coalesce in his tired brain. They'd been sleep deprived for three days, Moody's idea of hardening them for the job.

"Try a repelling jinx. Those are very handy for gaining space from your attacker. "Smythe called out helpfully.

"What's going on here?" Alastor Moody stomped into the training room. Jack immediately sat up straighter. He could see Tessen doing the same thing, out of the corner of his eye.

"Just a little duel." Smythe answered cheerily as Corbin and Malfoy continued to wrestle. Malfoy and Corbin were widely acknowledged as the best in the class and consequently not many of the other trainees wanted to be paired with them.

"Training's done for the day. We'll be tracking Grindylows first thing tomorrow." Moody said gruffly. The two men continued to punch each other, ignoring Moody's words. Tessen got up and started walking stiffly towards the changing rooms. Audra Domran and Fiona Bones were ahead of him. "Hill, Malfoy, stop now or you're both out of the program."

The two men separated immediately, glaring daggers at each other.

"Need your Mummy, Malfoy?" Corbin sneered. Malfoy took a step towards him and was stopped only by Moody gripping his arm.

Corbin walked slowly towards the exit. Jack got up, trying to look nonchalant, ignoring the fact Tessen was watching him from the doorway.

"You all right?" Jack asked with concern.

"Yeah." Corbin nodded as he dabbed at the blood still dripping from his nose.

"You should have been in Gryffindor." Jack commented, looking over at Malfoy. Moody had just performed a healing spell on Malfoy's nose.

"He's not that scary." Corbin shrugged, one corner of his mouth quirking up, then he winced, one hand coming up to hold his ribs.

"You'd know." Jack said with a smile – and watched as Corbin stiffened and the blue eyes narrowed. "I meant, being in the same house at school and all." He said quickly.

"Right."

"Want to have dinner?" Jack asked.

"No. I've got a date." Corbin answered as they reached the doorway.

"Seems like it's date night," Tessen interjected, "You, me, Malfoy."

"Oh." Jack was trying hard to hide his disappointment. "Who with?"

"You don't know her." Corbin said flatly. Jack felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He'd thought Corbin was gay…after all, he'd dated Malfoy for over a year. They'd had a messy break-up a couple years ago. After the dust had settled, Jack had begun waging a subtle, apparently too subtle, campaign for Corbin's affections. And now he was dating a girl! _A girl!_ "We've been together a few months now."

"That's nice." Jack struggled to find something to say, a rare occurrence in his life. They'd entered the changing room where Tessen started to strip his clothing off. "So, she didn't go to Hogwarts?"

"God, no. No girl from Hogwarts would ever date me, they all think I'm gay." Corbin tugged off his shirt with some effort.

"And…you're not." Jack said, once again avoiding looking in Tessen's direction. He didn't want to see the sympathy in his friend's eyes. Thank Merlin, Tessen walked into the showers.

"No." Corbin looked at Jack. "That…thing…with Malfoy. It was just…experimenting."

"Oh." Jack nodded. "Right."

"It's all right that you're gay. But I'm not."

"Right." Jack nodded again, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to well up. Stupid Moody with his sleep deprivation, it made Jack more emotional. He hadn't cried since he'd fallen off his first broom at age seven – well, not counting when his parents had died. And damn Corbin Hill – being gay was _not_ something horrible. But Corbin was making him feel that it was, just like he had the first day they'd met. Jack lifted his chin defiantly. He wasn't going to feel that way anymore. "Your loss." He said, turning sharply and walking out of the changing rooms – straight into Cassius Malfoy.

"Watch it, Bartleby."

"Sorry." Jack cursed Corbin again as the tears welled over.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked, something resembling concern in his eyes. Jack knew he had to be hallucinating to see emotion in Malfoy.

"Nothing." Jack shoved past him and walked quickly down the hall.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: This chapter takes place about two years after Chapter Two. Thanks to Peegchica (they'll be feeling the love soon, promise, MoonyPadfootJr (thanks for your constant support and you'll get the Corbin/Cassius stuff soon!), and Assur (so glad you're liking this story!). Special thanks to Xaverii Jade for her input and beta on my grammar. :-)

**Chapter Three **

"So, you and Jack are dating?" Janna Corl, Corbin's fiancée, asked, leaning forward to talk to Jack's new boyfriend, as Jack went up to the bar to get another round of drinks. The pub was noisy and crowded. They'd had to do a sound dampening spell to be able to have a conversation.

"Yes. He's rich, he's handsome and he's a great lay." Rob Goyle answered with a toss of his head. He was short, around 5'6", and had curly brown hair. Corbin didn't like him. Rob seemed…sleazy.

"Three required qualities for a boyfriend." Janna laughed, tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'll say." Katrina Tessen agreed. "Know any other rich wizards, Rob?"

"Hey!" Liam protested. "I might not have money and I'm not handsome, but I'm a great lay."

"We're already married, so I must like you." Katrina laughed, kissing Liam on the cheek. "I was just thinking I could have an affair with a rich man and get jewelry."

"No affairs."

"Not even a little one?"

"No." Liam pulled his wife close. "I have clearance to do Unforgivables, and I'll do them on any man who looks at you too long."

"Oooh." Katrina batted her eyelashes. "You big, strong auror."

"Do you really have clearance to do Unforgivables?" Janna asked Corbin.

"Yes. Only as a last resort, " Corbin added, stroking a hand through her smooth hair. Liam, Jack and he had graduated from the auror training program a few weeks ago.

Janna was quiet as she thought about that. She hugged Corbin tightly and tilted her face up. Corbin looked down at her fondly. She was very pretty, with delicate features, high cheekbones and a sweet mouth. She closed the distance between them for a gentle kiss. "I will have to get used to being an auror's wife, won't I?"

"About time, Jack!" Liam shouted as Jack returned with the drinks.

"Sorry. Ran into an ex…or three." Jack smiled sheepishly. Corbin had thought it was hard to keep track of Stevens's women. Jack went through men just as quickly. Janna somehow managed to remember each one of their names, but after meeting the ninth boyfriend of Jack's since graduation, Corbin had stopped trying.

* * *

"He's just after your money." Corbin said, as they walked towards the lift to go to lunch.

"I'm aware of that." Jack said calmly. "It's not a new thing, men being after me for my fortune."

"And you're still going to date him?"

"It's not like I'm planning on marrying him. Rob's just a bit of fun for now." Jack shrugged. He and Rob had been dating five months now. Corbin and Liam were both the same, now that they were married, they wanted Jack to be married as well. Jack wasn't ready to settle down – or at least he wasn't ready to settle down with any of the men he'd dated so far. "I was thinking I'd cook dinner for him this weekend."

"Sounds lovely." Corbin said flatly, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Would you help me? You know I can't cook."

"I don't approve of this relationship." Corbin said as the lift finally arrived.

"I know you don't." Jack stepped into the empty lift after Corbin. "You don't approve of any of my relationships because they're with _men_. So this is no different from _all_ the other times you've been disapproving."

"It is."

"And why is that?"

"Because…I don't like him."

"Will you help me or not?" Jack ignored the last comment. Corbin didn't like any of the men Jack dated. Jack could tell, whether Corbin said anything or not. He had long since given up with seeing that fact as a sign Corbin liked him in a romantic way, especially now Corbin was married. He and Corbin were friends, just friends, except sometimes Jack jerked off while thinking of his friend…but he'd never admit that to Corbin, so they were friends. That's what they were. Friends liked to spend time together, it wasn't anything special that Jack was asking Corbin to help him. Jack was so absorbed in his conversation with himself that he had to ask Corbin to repeat what he'd just said.

"I said fine. What time are you having dinner?"

"Seven."

"I'll be over at three so we can go to the store."

* * *

"Put some water on to boil." Corbin said, placing the groceries on the counter.

"On what?" Jack asked blankly.

"Haven't you ever cooked?"

"We had house elves when I was growing up and since moving out on my own I've learned four cooking spells." Jack was very proud of those four spells.

"And none of those four cooking spells include boiling water?"

"Yes, one does." Jack said defensively. Corbin arched an eyebrow at him silently and waited. "In a tea kettle."

"It needs to be in a pot for the potatoes." Corbin said calmly. "Just sit back before you hurt yourself."

"You are such a prat." Jack muttered, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Do you want my help or not?" Corbin picked up a big knife.

"Yes." Jack answered meekly as Corbin began chopping up potatoes and spinach. Corbin took over the cooking while Jack watched closely.

"It's just like making a potion, " said Corbin as the meal was in the final stages of preparation.

"Don't rub it in that I was horrible at Potions. I only got through it because Zabini tutored me."

"That's what you called it?" Corbin asked teasingly.

"Yes. Mostly." Jack paused. "So, how'd you learn to cook? Did your mum teach you?"

"No. Owen and I started, as a laugh, after graduation. He didn't have to work and he figured he'd cook and keep house for Cassie. After he died, I got his cookbooks so I could continue. It was a way of remembering him, I guess."

"Oh." Jack was startled at hearing Malfoy's nickname used. Since the break-up, Corbin had always called him 'Malfoy' with a definite edge of hatred. Jack wondered if the rumor that Malfoy and Corbin had staged the break-up for Hill's family was true. Although, he couldn't imagine Corbin cheating on Janna…He wished he could asked, but that was impossible. Corbin was too reserved. Jack wished Corbin would be more open about himself, he would like to be better friends, but he always felt Corbin kept him at arm's length.

"So, all done." Corbin said, turning towards the table and picking up his coat. "I put a statis charm on it so it will stay warm and you won't have to worry about it getting burnt."

"Thanks, Corbin." Jack smiled, walking Corbin towards the door.

"You're welcome, Jack."

* * *

"You're looking sexy today, Hill." Malfoy stopped in the corridor. Long fingers reached out and twined through a curly lock of Corbin's hair.

"Don't touch me." Corbin hit Cassius's hand away.

"Must be hard for your wife. Waking up to your charming personality everyday."

"Must be hard for your lover, too. I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself yet. Maybe it needs three years to build up – how long have you been together?"

Malfoy stared, green eyes blinking at him for a long moment. Corbin knew that had been a mean thing to say, he knew what Malfoy's mother had done, but he hadn't been able to stop the horrid words. Malfoy took a step closer and Corbin took a step back – and his back hit the wall. Malfoy smirked and took another step.

"Spoken like a Malfoy. I'm proud. All that time together, I must have rubbed off in you." Cassius sneered, his voice silky and cold. "Let me know when you decide you need a man again. I won't be gentle, I remember how you like it."

He stalked off. Corbin stayed where he was, unable to move, cursing himself as memories of Cassius's body against his flooded his senses. _"Spread your legs for me." The hot whisper scorched his skin as long fingers stroked down his side. _Corbin shook his head violently.He was not gay. He was happy with Janna. He loved her. She was lovely, soft and tender. That was what he wanted. It was.


	4. A Loss and Not Quite a Gain

Author's Notes: Thanks to MoonyPadfootJr for your constant support, Assur for your compliments! and Xaverii Jade for the wonderful beta and input!

**A Loss and Not Quite a Gain**

"Father?" Twenty six year old Corbin Hill walked tentatively to his father's bedside. The lung cancer had weakened him and the doctors had told them not to expect much more time.

"Corbin." His father's blue eyes fluttered open. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You and that wife of yours still together?" His father liked Janna, but he didn't know she was a witch. Corbin hadn't told them, he couldn't bear for his parents to hate Janna like they hated him.

"Yes. Janna's with Mother right now."

"She's a sweet girl. You shouldn't have married her. You'll ruin her life with your abnormalities. Like you ruin everyone's."

Corbin felt nauseous. He'd thought maybe – with his father dying – that they'd come to a sort of peace. He should have known better – he should have known his father would never forgive him.

"You're damned. You try to pretend you're something you're not. You'll go to Hell." Archie Hill took a wheezy breath. His self-righteousness was giving him strength. "You're unnatural, no matter how you try to deny it. Get out of my house. I don't want a demon here when I die."

* * *

"Jack?" Janna Hill sounded worried, her head bobbing in the fireplace of Jack's flat.

"Hi, Janna. What's wrong?" Jack knelt down by the hearth. He'd just changed into pajamas and had been about to go to bed.

"I can't find Corbin. I've looked in all his usual places. Stevens is out of town and you're the only other close friend Corbin has. I thought maybe you'd know where he is? Or is there an auror thing you can do to find him? He was visiting his parents this morning – his father was sick – dead now…and I'm worried. Please. Could you help me?"

"Of course! I'll do a locating spell. I'll bring him home as soon as I find him." Jack liked Janna immensely. She was an outgoing, warm person who made you feel immediately comfortable in her presence. She had always been friendly to Jack, and never failed to ask him about his current boyfriend.

"Thank you." Janna looked very relieved. "Thank you so much."

Jack quickly got dressed in muggle clothing, mulling over the fact he was one of Corbin's two close friends. The thought made him happier than it ought to have. It took several locating spells to find Corbin. Aurors had low level spells on them at all times to make them hard to locate, a safety precaution against dark wizards. He walked into a pub in a small town in Wales. He scanned the dark smoky room and finally saw Corbin at the far end of the bar.

"Corbin." Jack sat down.

"Leave me 'lone." Corbin took a long drink of his beer. Jack had never seen him so drunk. His accent, which he usually tried to hide, was very thick.

"Come on, let's get you home." Jack took hold of Corbin's upper arm.

"No' goin'." Corbin tried to pull from Jack's grasp.

"Yes, you are." Jack didn't let go.

"'M goin' to Hell."

"I don't believe in Hell." Jack answered calmly.

"Does na matter. You'll be there too."

"Then I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time since we'll be together." Jack said lightly. Corbin looked up at him and Jack felt an almost overwhelming desire to kiss him. He was distracted from the idea by the barman wandering over.

The man had the glassy look of a muggle who had a confounding charm on him. Jack figured that must have been the reason he hadn't cut Corbin off. Jack pulled out some muggle money and put it on the bar. He didn't know if Corbin had spelled the muggle to give him drinks for free or not.

"Come on, let's get you home." Jack stood and pulled Corbin with him. Corbin had stopped struggling. His nose bumped against Jack's cheek as he stumbled out of the pub. Jack knew if he let go Corbin would fall. Jack got them around the corner into an alleyway when he realized he didn't know exactly where Corbin lived, he'd always floo-ed there. Apparating made certainty a must. Jack decided to Disapparate to his flat. They could floo to Corbin's house from there.

* * *

They Apparated into Jack's living room. Jack stumbled, not used to holding someone when Apparating and they fell onto the couch. Jack was inches away from Corbin's face. His handsome face. Corbin's eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh, don't pass out on me." Jack muttered.

Corbin's eyes flew open. "Sick." He mumbled.

Jack grabbed him and Apparated them into the bathroom. He held Corbin's head as the other man got violently ill.

"All right." Jack let Corbin slump to the floor. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

He fire called Janna, who was relieved Corbin was safe.

"Is there any chance he could stay with you?" Janna lowered her voice so that Jack had to lean very close to the flames to hear her. "Only…his mother is a wreck, she's here, and…it's…better…if he wouldn't have to deal with her." Janna said uncomfortably, glancing off to her left.

Due to a howler Corbin had received their seventh year at Hogwarts, Jack had some knowledge that Corbin's relationship with his parents was strained. Corbin rarely talked about his family.

"Of course." He said quickly. "I'll get him fixed up with some potions. He'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"Jack, you are my hero." Janna said with a quick smile. "Whatever you want, I'll get it for you. I have to go. Thank you again."

"Good night." Jack said as Janna's head disappeared. "Could I have your husband?" He asked as he walked back into the bathroom. Corbin was exactly where Jack had left him. "Did you listen to me? Or did you pass out?" Corbin's eyes were shut. "You need a shower…or something – because you reek. Then potion, then bed." Jack crouched down next to Corbin and moved one dark curl back from his damp forehead before stroking down the side of his face. "How can you still look handsome after retching your guts out? There ought to be a law." He put his hands underneath Corbin's arms, pulling him up.

"He's dead." Corbin said quietly, as his head came to rest on Jack's shoulders. "Bastard. Hated." He mumbled a few more words Jack couldn't understand.

"I know." Jack said soothingly, more to say something than to really agree, as he reached for his wand. Deciding that a wet, naked Corbin was more than his self-control could handle, he did some cleansing spells. He poured a potion down the other man's throat and then he half-carried Corbin into his bedroom, thanking Merlin that Corbin was thinner than he was. He thought about transfiguring the couch for Corbin to sleep on, but he wanted to be sure Corbin didn't get sick again during the night. He wasn't exactly sure how much alcohol Corbin had had and the potion would only absorb so much. And…he couldn't resist having Corbin in his bed.

"I'm an idiot, you know that, don't you?" Jack said conversationally as he lowered Corbin on to the bed.

"You're nice." Corbin replied, as he flopped onto his back.

"Thanks." Jack took Corbin's boots off, then stood. He debated the merits of undressing Corbin, then decided to do a clothes switching spell. A moment later, Corbin was in a pair of Jack's pajamas. The ones with the little sheep all over them – a joke gift from Liam when Jack had been battling insomnia – were an inspired choice. They brought out the blue in his eyes…and made him look about nine years old.

"Jack, room's spinning." Corbin said as Jack pushed him under the covers.

"Damn rude of it." Jack answered, quickly changing into pajamas himself.

"It's still spinning." Corbin said plaintively.

"The potion should start helping soon."

"I think…could I've some water?"

"Course." Jack accio'ed a glass and a pitcher of water from the kitchen. He poured some water into the glass and helped Corbin to sit up and drink. The auror took a few gulps and then handed it back to Jack. Corbin laid down, curling up under the covers.

"This isn't my bed." Corbin sounded a _little_ more sober. Jack could tell the potion was starting to work.

"I know. It's mine. You're just staying over tonight." Jack climbed under the covers on the other side of the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." Jack jumped out of the bed and got a basin from the kitchen. "Here." He placed it on the floor. "In case you get sick again during the night."

"Janna asked you to find me?"

"Yes. She was worried about you."

"Doesn't matter." Corbin said softly.

"What doesn't?" Jack asked curiously.

Corbin buried his face into the pillow and didn't answer.

* * *

Jack woke and the first thing he saw was Corbin's face a few inches away. The other man was still sleeping. _What a thing to have happen every morning_, Jack thought. He reached out before he could stop himself and lightly smoothed Corbin's hair away from his forehead. Corbin seemed to push into the gentle caress. Jack wished, as he had so many times before, that Corbin wasn't married…they were good friends, they could have been good together as lovers. Except it wouldn't happen, and Jack knew it. Corbin was married. As long as he was married, there was no chance of being with him.

He rolled out of bed in a practiced move – he'd had lots of experience getting out of bed and not waking up his bed partner. He went into the kitchen and made some tea and toast. He was just thinking about attempting to make something more when he heard footsteps.

"Morning, sunshine, " he said cheerily.

"What am I doing here?" Corbin asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Jack was struck again by how adorable the sight of Corbin in pajamas was, especially when his dark curls were all a mess.

"Well, you went on a bender and your wife asked me to find you, so I did, and you stayed over." Jack answered truthfully. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The thing I was trying to forget." Corbin answered cryptically. "That tea?"

"Yeah. There's toast too." Jack gestured to the plate. Corbin reached out and took a piece. He'd eaten a couple bites when he spoke again.

"Where're my clothes?"

"Oh, I did a switching spell. Then I put them…" Jack trailed off as he walked out of the room, it was only a few steps to his bedroom. He turned around and ran into Corbin who had been following him. Corbin's hand gripped his waist as Jack stumbled back a step. The heat from his hand made Jack forget what he'd been going to say. "Oh."

Corbin's brows drew together as he quickly removed his hand, stepping back. "Where are my clothes?"

Jack turned around feeling foolish, "Here." He grabbed the clothes from the top drawer of his dresser and shoved them against Corbin's chest. "I told Janna you'd be home this morning. I better get ready for work. You can just go home when you're dressed. I'll see you at the office." Jack escaped into the bathroom and locked the door. He took a shaky breath, battling to get himself under control. Corbin's closeness had sent shocks of arousal rocketing through Jack's system. He waited a few more minutes then he heard Corbin Disapparate.


	5. Turning Points

Author's Notes: Thanks to Assur and MoonyPadfoot Jr. for your reviews of Chapter 4. I think you'll like this chapter!

This chapter isn't betaed but I decided just to post it since I had the time today. If you notice any grammar mistakes or anything, let me know!

**Turning Points**

**One**

Janna Hill walked out into the garden where her husband was working. They had been together 8 years, married almost six years of that time. They were close, very close. She knew he loved her, and she loved him. However, in recent years, they had become more like brother and sister than husband and wife. She knew why. She turned her face to the sun and centered herself.

"Lovely day." Corbin's voice carried on the slight breeze.

"Yes, it is." Janna agreed with a smile. She looked at him fondly and moved to kneel down beside him. There was never going to be a good time to have this conversation. She would do it now, before more years flew by. "I think we should end our marriage," she said gently.

"What?" He looked up at her in shocked surprise.

"I love you. You know I love you; I will always love you, as one of my greatest friends. But we are not meant to be married. Not…soul mates. We can not give each other what we want."

"I can!" Corbin protested, immediately understanding what she hadn't said.

"You can pretend. You pretend well. I have not been unhappy with you. But it is not a life for us. You want a man, he will make you happy."

"I _don't_ want a man."

"The heart wants, the body wants. You try to think it away, deny yourself. This is who you are. It is wonderful. You cannot stay married to me."

"Janna, please, I-."

"I know you love me. I thought it could be enough…enough for us both. But we both deserve more. Corbin, my darling, when you are free of the hate for yourself, when you love…_truly_ love with your body and your soul…you will be happy. I see it." Janna gently laid her hand on his knee. "I do see it."

"I'm so sorry." Corbin dropped his head into his hands.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Janna put her arms around him. "You are a good man. I will always be here for you. I will always love you."

**Two**

"Hill!" Jack called down the hallway causing Corbin to stop and turn around. Jack's breath caught as he felt the familiar burn of arousal in his groin. Corbin was single now, there was nothing to stop them from getting together…except Corbin's aloofness. Jack swallowed hard, trying to remember why he'd needed to get Corbin's attention. "Shacklebolt's called a meeting."

"Any leads on Black?" Corbin started walking towards him.

"No. Not yet." Jack answered. "Do you think Malfoy is helping him?"

"No." Corbin said, stopping in front of Jack. "They hated each other."

"Could have been an act. Black fooled everyone at school into thinking he wasn't a dark wizard." Jack pointed out as they started towards the meeting room.

"Malfoy would never help him." Corbin said flatly. "He wouldn't."

"Oh." Jack looked curiously at Corbin; he wondered what Corbin knew that he was so sure. "Tessen thinks Lupin is helping Black."

"Mmm. Moody brought him in for questioning an hour ago." Corbin nodded. "Found him staying with a friend."

"Really? He's here?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"He's a werewolf!" Jack exclaimed. He, along with all the other aurors, had only found out that fact recently when the files about Sirius Black and the Potters' murders had been unsealed.

"And?"

"A _dark_ creature. He…he's dangerous."

"Not in human form. And the full moon was a couple nights ago." Corbin looked over and lifted one jet-black eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't like werewolves."

"Of course, I don't like werewolves." Jack hissed.

"Ah." Corbin looked away as he continued to walk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, with irritation, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Nothing." Corbin turned around to face him.

"What? Because I'm _gay,_ I should like werewolves? Because Lupin's gay! So ALL werewolves are GAY? So maybe I'm a WEREWOLF?"

"No! Christ, Jack. You need to get some rest. You get almost as cranky as Malfoy when you're tired." Corbin started to turn away.

"What did you mean?" Jack grabbed at his arm, anger flaring at the completely unjust comparison to Malfoy.

"I just was surprised you're biased. I just…I always thought of you as being accepting of everyone, no matter what." Corbin shrugged. "That's all."

"Oh." Jack felt like he had just gotten a compliment of some sort. He wasn't sure if he should say thank you or not. "Well…I did like Lupin at school. But…I also liked Black and he turned out to be a Death Eater. And I'm not accepting of _them_."

"All right." Corbin nodded.

"I am accepting," Jack murmured, "Of other things."

"Glad to hear it." Corbin said quietly.

"I am." Jack repeated, looking Corbin straight in the eyes. He realized his hand was still on Corbin's arm and he took a step closer. "Very accepting."

There was a breathless pause as blue eyes met brown.

"Jack, I-"

"Hill! Bartleby! The meeting's starting!" Shacklebolt's voice startled Corbin into taking a step back and Jack's hand dropped to his side as Corbin walked quickly towards the meeting room. He didn't look at Jack once during the briefing.

**Three**

"So how's it going with that healer?" Stevens leaned against the sofa. They'd just come back to his flat after celebrating Corbin's 30th birthday with Clara and Janna. Even though he and Janna were divorced, Corbin was still close to her.

"Fine."

"And?" Stevens prodded. "It's been almost six months."

"The original diagnosis was that I'm in denial about being gay, I hate myself because I'm a freak, and I have trust issues." Corbin recited, stretching his legs out in front on him as he sat on the floor.

"Merlin, _I've_ told you that. I thought this guy was supposed to be good. What else?"

"We're going to work through it. He says it'll take time. Apparently, I've made some progress. Now I only violently dislike myself." Corbin's mouth twisted in a sarcastic smile. He glanced over at Stevens who was opening the bottle of fire whiskey. "I told him about you. He says you've been giving me good advice."

Stevens beamed proudly. "And?" He took a swig from the bottle.

"He says I should try to do more magic, instead of trying to do everything like a muggle."

"Makes life easier – it's fun sometimes to do things the muggle way, but when you have magic, why not use it? It's what you are."

"I know." Corbin reached for the bottle and took a drink. "He says I should keep a journal, concentrate on positive stuff everyday. And he gave me a book to read."

"Oh?" Stevens asked with interest.

"Yeah, it's interesting. Says you have to trust yourself before you trust someone else. And you have to like yourself before someone else can like you. There are all sorts of exercises to do in it."

"Ah. Well, that should help." Stevens nodded the Ravenclaw faith in books clear in his voice. "So…how long d'you think until you'll have the balls to go on a date with Bartleby?"

"Sod off."

"A year, then?" Stevens nudged Corbin's leg with his foot.

"Something like that." Corbin muttered, taking another drink.

"You should set a goal…Like before your next birthday."

**Four**

"Thanks for coming, and for the book." Jack said with a warm smile. He felt happy the way only seven snapdragons (a drink with fire whiskey and ginger ale) could make a person.

"You're welcome." Corbin said, grinning back. "Happy Birthday, old man."

"You'll be thirty one in just a few months, too, you know."

A woman moved to pass Jack and he took a step closer to Corbin to allow her room. When he looked back at Corbin, the other man was staring at him. Jack realized he'd put his hand on Corbin's hip for balance. Corbin's head tilted, his gaze dropped to Jack's mouth. Self-consciously, Jack licked his lower lip and watched with growing excitement as Corbin's pupils dilated in reaction. Slowly, Jack leaned closer, until his lips were mere centimeters from Corbin's mouth. He could feel Corbin's quickened breath coming in soft puffs across his face. He could feel the other man's lean body against his, the heat of it driving any coherent thought away. Years of adolescent and adult fantasies were about to be realized. This was shaping up to be the absolutely _best_ birthday ever.

"G' Night." Corbin suddenly moved to the left, quickly exiting the pub.

"Fuck!" Jack breathed as he fell against the wall.

"You can't be that drunk that you're holding up the wall." Liam said, sliding up to Jack a moment later.

"No." Jack leaned his forehead against the wall, one fist hitting the wall in frustration.

"Where's Hill?"

"He left." Jack said with a sigh, as he turned to face his best friend. "And I was _this_ close!"

"To what? Or do I not want to know."

"To kissing him. He wanted me, I could feel it."

"Guess that's one positive thing about liking other men - you have hard physical evidence if they like you." Liam hiccupped. "Course you can tell with women too, just need to get your hand in their knickers."

"And then he just left. He's just so..."

"Not into dating you." Liam finished helpfully, handing Jack another drink.

"How long have I liked him?" Jack took the glass automatically.

"A loooong time." Liam's drink sloshed as he waved his hands wildly.

"Since I met him." Jack sighed then scrubbed a hand over his face. "This is a historic moment, Liam."

"What? Now?" Liam asked, looking around him. Jack swallowed his drink in a few gulps.

"Yes. I no longer have a crush on Corbin Hill."

"Good man." Liam clapped Jack on the back. "We'll find you someone, don't worry. There's a tarty looking chap over there for starters."


	6. Paint it Black

**Paint It Black**

"You're back!" Jack felt a wave of relief as Corbin walked into his cubicle. Corbin had been in Romania for two weeks. He hugged Corbin tight. "Oh, I've been worried."

"Wasn't that dangerous." Corbin shifted but didn't pull away.

"Well, I wouldn't want to lose you." Jack let go and sat back down at his desk.

"Jack, I was wondering, " Corbin sat in the chair next to Jack's desk, his fingers twined together. "I know we're friends and…um."

"Course we are, daft man." Jack laughed, reaching out to untangle a few of Corbin's curls. The act had become an unconscious habit over the many years of their friendship. "You're one of my best friends. I'd never do anything to change that." An emotion flickered in Corbin's eyes but was gone before Jack could identify it. "I've got so much to tell you."

"Oh?" Corbin tossed his head and Jack moved his hand away.

"I'm dating someone new." Jack said in a low voice. "Malfoy played matchmaker." Corbin arched an eyebrow silently. Jack mouthed the answer. "_Sirius_."

"Oh. That's nice." Corbin said, straightening one of the piles of papers on Jack's desk. "He seems…nice."

"You like him?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"He's all right." Corbin appeared to be reading one of Jack's reports. Jack tried not to stare, although it wasn't a rousing endorsement, it was warmer than Corbin was towards most of Jack's previous boyfriends.

"So what were you wondering?"

"What?"

"Before, you said you were wondering something."

"Oh. That." Corbin put the report down. "Oh, it's just….Stevens is meeting me after work, for a belated birthday thing…I thought you might want to come."

"Of course I do." Jack grinned.

"If you have plans with your boyfriend - "

"No, I don't. What time?"

"Uh. Just…Stevens is meeting me here at five." Corbin stood up. "Honestly, we can do something a different night, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Don't be silly." Jack reached out and squeezed Corbin's hand. "Where are we going? Because I have to run home and get your present, so I could just meet you there."

"To the Cauldron then to the Dream for a movie."

"I'll meet you at the Cauldron at 5:15. All right?"

"All right." Corbin walked out of Jack's cubicle quickly.

Corbin continued down the hallway to the lobby. God, he felt so stupid! At least he hadn't made a total fool of himself by asking Jack out. Jack must have sensed something and felt it was best to let Corbin down easy. Never would do anything to change their friendship…Corbin felt his stomach flip flop. He just hoped Clara wouldn't be mad about him borrowing Stevens on such short notice.

"Come on, come on." He muttered impatiently, pressing the button for the lift again and again. A lift finally arrived and Corbin got on, pressing the button for the International Magical Office of Law floor.

"Hello, Mr. Hill." A high voice simpered.

Corbin nodded curtly.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not at Hogwarts."

"Not in the least."

"Minister Fudge insisted on my presence for a meeting this afternoon."

"Really." Corbin tried to ignore the hand that was now stroking his upper arm.

"I've missed working with you." The high voice was breathy now. "Perhaps we go out for dinner and…catch up."

"Unless you have something surprising hidden under those robes, I'm not interested."

"Oh, Mr. Hill." The witch giggled. "There are spells for that, you know."

Corbin thanked God the lift doors opened at that moment. He didn't pay attention to the floor, he just walked off as quickly as possible. Corbin turned the corner and stopped to lean against the wall. Dolores Umbridge had had a crush on him for years and it always made him feel disgusted. He noticed with relief that he was standing outside of Clara's office.

"Corbin!" Clara smiled happily. "Did I miss the Handsome Auror Visiting Day memo?"

"Um. I was wondering if Stevens…"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were coming down here too. If I'd known we could have ridden down together." Jack's voice came from behind Corbin.

"Oh, well, I thought I'd try again to convince Clara to come out with us tonight." Corbin said, looking over at Clara and willing her to understand. "You know, for the belated birthday thing."

"Oh." Clara nodded. Corbin hoped she wouldn't ask him anything. "Right. You know, I think I will. Stevens and I'll be at your desk a few minutes after five. That all right?"

"Yeah, course." Corbin felt almost light-headed with relief.

"Did you have a nice lunch with Remus today?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I did." Clara looked puzzled. "How'd you know that?"

"My boyfriend." Jack grinned, both dimples showing. Corbin thought he would be sick. "He's Remus's best friend."

"Oh?" Clara asked. Corbin could feel her gaze on him as he busied himself running a finger along one of the dusty shelves in her bookcase. "Really? I didn't realize I was so out of the loop. My goodness. That's exciting."

"It's brilliant." Jack handed Clara a report. "I guess we shouldn't keep bugging you, busy lady. See you later."

"Bye, Jack." Clara waved as Jack took Corbin by the elbow and moved him towards the door. "Oh, Corbin, I have a couple questions about that arrest last month." She rustled through a pile of reports on her desk. "I was going to send you a memo, but as you're here…."

"Sure." Corbin stopped. "I'll see you later, Jack."

Jack grinned then waved again at Clara before leaving the office and shutting the door behind him.

"Jack is –"

"It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't. He said he only wants to be friends." Corbin had thought there was something between them, that there'd been a connection for years, only he'd been unwilling to acknowledge it. And all the time, Jack had only wanted to be friends. Jack must have been very drunk on his birthday to have tried to kiss him. Corbin could feel his cheeks growing hot as he remembered just how close Jack had been. He'd dreamed of that moment for weeks, only in his dreams he'd had the courage to stay and let Jack kiss him.

"So you did ask him?" Clara asked.

"No. I can take a hint, I'm not stupid." Corbin said stiffly.

"Of course you're not." Clara agreed indignantly. "Whoever said you were. You're wonderful."

Corbin tried to smile but he couldn't quite manage it. Clara got up quickly and hugged him tightly.

"I'm proud of you."

"I told you I didn't ask him."

"Doesn't matter, you were going to. So I'm still proud of you. And we'll tell Stevens you did. How much was the bet?"

"Ten galleons."

* * *

"Hi." Sirius kissed him as Jack closed the door of Grimmauld Place behind him.

"Hi, baby." Jack pulled Sirius closer, running a hand down his back, feeling each bump of his spine.

"We've got time, let's go upstairs." Sirius kissed him again, pressing against him.

"Is anyone else here?"

"Just Hill and Cousin Cassius. They're in the kitchen."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, so?" Sirius looked at him curiously, "Remus should be here soon. And it's not like Cassie can cheat on him."

"No, but they hate each other." Jack bit his bottom lip worriedly. "They always get into fights."

"They'll be fine." Sirius said, pulling Jack up the stairs. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Really? What were you thinking?" Jack grinned.

"How much I love you." Sirius stopped and turned around, pulling Jack close. "I never thought I'd ever be happy in this house."

"Oh." Jack stared into beautiful gray eyes for a moment before kissing Sirius messily as they closed the final distance to Sirius's room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked quickly down the stairs, smoothing his hair. He couldn't hear any crashes or raised voices. He just hoped that didn't mean Corbin and Cassius had strangled each other already. Jack knew they shouldn't be left alone, but the prospect of having sex with Sirius had been too much temptation to pass up. He felt a giddy rush of love as he thought of his boyfriend of almost four weeks. As he got to the doorway, he heard Corbin hiss angrily: "You…you…God, I hate you."

"I thought - You've had years!" Cassius protested. "I asked – "

"Why didn't you ask _me_? You should have asked me!"

"I'm sorry! Stevens only just told me – I didn't know."

"Christ, it doesn't matter anyway." Corbin said heavily. "It never would have happened."

"Cory, I-" Cassius stopped abruptly and looked over at the doorway. When he spoke again, his voice was cool and polite. "Hello Bartleby."

"Hi. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." The answer came in stereo. Corbin was staring at the floor and it seemed to Jack for a moment he looked like the small boy he'd first met, alone, and frightened by it.

"Is dinner almost finished?" Jack asked. Corbin nodded stiffly. "It smells delicious." Jack said, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"You're a better cook than Molly. You should come over every night." Sirius said, bounding into the room, pulling Jack into an tight embrace and kissing his cheek, "Shouldn't he, babe?"

"You'll make someone a great wife," Cassius drawled, before Jack could answer.

Corbin whirled around and punched him then stormed out of the room. Jack and Sirius stared as Cassius calmly raised one hand to his bleeding nose.

"Wicked right hook." Cassius stated dryly, as if commenting on the weather.

"I'll say." Sirius nodded, gray eyes wide in astonishment. "Bit of a lunatic."

Cassius shrugged. Jack turned quickly and headed up the stairs. He hadn't heard the front door open or close and he knew Corbin was staying for the Order meeting which was due to start in twenty minutes. He found Corbin in the parlor, staring blankly at the tapestry of the Black family tree.

"You all right?" Jack asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he would swear Cassius had deliberately baited Corbin into hitting him.

"Yeah."

"What just happened?" Jack reached out to rest a hand on Corbin's tense shoulder.

"Malfoy….just Malfoy." Corbin said. His voice, with its habitual edge of hatred, was shaking almost imperceptibly.

Jack rubbed his shoulder soothingly, moving to rub between his shoulder blades. He waited until a little of the tension eased before speaking again.

"Corbin, I know you and Malfoy have a history, but you need to move on. He's with Remus. And even if he weren't…well…I think it's for the best that you aren't together. You'll find someone else to make you happy."

"Like you did." Corbin said tonelessly.

"Exactly!" Jack said, smiling as he thought of Sirius, "Sometimes love comes when you least expect it and you have to allow it in."

* * *

Jack walked into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He had started to think of it as his second home, he was there so often. The Order meeting would be beginning in a few minutes. He greeted Sirius, who was sitting next to Remus, with a kiss. Snape sat across the table, his arms crossed, glaring at Sirius. Dumbledore was talking with Moody. Cassius sat on the other side of Remus, next to Corbin. Cassius was reading a scroll while Corbin was writing on a piece of paper. Molly Weasley was cooking dinner as Arthur, Bill and Kingsley sat at the other end of the table talking quietly.

"Dumbledore thinks we need to clean the rest of the house." Sirius said. "That way, if we need to move people in, we'll be ready."

"All right." Jack said, pulling Sirius's chair closer to his, resting his arm along the back of it.

"We'll help too. It'll go faster the more people we have." Remus replied as Cassius nodded.

"Corbin? Will you help too?" Jack asked.

"God, yes, I've come all over myself with excitement." Corbin said dryly, not looking up. Jack snickered at Sirius's shocked expression. Corbin was quiet but he had a dirty mouth. "What's a seven letter word for vague that begins with o?"

"Obsequious." Cassius answered promptly.

"Besides the fact it doesn't mean vague, how are you spelling that?" Corbin looked up.

"O-b-c-q-e-u-s." Cassius said slowly, holding up a finger for each letter. "Seven letters."

"Inventive spelling, but no."

"Obscure." Remus supplied.

"Thanks." Corbin wrote the word in the crossword puzzle.

"Let's begin." Dumbledore moved to sit at the head of the table. "What are the reports?"

"Werewolves in Europe haven't been completely convinced that Voldemort's cause is theirs. I think we could have some influence there." Remus said.

"Very good." Dumbledore nodded. "If you would agree to one more mission?"

Remus glanced at Cassius who scowled. Jack knew Cassius was even more protective of Remus since he'd been sick at Christmastime. "Yes, one more." Remus answered.

"The centaurs won't support us." Corbin said, as Dumbledore turned to him, "They refuse to get involved."

"Well, I'd hoped for better but…I understand." Dumbledore nodded.

The rest of the reports went quickly. Voldemort still seemed fixated on getting the original prophecy from the Ministry. The meeting adjourned and Remus started talking to Sirius from his new seat on Cassius's lap.

"I just wish I could do something." Sirius growled.

"You are helping Harry." Remus said calmly as Cassius kissed his cheek. Sirius looked over at Jack who smiled reassuringly at him. "It's too dangerous if you were to get caught."

"It's dangerous for all of _you_. And it's my fight."

"It's not only your fight. You're not the only one who's lost something." Corbin said calmly after the silence had lengthened.

"And did _you_ lose 12 years of your life?" Sirius stood angrily. Jack took his hand.

"No. But I've lost other things I consider valuable."

"Like what? Like your best friend?" Sirius sneered.

"Yes." Corbin said tightly. "Exactly. My best friend." Jack watched Cassius grow paler but Sirius's anger wasn't affected. "We've _all_ lost something. And even if we hadn't, we're all risking our lives. Your time will come, when you'll be able to take action. It's just not now."

"It's so easy for you, isn't it." Sirius spat venomously. "You went to meet with the centaurs – they hate humans. You can't tell me anything I can do would be more dangerous than that."

"Corbin has special protection against the centaurs, as well as Death Eaters." Dumbledore answered quietly. Jack was startled by his voice, he hadn't realized the headmaster was listening. "Sirius, I know you do not like being on the sidelines, but it is the best for now."

"You think so." Sirius muttered furiously, allowing Jack to tug him back down to his chair. Jack rubbed circles over Sirius's bony shoulders.

"I do. I'll take my leave." Dumbledore nodded at them all. "Be careful, all of you."

The small group was silent for a moment. Corbin's cheeks were scarlet as he stood and jerked on his coat.

"You've got special protection against Death Eaters? You should share your secret with the rest of us." Sirius said, bitterness threading his words.

"Fuck Malfoy." Corbin spat angrily. "If you're the _property_ of a Malfoy you've got immunity from Death Eaters, didn't you know?" Corbin's voice was sharp and hateful. He didn't look at any of them as he turned and quickly left the room. Jack felt shocked as he looked over at Malfoy.

"You're still involved?" Sirius stared at Cassius, his voice rising. "How could-"

"We're not involved. I just never took back the protection oath." Cassius said calmly, his hands rubbing Remus's arms. Jack tensed as he noticed Remus's eyes glowing wildly. "We'll be going." He wrapped his arms tightly around Remus and Disapparated them both with a loud pop.

Sirius was shaking with fury. Jack sat uncertainly for a moment, he hated when the people he cared about were angry and upset. He couldn't calm Corbin, but Sirius was here and Sirius needed him. He reached for Sirius's hand which immediately gripped his tightly.

"It'll be all right." Jack said softly.

"I wish I could believe that."

* * *

"When Wormtail is caught and I'm a free man, I'll give you the biggest wedding the world has ever seen." Sirius said, winding his arms around Jack's waist.

"Really?" Jack asked, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Of course I will." Sirius gazed tenderly at Jack. "If you want it."

"I love you."

"Mmm." Sirius kissed him, softly at first, then more deeply. "I love you too."

"You make me so happy." Jack murmured. "I don't need a big wedding or anything as long as I have you."

"That's a lucky thing for me." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"I love you so much." Jack kissed Sirius messily. "Words just…can't…they just can't tell you how much I love you."

"I know just the feeling." Sirius pulled Jack on top of him and started caressing his skin. "How about you show me?"

Jack grinned and proceeded to do just that.

Author's Note: The protection oath is explained in a little story about Corbin and Cassius on my LiveJournal – so you can follow that link from my author page. :-)


	7. Missing

Warning: Angst ahead. Author's notes at the end.

**Missing**

Jack heard a knock on the front door. He knew it could only be a handful of people – Moody didn't let many people know where his cabin was. Jack curled up tighter on the bed, willing the visitor to leave him alone. Dumbledore's face, its blue eyes looking sad and defeated, appeared in his memory. _'Sirius is dead. He died last night in the Department of Mysteries.'_ Another person Jack loved…another person dead.

"Jack?" Corbin's voice echoed through the front room. Footsteps sounded on the bare wood floor, suddenly falling silent. "You haven't responded to any owls. Dumbledore asked me to check on you." Jack opened one eye to see Corbin leaning against the doorframe. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Jack closed his eye again. He wasn't fine, but he wanted to be left alone…Sirius had left him alone. _'Harry was lured to the Ministry by Voldemort, Sirius went insisted on going there.' _Jack felt hollow and cold. "Go report back to Dumbledore like a good little auror and leave me be."

"I brought food."

"I'll eat later." Jack could still feel Corbin's eyes on him. "Leave me alone."

"When is the last time you ate anything? Or showered?"

"Don't know." Jack turned his face into the pillow._ 'Sirius is dead. He died last night.'_

"You need to eat."

"Don't tell me what I need to do." Jack needed to get a time turner, he needed to protect Sirius. _'He was dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange.'_

"Sirius wouldn't want-"

"How dare you!" Jack bolted upright and glared at Corbin, feeling a surge of white hot anger. "How dare you tell ME what he would want! You hardly ever talked to him!" His voice shook with fury and suppressed tears. "You weren't his friend! You didn't even like him! What do you know about how he felt?"

"I know he loved you very much." Corbin answered calmly. "I brought aloo palak. Take a shower, it'll stay warm 'til you're ready." He walked out of the room, leaving Jack alone again.

Jack collapsed onto the bed, feeling shaky and sick as the anger was replaced by sorrow. He laid down on the bed, feeling desperately lonely for the too thin body he'd become used to being curled around him. _'There is no body. He fell through an archway.'_

The smell of food wafted slowly into the room making his stomach growl. Corbin had brought his favorite Indian dish, damn him. After several more protesting noises from his stomach, Jack got up, noticing he did indeed need a shower…badly. He stumbled into the bathroom, his legs stiff from being curled up for so long. He hadn't bathed in days, since he'd been told of Sirius's death. _'Jack, I have been waiting for you. There is some bad news.'_ He couldn't quite remember how many days that had been – three…or five…It wasn't important.

Just when he'd found someone, a wonderful someone, to share his life with, the person had been snatched away. It wasn't fair. All he wanted was someone to love, someone to be with him forever. Hot tears blended with the hot water of the shower. _'He died. The Department of Mysteries. Fell through. He is dead. I am sorry.'_ Jack stayed in the shower until the water started to turn cold. He found a worn flannel robe in the bathroom and wrapped it around himself tightly.

He walked into the small kitchen and sat down at the table. Corbin set a plate of food in front of him without saying a word.

"Do you think Sirius is in Heaven?" Jack said quietly, after he'd eaten everything on his plate.

"Of course," Corbin answered. "He was named after a star, after all, so he must be up there."

Jack felt fresh tears start to flow down his cheeks. He tried to stop them, he wanted to be strong, but something had broken inside.

"I thought…that was meant to be comforting." Corbin said in a low voice, sounding chagrined, "I'm sorry."

"It's just…I was horrible at Astronomy." Jack sank his head into his hands, trying to get his sobbing breath under control. _'He is dead. He is dead.'_ More tears came and his nose started to run. Jack hadn't felt this alone since his parents' death almost fifteen years ago. He thought after he had become an auror, no one else he loved would die – that he would be able to protect them. But Sirius had died anyway. He realized there was a gentle hand at his elbow and he looked up. He took in shaky breaths as Corbin wiped his face. "I'm sorry."

"What are _you_ sorry about?"

Jack's answer was lost amidst another sobbing breath.

"Oh, Jack." Corbin pulled Jack into his arms and started rubbing his back. Jack buried his face in Corbin's shoulder and let all the tears out. All the tears he'd bottled up every time he missed his parents and all the tears from losing Sirius flowed out onto Corbin's shirt. "I know." Corbin murmured. "It's all right."

Finally Jack lifted his head, the tears coming more slowly now.

"Come outside." Corbin said softly. He helped Jack up and led him onto the beach. Corbin sat down on the sand. "I took NEWT Level Astronomy." He gave a wry smile before he tilted his face up to the sky. Jack sat down next to him, still sniffling. "There." He moved closer to Jack and pointed upwards. "That star there, the bright one. That's Sirius."

"Oh." Jack stared up at the star. He took a deep breath, and slowly he began feeling more at peace than he had for several days. He let Corbin's voice flow over him, not really listening.

"It's the brightest star in the night sky. The Egyptians worshiped it. They built their temples so the light of Sirius could be seen in the inner chambers.

"The Greeks said it was part of a constellation, Canis Major, one of Orion's hunting dogs. The other one is Canis Minor. See how it's close to Orion's Belt? Those three stars there?" Corbin pointed higher in the sky. "If you follow it down, it points towards Sirius."

After a pause, Jack nodded. They sat in silence for a long time. Corbin leaned back and propped himself up on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. Jack remained with his arms around his knees, hugging himself. Jack make out the faint smell of Corbin's shampoo mixing with the smell of the sand and sea. He looked up at the star, Sirius's star, as the waves washed up on the beach.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Corbin said. "It's not always in the sky, as the seasons change, but it's always out there even if you can't see it."

They sat in silence again. Jack appreciated Corbin's quiet, solid presence, he didn't feel alone, and he didn't feel pressured to talk. Not that he needed to feel pressure to talk, he liked talking. After watching Sirius move slowly through the heavens, Jack felt the need to be listened to.

"I said good-bye. And I told him I loved him. But I thought I'd see him when I got back. If I'd been there – "

"You might not have been able to change anything." Corbin said firmly. "You can't think like that, Jack."

"But I could have done something."

"You could have." Corbin agreed reluctantly. "Maybe."

Jack watched several waves crash onto the beach. He wondered if the tide was moving in or out. Probably out, it seemed like everything was always leaving him.

"It's not public that we were together. I…I have to pretend I didn't even know him. Even though we were going to be married. We'd almost decided on a date. Sirius wanted to wait until we'd told Harry. And…And now…there can't even be a funeral. Because there's no body."

"You could still have a gravestone. Somewhere for you to visit. If you wanted."

"Do you think so?"

"I think…if it would make you happy."

Jack thought about that. He liked to visit his parents' graves in the Bartleby family mausoleum, he did it whenever he really missed them. He'd like to have somewhere similar to visit Sirius. "Not in the Black crypt." Jack shuddered to think of putting his memorial to Sirius among the other Blacks. He looked over at Corbin.

"No." Corbin agreed, staring out at the dark waves as they rolled in and out. "Someplace else."

Jack waited, watching Corbin's profile. Corbin would think of somewhere, somewhere perfect. It was comforting not to have to think anymore. He could just be, with the stars and the waves. He turned back to the sky and breathed in deeply, wondering if Sirius knew he was thinking of him, missing him. Corbin finally spoke.

"With James and Lily Potter."

"But no one knows where they're buried."

"Malfoy does. He said Remus took Sirius to visit on Halloween. Remus buried them, bought the plots, the stones, everything. Used up all the money he had at the time."

"How's Remus doing?"

"Bad." Corbin answered simply.

Jack sat for a long moment. Remus had been there and he'd been unable to stop Sirius from dying. He'd been friends with Sirius for over twenty years, he'd loved Sirius too. Remus had already buried two of his friends all alone. Jack would do it for Remus this time, it would give him a purpose. After all, Sirius was his fiancé.

"I'd like to put the gravestone there…without Remus knowing… then I'll take Remus there. Do you think that'd be okay?"

"Yes. I'll ask Malfoy where it is, if you want."

"Please." Jack answered.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Corbin got to his feet gracefully. "You're cold."

"No, M'not." Jack protested, although he'd been shivering for several minutes.

"I'm not going to let you catch a cold. The bedroom faces this way, you can see the star from inside." Corbin held out his hand. Jack took it and let Corbin help him up. They walked inside the cabin.

"Thank you, Corbin."

Corbin smiled. "You're welcome. I wish I could do more. There's breakfast for you when you wake up. And I brought other groceries too, things for sandwiches. I'll check on you tomorrow night, let you know what I find out from Malfoy."

Jack nodded. Corbin squeezed his hand gently and then let go.

* * *

"How have you been, Jack? We were worried about you." Clara asked, giving Jack a tight hug.

"Fine." Jack answered, sitting down next to Corbin at the table. "A few weeks at Moody's cabin was just what I needed." He picked up Corbin's fork and leaned over to steal a piece of Corbin's cake.

'Would you like a piece?" Clara asked, "I brought it over."

"No, thank you." Jack answered, licking the lemon frosting off the fork. "Fudge really has gone insane, sending us all over the place at the merest mention that You Know Who has been seen. I leave tomorrow morning for Germany."

"You only just ended your leave." Clara said with concern. Jack had spent the weeks since Sirius's death at Moody's cabin with only Corbin and Liam visiting.

Jack shrugged and took another bite of cake.

"I heard Cassie spent all day in a bog recently." Stevens laughed.

"He was in the Forbidden Forrest today, we both were. I've got bug bites _everywhere_." Corbin said with a grimace as Jack continued to eat his cake. Corbin's arm was resting on the back of Jack's chair, which had been moved right next to his own. "Could I have another piece of cake, Clara, it's delicious."

"How'd you know?" Clara asked in a low voice as she served another piece on to his plate. Corbin hadn't actually had any cake before Jack had started eating it.

"How's Harry settling in at Windy Corner?" Corbin asked, noticing Jack's fork froze momentarily in its progress towards the new piece of cake.

"All right, considering he wakes up screaming almost every night." Stevens said sadly. "He's taken to Cassie like a grindylow, Remus too. It's a good thing since...well." Stevens looked at Jack who had just picked up Corbin's cup of tea and was drinking it calmly. "Anyway, it's good for the kid to have a stable home."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jack said warmly. "It sounded like Harry had a rough life with those muggles."

"Well, we just stopped in to say hello." Clara stood abruptly.

"What?" Stevens stopped abruptly as Clara glared at him. "Yeah, have a good evening."

"Oh, I have to get home to pack." Jack stood as well. "Don't leave on my account."

"Oh, we're not." Clara shoved Stevens towards the fireplace. "We'll see you tomorrow, Corbin." In a flash of floo powder, they were gone.

"I should get home too." Jack hesitated by Corbin's chair, then sat back down.

"You're all settled now? I wish you'd have let me help you move." Corbin summoned another cup and poured himself a new cup of tea.

"I hadn't really unpacked my stuff at Grimmauld Place so it was easy enough to move it back out." Jack shifted closer, his arm pressing against Corbin's.

"Right." Corbin hesitated then put his hand on Jack's back. "You all right?"

"Of course I am. I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Jack said calmly.

"I think they'd stop asking if they really believed you were." Corbin replied. Jack hadn't cried since Corbin's first visit to Moody's cabin. Since then, he'd been stoic, not really talking about Sirius or his death. Corbin knew Jack was putting on a brave front and he was worried about what Jack was really feeling.

"I am." Jack leaned against Corbin's shoulder. "Honestly."

"Did you think about talking to that healer?"

"I can't. I can't talk about Sirius, it's not safe."

"Jack…you can talk to me about anything, any time, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Jack smiled slightly before pouring himself another cup of tea

"You wouldn't….do something….without telling me, would you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." Corbin shrugged, unable to admit his suspicions to Jack's face.

Jack stirred sugar into his tea silently.

"Your birthday is coming up."

"I know. Did you know that Harry's is the same day? I got an invitation to the party for Harry and Remus on August first."

"Are you going to go?"

"No."

"I know it must be difficult."

"Honestly, I don't mind. I'm glad Harry is happy with Remus and Cassius. And I'm glad they're throwing him a party."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"I was thinking we could go to a show, for my birthday." Jack turned bright eyes to Corbin. "If you didn't already have plans."

"Jack, what are you taking?"

"What?"

"You're on something." Corbin narrowed his eyes suspiciously and grabbed Jack's chin, tilting his face up to the light. The pupils didn't react to the light.

"I am not!" Jack pushed his hand away, his voice rising indignantly.

"You are. I thought I noticed something different these last few weeks."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said scornfully as he stood up.

"So you won't mind if I search your flat." Corbin stood.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jack turned towards the fireplace. Corbin swore and grabbed his wand.

"_Accio_ Jack." He had a second to think that he really should have braced himself before the full weight of Jack collided into him.

He stumbled back and fell to the floor, his arms tight around Jack.

"Let me go." Jack struggled. "Bastard."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fuck off, Hill." Jack's head cracked into Corbin's chin as he struggled.

"Ouch! Damn it, Jack." Corbin rolled over and managed to pin Jack's arms down on the floor. "You are going to tell me what is wrong right now. I don't believe all this 'I'm fine' bullshit. It took me months to deal with Owen's death and I wasn't engaged to him. Tell me."

"I'm all alone! Are you happy now?" Jack yelled angrily. "Liam has a family. Bloody Malfoy has a family. Harry has a family. And I have no one. No one! Sirius was my family and we were going to have Harry and now…I have no one! And so what if I'm on something? It's better than feeling like I want to cry every moment of the day."

"Where'd you get it?" Corbin asked. Jack just shook his head. Corbin called on his auror training and used the voice and manner that usually got answers in the interrogation room. "Where did you get it?"

"Knockturn Alley." Jack muttered.

"Is it legal? Bartleby, answer me."

"No. Well, it was, but it isn't now."

"Well, you'll just be staying here until it's all out of your system. I'll owl Shacklebolt that you can't go to Germany. Then we'll destroy your stash and I'll tell Clara the patrols of Knockturn Alley need to be increased again." Corbin let go of Jack's shirt and stood up.

"No! You wouldn't! I don't want to feel that way again. Please, Corbin." Jack pleaded, scrambling to his feet, tears welling up in his light brown eyes. "I don't want to feel that way."

"Jack, you're not alone." Corbin said firmly, taking both of Jack's hands in his. "You have me. Whenever you need me, I'll be right here with you."

* * *

"Do you mean that?" Jack asked. At Corbin's words, the sharp ache in Jack's chest had eased but he needed more reassurance. He had been trying so hard to be strong, like his parents would have wanted him to be. He'd been on his own for so long – even with Sirius, he'd had to be the strong one. Now, looking at Corbin, Jack thought here was someone he could lean on.

"Of course, I do." Corbin brushed his hand over Jack's cheek, wiping away the tears Jack hadn't realized were flowing down his face. "You're my best friend. We helped each other survive Moody's torture during Auror training." Corbin smiled and Jack gave a watery smile in answer. "You helped me after my father died, and after my divorce. How could you think I would let you go through all this by yourself?"

"Oh." Jack stared at Corbin. He wasn't alone anymore and suddenly tomorrow, and all the days that stretched out in front of it, didn't look as daunting. He moved closer and hugged Corbin tightly.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if the star Sirius and constellation Orion can be seen from the Isle of Skye in May but we are just going to pretend. :-) All the other info about Sirius and Orion is true, I found it online – from seemingly reputable sites. :-)

The scene of Jack taking Remus to the cemetery to see Sirius's gravestone is in my story "Mourning Sirius"

As always, thanks to my reviewers! Banka, yes, Corbin's feelings for Jack are strong, he just has hidden them very well from Jack (and from himself for a time!) MoonyPadfootJr, I am so glad you liked the last chapter! I worked hard on it and I'm glad it showed. :-) I hope you liked this one! Assur, I'm glad you loved Cassius's bad spelling. He's a character, that one! There's another scene he's in, in a few chapters, that I think you'll like too.

Extra special thanks to Xaverii Jade for the beta!


	8. Trying to Celebrate

Author's notes: Sorry it's taken almost a month to update! I didn't realize the time had gone by so fast! Assur, I hope you had a good holiday! Banka, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, I worked very hard on it and I'm glad the mood came across like I wanted. Peegchica, the drama continues – more in the chapters to come! MoonyPadfootJr, I was going to update more often but…darn real life. However, I aim to have this whole story posted by August 21because I will be starting my new job on August 22nd (FINALLY got a job!) and I'm worried about how busy I will be.

Special Thanks to Xaverii Jade for the beta, you are a great help to me!

**Chapter 8 Trying to Celebrate**

It was roughly 3 o'clock in the afternoon on Jack's thirty-second birthday. He was hiding in the secondary archive room, behind the far row of shelving. Liam had woken him up that morning and he hadn't been left alone for a moment since. He'd finally snuck away about an hour ago to find some peace.

"Jack? What on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing." Jack replied honestly. Corbin was staring down at him. Jack supposed the fetal position against the back wall wasn't the most mature posture to be found in, but then again he hadn't thought anyone would _actually_ find him. There was a layer of dust three inches thick on the books around him.

"Oh." Corbin turned to the shelf and actually seemed to be looking for a book. He was muttering something to himself. "Aha." He pulled a slender volume out and held it in his hands before looking back down at Jack. "Liam is looking for you. Are you playing Hide and Seek?"

"No."

"Just hiding then?"

"I just wanted a little space." Jack drew an ancient rune design in the dust in front of him.

"All right." Corbin started to walk away.

"Corbin?"

"Yes?" Corbin turned around at the end of the bookcase.

"Were you looking for me?"

"No. Malfoy insists Moody arrested Dolohov but I know he was in hospital because of the duel with Rosier. Williamson and Dawlish were the ones who did. Dawlish always tells me the story when he's drunk at the holiday party. I came to get the case log to prove I'm right because Williamson and Dawlish are on assignment."(1)

"Oh."

"Did you _want_ me to be looking for you?" Corbin asked, leaning against the end of the shelf, the book held loosely in one hand against his thigh.

"No. Of course not." Jack answered crossly.

"Because if you _had_ wanted me to look for you, I've found you. So, we can talk about why you're hiding. Is it because you always have a spell of being weepy and morose on your birthday? Or you'd planned on spending it with Sirius? Or you always thought you'd be married and have children by this time? Or is there another reason you're back here under a layer of dust?"

"I didn't want you looking for me." Jack snapped, irritated Corbin knew him so well.

"All right." Corbin said calmly. "I'm off then. Malfoy's going to owe me seven galleons. You know," Corbin paused, he appeared to be reading the spines of the books on the shelf in front of him, "if Liam can't find you, he won't be able to take you to the super secret location where all your friends will be waiting because they want to show you how much they love you by spending your birthday with you."

"Oh." Jack said softly. "I'm having a surprise party?"

"Well, you're not supposed to know. Forget I said anything, all right? You ignore what I say anyway." He finished bitterly.

"What?"

"I said you could talk to me about anything," Corbin whirled around to face him. "And you barely say a word to me – to anyone! You could be taking that potion again for all I know."

"I'm not taking that potion! I told you I wouldn't." Jack hissed, scrambling to his feet, enraged that Corbin thought he would lie.

"Then talk to me! You have _got_ to start coping with Sirius's death, otherwise you might as well go down and hurl yourself through that fucking veil and be done with it!"

"That…how could…" Jack fought for words, "You are the meanest person I know, Corbin Hill."

"You don't get out much then." Corbin laid the book down on shelf next to him, "Damn it, I told you I would be here for you and _you_ aren't even here!

"Do you realize you've gotten so quiet Malfoy and I look positively chatty compared to you? You've lost weight, you don't smile – not even when Liam tells his horrible jokes about Moody and his wooden leg. You're like a zombie, Jack. Everyone's worried about you. Liam planned this party because he wants to convince you there's something still worth living for."

"What's that?" Jack asked softly.

"The people who love you. Sirius wasn't the only person to ever love you." Corbin held Jack's gaze for a long moment.

"Merlin's beard, Hill, how fucking long does it take to find an arrest record?" Cassius's voice got closer as he walked towards the back of the room.

"I found it." Corbin answered, turning around, pulling his hand from Jack's grasp. Jack hadn't been aware of taking hold of it. "And I'm right."

"And I'm right." Cassius echoed in a petulant voice as he rounded the corner, punctuating the statement by sticking his tongue out at Corbin. "Oh," the cool voice returned as Cassius quickly smoothed his face back into an impassive mask, "Hello, Bartleby."

"Hello. Apparently you owe Corbin seven galleons."

"Let's see it then."

Corbin got the book from the shelf and opened it, flipping to the arrest record they were looking for. Jack stood behind Corbin, looking over his shoulder at the book.

"Fine, you're right." Cassius conceded grumpily.

"Hand it over." Corbin held out his hand. Cassius dumped some coins from his pocket into Corbin's hand. "For Christ's sake." Corbin reached into Cassius's pocket himself. "Galleons are the gold ones. Galleon, gold. Remember?" He waved a Galleon at Cassius.

"Right." Cassius reached into his pocket, retrieving more coins. Muggle coins were mixed in with the wizarding ones. Jack watched with amusement as Corbin and Cassius bickered while they counted Cassius's money.

"Why are you taking the silver ones?" Cassius asked with confusion.

"Because you only had six galleons, so I need seventeen sickles."

"Why?"

"Because seventeen sickles make a galleon." Corbin recited.

"I've got a galleon. You can give me the sickles." Jack said helpfully.

"He's spending it right away anyway." Cassius told Jack.

"On what?" asked Jack.

"Nothing." Corbin answered quickly.

"Not nothing, you said you're buying Jack mmph." Cassius was silenced by a lip-zip charm.

"What are you buying me?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Corbin said, putting coins back in Cassius's pocket.

"Mmph!" Cassius poked Corbin hard. Corbin undid the charm reluctantly. "Remus says you should come for the party tomorrow."

"No…I really…." Jack shook his head. "I can't."

"Malfoy?" Kingsley's voice echoed into the room. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah!" Cassius answered.

"Rookwood's been sighted. Let's go."

Cassius turned without another word and strode from the room.

"You can't or you won't?" Corbin asked.

"Both." Jack answered. "You really weren't looking for me?"

"No, Liam seemed to have the looking for you under control. Are you going to tell me why you were hiding?"

"I just…I want to be strong."

"And hiding in the secondary archive room is being strong how, exactly?"

"Well, it's not. But if nobody sees me," Jack shrugged.

"I'm not nobody." Corbin said quietly.

"I know."

"Jack," Corbin paused, sliding the book back into its place on the shelf. "It kills me to see you hurting so much, when I can't help."

"You do help." Jack answered, his voice husky with emotion.

"Let me do _more_ then. There has to be more I can do."

Jack shrugged and scuffed his shoe in the dust, wiping out his rune design.

"Let Liam find you, all right? And promise you'll look surprised at the party."

* * *

Liam looked around the room with satisfaction. There were sixty three people at the party. He'd managed to nick Jack's address book and invited all his friends. Even people who'd moved out of the country had come for the party. Jack had looked very surprised when he arrived. Liam was happy to see his friend smiling again. It had been a long time. 

He looked over at where Jack was talking and laughing with some old school friends. Liam couldn't remember their names, he hadn't known many Gryffindors. Corbin was standing nearby, his hands in his pockets. Jack's hand was, Liam shifted to get a better look, curled around Corbin's forearm as he talked. Liam shook his head. Jack had always been very touchy feeling with his friends, but lately he'd been treating Corbin like…like Liam's daughter Torie treated her beloved teddy bear.

"Are they really together?" Katrina asked quietly. "Because everyone is thrilled they finally realized how _right _they are for each other."

"No." Liam answered lightly, ignoring the sarcasm in his wife's voice. "They're just good friends."

"Do you realize Jack hasn't dated since Corbin's divorce? Except for…you know."

"I hadn't. You're right though." Liam thought about it. "Jack really loved…you know."

"I know. I'm worried Jack isn't going to recover from losing him. Or worse, he'll throw himself into a relationship with Corbin and you know _he_ isn't the best when it comes to intimacy or relationships." Katrina sniffed disdainfully.

"They're friends." Liam repeated calmly.

Corbin said something to Jack before walking towards Liam and Katrina.

"Enjoying the party?" Liam asked cheerfully.

"Jack's enjoying himself, that's the important thing." Corbin said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't push Jack into anything. He's not just some plaything. It hasn't even been three months since-" Katrina stopped as Corbin stared at her.

"We're friends. That is all." Corbin said curtly. "Thank you for the lovely evening. Liam, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Sure. Thanks for coming." Liam said quickly as Jack walked up.

"Ready?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around Corbin's waist. Liam knew his friend well enough to tell Jack was on the line between tipsy and drunk. Liam glanced to his left and noticed Katrina had pursed her lips disapprovingly. Corbin nodded.

"Thank you." Jack hugged Liam tightly and then hugged Katrina.

"You're welcome, Jack." Katrina said warmly. "If you need anything, you know where to find us. The only thing _we_ want is to see you happy again."

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Corbin brushed off the floo powder from his shirt. He was relieved to be away from the large boisterous party and Katrina Tessen's sharp tongue. 

"Yes." Jack walked into the living room and through to the hall that led to his bedroom. Corbin followed at a distance watching Jack weave his way through the small flat. "It was wonderful to see everyone. I didn't realize I had so many friends."

"They care a lot about you." Corbin said lightly, watching Jack sit and struggle to take his boots off, "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please." Jack fell back on to his bed, both boots still on. "Corbin?"

"Yes?" Corbin paused at the doorway.

"Thank you for my present. And…for being my friend."

"You're welcome." Corbin said. He'd bought Jack a star chart that changed to always show the correct star positions from wherever the observer was. The evening on the beach, pointing out Sirius, had given him the idea.

"Last year, I hadn't seen Sirius since school. It's weird, isn't it? That within one year, so much changed."

Corbin nodded, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm glad, you know…I'm glad I got to spend time with him even if it was only a short time. I just…I'm so angry he got taken away from me.

"And…it's different now. It feels like…" Jack frowned at the ceiling. "Everything seems…broken."

"Broken how?" Corbin asked, after a long moment of silence.

"Like I'm…missing pieces because of Voldemort and his fucking Death Eaters! They killed Sirius. They killed my parents! I had to identify their bodies… Moody came to tell me they were dead. They…it was horrible. I cried after…it was the only time I cried for them."

"I didn't know that."

"Why would you?" Jack sat up, his voice angry. "I never told anyone."

"Maybe you need to mourn them. Before you can mourn Sirius."

"They've been dead for years. I've _been_ mourning them."

"I don't think you have, not really. You've been keeping yourself busy, focusing on other things, and now another person you loved has died you have to think about losing your parents and it's too much for you. You need to allow yourself to just be, don't worry about being strong or weak."

Jack stared thoughtfully at Corbin. "You're really wonderful, you know that?"

"You say that to everyone after you've had a few," Corbin answered lightly. Jack kept looking at him.

"Corbin. I need you," Jack said intently. "To untie my shoes."

Corbin laughed, it sounded bitter to his own ears, and crossed over. Jack held his foot up and Corbin quickly unlaced and took off both boots.

"Now, get into your pajamas. I'm going to get you a glass of water." He didn't wait for Jack's answer before going back to the kitchen. When he returned, Jack was standing in front of his dresser in his pajama pants. His hand was caressing a picture frame. Corbin couldn't see the picture but he knew it was of Sirius and Jack.

"The room is spinning." He said, turning to look at Corbin, shifting to hold the picture against his bare chest.

"I got some sobering potion from the bathroom." Corbin held it up before handing it to Jack. Jack swallowed the potion obediently. "Now get into bed."

"Corbin."

"What?"

"Could you sleep on the couch? Just…I." Jack waved his hands vaguely.

"Sure." Corbin said quickly.

Jack flung his arms around Corbin. "I love you."

"Yeah." Corbin choked out, patting Jack's back awkwardly. He could feel the picture frame pressing against his spine. "Happy Birthday, Jack." Jack clung to him for a long moment before Corbin gently disentangled himself. "All right, into bed with you."

* * *

Corbin laid down on the couch, shifting to get comfortable. _Corbin, I need you._ Jack's words had seared down his spine and he hadn't been able to breathe, only to hear Jack needed his help taking his boots off. 

When Jack had started dating Sirius, Corbin had limited the time they spent together. Watching Jack with his boyfriend had been too painful for Corbin after finally confronting his own feelings. And now...it was even _more_ painful, which Corbin hadn't believed possible, and Corbin couldn't pull away - even if he wanted to - Jack needed him.

Corbin couldn't leave Jack to deal with this alone. Not even when every touch ripped his breath away. Corbin shifted, trying to ignore his erection. Jack needed him, even if it wasn't the way Corbin would like.

Suddenly he imagined Jack's strong arms pinning him down, his body pressing against him as his tongue entered and _'__Stop it!'_ he commanded himself. Corbin took a deep breath. He would be Jack's friend, that was all - he wouldn't think about anything more, it was never going to happen. He could be Jack's friend, he'd done it before, pushing aside his own feelings to help Cassius after Owen died. He'd do it again.

* * *

(1) Moody lost thechunkfromhis nose in the duel with Rosier, according to JK Rowling in Goblet of Fire. I made the rest of it up, but all the auror names and Death Eater names are real. 

Five reviews and I will post the next chapter!


	9. Stars

Author's Notes: Thanks to my 5 reviewers: Peegchica, Assur (I'm still contemplating the werewolf idea and I'm jealous of you being in Oxford, I hope you're still having a good holiday, stay safe!), Xaverii Jade, MoonyPadfootJr (I think you will really like the Jack/Corbin action – it's only a few more chapters away!), and LittlePuppyBlack (I'm so glad you found my stories and that you like them!)

Extra special thanks to Xaverii Jade for the beta!

**Chapter 9 Stars**

After his birthday, Jack spent most of his evenings at Corbin's house. He'd even spent the night, staying in the guest room so often he almost felt like it was his room. Evenings were usually filled with stargazing and quiet conversation. Jack was unable to admit to himself how much he had begun to lean on Corbin, requiring his view before any decision was made, needing to tell him what had happened during his day, wanting to share with Corbin everything that had happened in his life.

They'd celebrated Corbin's birthday with Clara and Stevens just before Jack had gone to Hogwarts. Jack was feeling like himself again, the pain of losing his parents and Sirius was still there, but he could focus on happy memories and the future no longer looked lonely and bleak. Jack had missed Corbin and their evenings together immensely the past month when he'd been teaching DADA. Today had been his last day, Audra Domran would be returning on Monday.

"There's Cassiopeia." Jack pointed upwards, then looked over at Corbin for confirmation.

"Uh huh." Corbin agreed, staring up at the sky. They were lying on a blanket in the yard outside Corbin's house. Jack had done a few warming charms since it was the last week of November. Corbin had his hands behind his head, one long leg bent at the knee. Jack moved closer to rest his head on Corbin's bent arm, lying against his side.

"Show me another."

"There's Lyra." Corbin moved one arm from behind his head to point upwards. "See the stars there, they make a sort of square."

"What's the story about it?" Jack turned to look at Corbin. They were so close that Jack's nose bumped against Corbin's cheek. Corbin started the story of Orpheus and his ill-fated love for Eurydice. Jack looked back up at the stars, one hand unconsciously creeping across Corbin's waist, as he listened to Corbin's warm baritone voice.

"Do you think that's true? That he never loved again?" Jack asked, when Corbin had finished.

"I don't know. It makes a good end of the story, I suppose."

"How long do you think it would take to get over someone?"

"I don't know. You have to give yourself time, Jack."

"But how long?"

Corbin was quiet for so long Jack thought he was never going to answer the question and he was startled when Corbin began to speak.

"When Owen died, Cassie said his heart had shattered into millions of pieces and he'd never love anyone ever again. Then, one day, he met a man. When the man smiled at him, the pieces of his heart slowly began mending themselves back together. Every smile healed his heart a little more. On the day they first kissed, Cassie realized he could feel his heart beating again."

"He was talking about Remus?"

"Yes."

"That's so romantic." Jack sighed. "Did he really say that?"

"That's what he told Stevens once, after about six shots of tequila - which is when he gets all soppy."

"What happens when he has seven?" Jack asked curiously. In spite of getting to know Cassius better when he'd dated Sirius, Jack still didn't know the other auror well.

"He gets naked."

"You're teasing!" Jack said, raising his head and looking down at Corbin in surprise.

"'M not." Corbin's blue eyes met Jack's for a moment before returning to gaze up at the sky.

"_Cassius Malfoy_ takes his clothes off after seven shots of tequila."

"Sometimes it takes eight. Or…I don't know. I don't know if it still happens. It used to."

"Huh." Jack laid back down.

* * *

Corbin tried not to tense as Jack laid back down and got comfortable, his head now resting on Corbin's shoulder. In addition to the arm that was around his waist _again_, one of Jack's legs had spent the better part of the evening flung over one of Corbin's. Corbin tried to picture something – anything – that would get rid of his erection before Jack noticed…or before he had to walk. He'd thought he'd found an image that worked when Jack's breath ghosted across his ear, causing him to immediately harden again.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jack said excitedly. "There's going to be a meteor shower around 11:30. And it's Friday so we could stay up for it."

"Really?" Corbin tried to calculate…that meant at least another two hours of laying with Jack. Laying and not being able to rub or grind or…damn it! "How about something to drink?" He sat up and ignored Jack's soft sound of protest. It didn't mean anything, just like he had told Stevens the day before.

* * *

_"I'm just saying he touches you more than is proper." Stevens had said, leaning back in his chair. "He always has but now…well, I think you need to put a stop to it."_

_"Says the grown man who wrestles on the ground with his best friend while tickling him." Corbin had replied lightly._

_"That's different."_

_"How is it different?"_

_"Because, aside from a few wet dreams Cassie had about me when he was thirteen, he and I have only ever been friends. He's like my brother."_

_"Jack and I are friends."_

_"Jack and you are friends the way two men who've been having sexual fantasies about each other for years are friends."_

_"He doesn't think of me that way. He's still in love with Sirius. He just wants comfort. He doesn't want to be alone." Corbin had said, feeling uncomfortable under Stevens' stare._

_"You didn't want to be Owen's stand-in. Why do you want to be Sirius's?"_

_"Because it's all I'm going to get."_

* * *

"Could we have hot chocolate?" Jack asked, following Corbin inside.

"Sure."

"And marshmallows?"

"That's a given." Corbin said with a smile.

"I didn't realize astrology was so interesting." Jack perched on the counter as Corbin heated up the milk for the hot chocolate. "All those hours I spent in the astrology tower at school and I never looked up at the sky….well…I did, I guess, when I was on my back, but I never noticed the stars really. Sinistra let me sit in on a few of her classes, it was wicked cool. I think I'll dig out my old textbooks over the weekend. I think I have them in a box somewhere."

As his mind had immediately begun to picture Jack on his back without any clothes on, Corbin had to concentrate hard on the image he'd stumbled upon that made his erection wilt – Severus Snape and Mundungus Fletcher kissing…with tongue, lots and _lots_ of wet, sloppy tongue. It made his skin crawl and after a moment he was able to say, "I've got mine upstairs, if you don't want to bother looking."

"Really? That'd be brilliant since you took it sixth and seventh year and I didn't." Jack reached out and twirled one of Corbin's curls before tucking it behind Corbin's ear, his finger caressing the shell of the outer ear before moving away when Corbin twitched. Corbin made a mental note to cut his hair the next day. Jack had always loved to play with the curls and it drove Corbin mad with longing. As much as he tried to convince himself that Jack only thought of him as a friend, he couldn't totally dismiss the fact Jack often acted like they were a couple. Hope flickered in his heart, even as he tried to extinguish it. The past few months had been torture. He'd been relieved when Jack had gone to Hogwarts and he'd spent almost every night having the thought of Jack driven from him.

"Get some mugs, will you?"

"Oh, sure." Jack hopped down and retrieved two large mugs, returning to stand just a little too close for Corbin's liking. "Could we have cookies as well?"

"Sure. In the pantry." Corbin gestured over his shoulder as he poured the hot chocolate into the mugs.

"I missed this, didn't you?" Jack returned with the cookie jar. "Spending time together, just you and me."

"Yeah." Corbin agreed, trying not to picture other fun things the two of them could be doing along with other places Jack could be touching him. He realized he had overcompensated and should probably have put a little more feeling into his answer. He looked over at Jack who was gripping the cookie jar just a little _too_ tightly. "I missed you a lot."

"Did you?" Jack smiled tremulously.

"It was far too quiet." Corbin smiled back, feeling a warmth in his chest as Jack's smile widened and both his dimples showed.

* * *

Anyone want to discuss the new book? Slide on over to my LJ (link on my author page) - I'm dying to discuss it! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: It seems like everyone must be busy with holidays – or they're reading the new HP book:-) This chapter hasn't been betaed – I'm just posting to maintain momentum so I can get the whole posted before my job starts:-)

Banka, I'm glad you liked Jack's dimples. They'll be showing more often in chapters to come!

**Chapter 10**

The next night, Jack tagged along on Corbin and Stevens's night out at their favorite pub. They found a corner table and Corbin put up a sound bubble so they could talk freely.

"Did you get to know Harry well while you were at Hogwarts?" Stevens asked, after they'd all had several beers.

"Oh." Jack suddenly remembered meeting Harry, when Harry had suggested Jack start dating. Jack's first thoughts had been of Corbin – wonderful, handsome, intelligent Corbin - but he'd told Harry he wasn't ready. He didn't think he was, even if he _was_ more aware of his heartbeat when he was around the other man. "Well, yes, we did talk some. He's a great kid. He asked me to be his godfather."

"Really?" Stevens asked.

"He said…since Sirius was…that I should be, since I would have been….Remus told him. We were waiting for the summer to tell Harry." Jack felt a lump in his throat. He stared down at the beer Corbin had just placed in front of him. "I guess Harry feels he needs a godfather. I'll probably be crap at it."

"You will not." Corbin said sharply. "You'll be a great godfather, Jack."

"You really think so?"

"Fishing for compliments isn't flattering, Bartleby." Corbin said sternly. "And yes, I think so. You're great with Liam's kids."

"Well," Jack thought about that. He was honorary uncle to Liam's four children who ranged in age from eleven to three. "I suppose you're right. You know…I can't imagine having a teenage child. It doesn't seem like we're really old enough."

"Well, you are only sixteen years older than Harry." Stevens pointed out.

"I was having sex at sixteen, so was Corbin."

"Lucky I didn't get pregnant. I can imagine the bloodbath that would have occurred if Malfoy's dad had found out he knocked up a mudblood." Corbin laughed darkly. "And MY father would have died from shock." Corbin paused thoughtfully. "I should have told him I was."

"Corbin!" Jack exclaimed disapprovingly. Corbin shrugged and took a drink of his beer.

"Malfoy's dad might not have been all that mad - he wanted Cassie to have children." Stevens said.

"Do you think Cassius and Remus will ever have kids of their own?" Jack asked.

"I don't know – can you imagine Cassie pregnant?" Stevens laughed.

"I want to have kids." Jack said. "I was thinking, you know, muggles use sperm donors."

"So, how does that work?" Stevens asked. "You just go up to someone and ask them to donate their sperm?"

"No, they have banks or something." Jack said.

"How you do make a deposit?" Stevens asked curiously.

"I don't know. Theo told me about it, because when we were together, we were thinking of having kids but he's infertile because of his Quidditch accident…you know."

Stevens and Corbin both winced and nodded. Stevens looked around the pub. "There's Cassie." He said with surprise. Jack looked over and saw Cassius Malfoy was stalking towards their table.

"Another round?" Corbin asked, getting up quickly.

"I need to ask you something." Cassius said, sitting down next to Stevens.

"All right."

"Say a certain person told you that you shouldn't be mean to another certain person but you couldn't resist saying something that could be interpreted as being mean to that other person. How mad do you think he's going to be?"

"Did you threaten the other person not to tell the certain person?"

"Yes."

"You've dug yourself in deep, my lad. He'll be mad – especially after Snape reveals you threatened him to keep him quiet."

"But it'll be my birthday tomorrow." Cassius said mournfully. He looked away from Stevens and Jack watched as his eyes turned black.

"What happened to your eye?" Cassius asked Corbin sharply as he set three beers down on the table.

"Goyle punched me."

"What?" Cassius stood, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Why did he punch you?" Jack asked angrily.

"Might have been because I called him a gold-digging slag." Corbin shrugged, reaching for his beer.

"Where is he now?" Cassius asked.

"It's not your business." Jack snapped. "If anyone is going to talk to Rob, it's me."

"Talk to him?" Cassius asked in amazement. "He _punched_ Corbin."

"I see that. And I'm not a Malfoy, so yes, I will be _talking_ to him."

"Bugger that. I'll kill him."

"Sit down. It's not your business." Stevens said, pulling on Cassius's sleeve.

"It is so." Cassius declared.

"Hasn't been since seventh year." Corbin said coldly.

"Oh, so I was supposed to just stop and not care what other people-" Cassius sat back down suddenly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, it wasn't my business." Cassius took a long drink from Stevens's beer.

"What did you do?" Corbin growled again.

"I just...maybe...talked to some people who were mean to you." Cassius shrugged. "There might have been hexes involved. Possibly physical violence. Threats. That sort of thing. I just...sometimes...forget you aren't mine."

"Well, I'll handle this. Corbin's mine now." Jack said, standing up and walking off to find Goyle. He didn't notice Corbin staring after him or the whispered conversation that started.

* * *

"So you enjoyed teaching at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, showing Jack into the sitting room at Windy Corner. It was the first time Jack had visited the house since Sirius's death.

"Yes. Although, the students can be a handful. As I'm sure you know." Jack sat on the sofa as Remus settled into his chair. Jack had been invited over for Christmas Eve tea, he'd been invited to spend Christmas Day there as well, but he'd refused. He didn't want to impose on Harry's first Christmas with his new family. The fact the new family wasn't Sirius and Jack made it difficult for Jack to bear when he had such clear memories of Sirius excitedly planning out their future with Harry.

"Papa!" Harry burst into the room and flung himself against Remus. "We're back."

Jack stared, stunned at seeing Harry so happy and childlike. Sirius had always fretted that Harry seemed angry and old beyond his years and now…and he had called Remus Papa. Jack wondered what Harry would have called Sirius if he'd moved into Grimmauld Place and they'd become a family.

"So I see." Remus said wryly. "And I believe you've gained weight since this morning. Where did you go for lunch?"

"Brighton. Stevens is showing Ron some keeping techniques outside. Dad's helping." Harry put the last word in imaginary quotations causing Remus to laugh. "Hi, Jack."

"Hello, Harry." Jack said, still trying to assimilate this laughing child with the serious teenager he had seen at school. Harry had always been so focused during DADA classes, and Jack had rarely been able to watch him at other times.

"Are you dating yet?" Harry asked brightly.

"Harry, I think _one_ matchmaker in the family is enough." Remus said sternly before looking over at Jack apologetically.

"It's all right, Remus." Jack said, "No, I'm not, Harry."

"You seem happier though." Harry said, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I have good friends, sometimes that's enough." Jack answered.

Harry nodded sagely. Remus looked at him with a fond smile, smoothing a hand through Harry's unruly hair.

"Why don't you go get them and we'll have tea." Remus suggested to Harry who ran outside. Jack could hear him yelling. "He's so excited about Christmas tomorrow. I think he's regressed ten years." Remus shook his head fondly. "Are you sure you won't spend it with us?"

"I'm sure." Jack said. "Corbin invited me to spend it with him. He'd be alone otherwise."

"Ah." Remus nodded. "Shouldn't be alone at Christmas. I understand."

Cassius came into the room, Harry hanging upside down in his arms. They were both covered with snow. "Hello Jack." Cassius said calmly, as if there was nothing amiss.

"Papa, help!" Harry pleaded, clutching Cassius's shin.

"Don't help him, Remus." Cassius said firmly. "Is there a place we put sixteen year olds who violate the rules of snowball fighting?"

"I wasn't aware you played by any rules." Remus said wryly.

"Well…I'm trying to be a role model." Cassius carefully lowered Harry onto the carpet, head first.

"I'm sure Harry appreciates the effort." Remus smiled, performing a drying spell on Harry and then Cassius.

"He better." Cassius sat on the couch and pinned Harry to the floor with both feet.

"Dad, stop!" Harry giggled helplessly as Cassius bounced one foot on his stomach.

Jack watched the cozy scene silently. This could have been him and Sirius.

He had seen Remus once, after finding out he was a werewolf, at the Ministry when Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. Remus had looked thin and haggard, his robes threadbare. He had looked almost nothing like the young man Jack remembered from school. He'd felt sad for the older man, he had pitied him. And now, he was jealous. Remus had a husband and a child, a family. That was all Jack had ever wanted.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of Tabby, Stevens and Ron Weasley with a large tray with a teapot, cups and assorted scones and sandwiches levitating behind them. Jack swallowed down his envy with hot Darjeeling tea.

* * *

"Wake up!" Jack's solid weight landed on top of Corbin with a thud. "Happy Christmas!"

"Geroff." Corbin muttered, burying his head under his pillow. Surely it couldn't be time to get up _yet_.

"Come on! We've got to open presents!" Jack said excitedly. "I brought you tea." Jack moved to lay by Corbin's side. "Corbin. Corbin. Corbin."

"Fine. I'm awake." Corbin said, knowing Jack would chant his name until he got up. He sat up reluctantly, running his hands over his closely cropped hair before taking the tea cup from the bedside table.

Jack had thrown himself into the Christmas spirit. He'd insisted Corbin needed a Christmas tree, pulling out the ornaments he'd had in storage to decorate it because Corbin didn't have any. He had refused Remus's invitation to Windy Corner after _strongly_ hinting to Corbin that he wanted to spend the holiday together. Corbin hadn't been able to look at Stevens when he'd told his friend _that_ piece of news. He thought sometimes, maybe, possibly Jack liked him as more than a friend, but he kept trying to tell himself he was wrong. He'd been wrong before and he had the dreadful feeling that it would hurt worse this time if he were wrong again. He was pulled from his sleepy musings by Jack's voice.

"Could we have waffles for breakfast?" Jack asked, still laying on the bed.

"Sure." Corbin answered after a few gulps of tea. Jack had fixed it just the way he liked.

"And eggs and potatoes and orange juice?" Jack sat up.

"Christ, Jack. Yes, if you want." Corbin threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He looked down at Jack who was staring at the quilt. "What?"

"Christmas was always a big deal when I was growing up….and…I haven't really celebrated since my parents-" Jack waved a hand.

"You didn't-" Corbin stopped himself as he realized Jack hadn't been with Sirius last Christmas. Sirius had broken up with Jack although Corbin had never heard exactly what happened. He just remembered how Jack had looked that evening when he'd shown up on Corbin's doorstep. It had been almost worse than when Sirius had died. He shook his head to clear the image from it. "Well," Corbin deliberately played up his accent, "I'll cook anything you want, wee Jack, would that make you happy?"

"Anything?" Jack looked up, his mouth curling into a smile again.

"Sure." Corbin said, ruffling Jack's hair before walking out of the room. "Are we opening presents first?"

"Yeah," Jack came running out of Corbin's bedroom, bumping into him as he ran down the stairs. "Come on."

There weren't many presents under the tree. Corbin had presents from Jack, Janna and Stevens and Clara. Jack had presents from Harry, Liam and several other friends and distant family.

"Oh, look!" Jack held up the book from Remus and Cassius, "It's about constellations and the stories about them."

"Oh, that's a brilliant book, I've always wanted a copy." Corbin took it and opened it as Jack reached for the present from Harry. "And it's a first edition."

Jack looked up sharply at the note of awe in Corbin's voice. "So?"

"They're rare. That's all." Corbin handed the book back.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully. He'd never had to think about money – the Bartlebys were one of the richest wizarding families – along with the Malfoys, Blacks and Potters. An auror was paid well, but not well enough to afford rare books.

"What did Harry get you?" Corbin asked.

"Oh." Jack finished unwrapping the box. "It's a picture of the two of us, and some movie tickets so we can go to the Dream."

That was the last present to be opened, other than the one from Corbin. Liam had gotten him a telescope and the rest of the presents were books, clothes and assorted things for his flat.

Clara and Stevens had gotten Corbin a muggle stand mixer and Janna had given a recipe book. Jack knew Corbin had gotten a package from his mother via the muggle post but he hadn't seen it since its arrival three days ago. He wondered if Corbin had returned it unopened.

"Did you open mine yet?" Jack asked.

"No." Corbin reached for it and slowly started opening it. Jack was on pins and needles.

"It's a coat, " Jack said needlessly as Corbin pulled it out of the box. "It's charmed so it will always keep you warm no matter how cold the weather is. The pockets are charmed too so you can put anything in them, no matter what the size."

"Wow." Corbin stroked over the long black coat, it was made of cashmere.

"Try it on." Jack said, standing up excitedly. Corbin stood and pulled it on. Jack smoothed the material over his broad shoulders. "I bought it at a muggle store, but I put the charms on myself." He buttoned the coat and took a step back. "I knew it would look good on you." He smiled and moved closer to hug Corbin tightly. "It's so soft."

"Thanks." Corbin said gruffly.

"You're welcome." Jack grinned and sat down to open his last present. Corbin took the coat off slowly and carefully placed it back in the box. "It's got self-cleaning spells on it, so you can wear it to work. That's what I got it for, you need to stay warm on assignment."

"Yes, Jack." Corbin answered obediently.

"Oh." Jack stared down at Corbin's present, speechless.

"You said you'd always wanted to learn to play it." Corbin said, "So I thought you should have one."

Jack lifted the guitar slowly out of the box. "You shouldn't have."

"Why not?" Corbin stared at Jack for a moment before his face clouded. "I can afford to buy you a guitar – it's not like I'm in the poorhouse."

"No," Jack said quickly, although he _had_ worried the expense was too much – he had no idea how much a guitar cost. "I just meant you'll have to put up with teaching me. Thank you, I love it."

"You're welcome." Corbin stood up. "I'm starving, come on."

Jack followed Corbin into the kitchen, bringing the guitar with him. Corbin started the preparations for breakfast as Jack sat at the table, strumming over the guitar strings.

"All right. Stop." Corbin took the guitar away. "That sounds terrible."

"You're so mean." Jack stood and went over to get the dishes and silverware to set the table.

"So you keep saying, yet I can't seem to get rid of you."

"Because I love you anyway." Jack smiled, hugging Corbin roughly.

* * *

"No. Jack, put your finger here." Corbin sighed with frustration. "Here. Come here."

Jack stood uncertainly. Corbin reached out and grabbed Jack's hips, turning him around and pulling him down on to his lap.

"All right. You are going to learn to play this thing if I kill you in the process." Corbin growled next to Jack's ear. He wrapped his hand around Jack's and pushed his fingers into place. "Now, press down. See how your fingertips cover the strings? And they're on the white dots near the frets?"

"Yeah." Jack said, trying to concentrate on his fingers and not the warmth of Corbin's body against him.

"Now, we take your other hand and," Corbin grabbed Jack's other hand, "we strum." He brought Jack's hand with the pick across the strings of the guitar.

"Let me do it myself." Jack shrugged his shoulder, unwilling to lift his left hand to bat Corbin's fingers away. Corbin's hands lifted and Jack strummed the guitar again. "I did it?"

"Yes."

"Show me another one?"

After an hour passed, Jack could play four chords and his fingers hurt.

"Thank God. You'll live to see another day." Corbin sank back against the sofa.

"So…now I can play a song?" Jack practiced his four chords carefully.

"There aren't many songs that only have four chords."

"You play a song and I'll watch."

"What fun is that?"

"Are we having fun? Because I thought you were growling at me."

"I haven't had this much fun since I played Quidditch after Malfoy buggered me for the first time." Corbin said dryly.

Jack laughed as he slid off Corbin's lap and handed over the guitar. "That much fun, eh? Your compliments are going to go to my head. Play a song, please? Play…play Rainy Day in Greenhouse Four."

"Oh, Jack." Corbin grimaced.

"It's my favorite song." Jack wheedled. "Please? It's Christmas."

"Fine." Corbin agreed reluctantly. "But I'm not singing."

"You realize that means I'll sing."

"Christ, you play dirty." Corbin strummed the guitar, making adjustments to the tuning.

"My best friend is a Slytherin, I learned from the best." Jack said happily, curling up on the sofa and burrowing his bare feet under Corbin's flannel-clad thigh. Corbin didn't reply. He began to softly sing the song. Jack loved it because it was soppy and romantic, which Corbin wasn't, and because Corbin's voice was beautiful, just like he was. He knew the song was about Cassius, written back when they had been dating, but for a moment, he let himself think about Corbin writing the song about him, that his smile was like the sun, that his touch was the one that absorbed the rain drops from Corbin's skin. After he was done, Jack wheedled Corbin into playing a few more songs. It was the best Christmas Jack had had in years.

Review and let me know what you think!


	11. The First Date

Author's Notes: This chapter covers events from Old and New Relations Chapter 24 from a different angle, so more detail can be gotten from there.

Thank you to Peegchica (no – no plans for Remus and Cassius to have children, but I'm glad you like the fluff!), Assur (sorry this update wasn't quicker, but I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters!), and MoonyPadfootJr (I'm glad you liked the Cass/Harry moment. Harry is in this chapter too)

And special thanks to Xaverii Jade for the beta! And special thanks for the inspiration to include Doctor Who to Casira for her story "Exterminatus" that I read on Skyhawke.

**Chapter 11**

"He's dead. For certain this time." Moody said gruffly. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"We'll return with his body to the Ministry – the hit wizards are waiting and then we'll summon the rest of the Death Eaters." Kingsley said briskly. "Snape – you'll come with us."

"Of course." Snape answered calmly. "Cassius…I only thought…it was a distraction to allow the others to appear without notice." His voice started to tremble.

"I will kill you – when you have served your purpose." Cassius's voice vibrated with barely controlled hate and anger. Corbin knew he meant it. The lifeless body of Remus Lupin lay only a few meters away.

Snape had revealed Remus's identity as Cassius's lover and Lucius had used him to try to manipulate Cassius into surrendering Harry. Remus was dead. Corbin shoved his hands in his pockets and tried not to shiver. The room was freezing. He glanced over and saw Clara cradling Harry in her arms, helping him to stand. Harry was pale. Corbin noticed worriedly that Jack, standing next to him, looked almost as pale.

"Bartleby," Kingsley said sharply, causing Jack to startle. "I think you shouldn't come."

"No. I need to be there. I can do my job."

Kingsley looked at Jack closely, deliberating. "Fine. You're with Bones. Malfoy and Hill. Doyle and Tessen, Tonks and Doyle. Fleming, you're with me."

"Jack," Corbin said in a low voice, "No one would think less if you weren't there."

"Remus is dead and Malfoy is still going."

"That's different." Corbin said, glancing over at Cassius who looked like chilled steel. Whatever he felt was locked away as he looked down at his dead brother.

"I want to see the Death Eaters brought to justice. I owe it-" Jack broke off, swallowing hard.

"All right." Corbin said, turning away to allow Jack to pull himself together.

"Corbin." Jack grabbed at his sleeve.

"Just be careful." Corbin took Jack's hand, squeezing it hard before letting go.

"Apparate to the Training room." Moody ordered, "I'll be looking forward to the report."

The aurors nodded as one.

* * *

Jack could hear far away voices, but he could only understand snatches of what they were saying. 

"Broken ribs…concussion…Need to report… broken leg…loss…Dumbledore…tell Malfoy…Get to Hogwarts."

"Jack," This voice sounded nearer. Jack opened his eyes and saw Corbin's face hovering over his. "You're alive."

"Hurts." Jack said weakly as his eyes closed.

"The healers are on their way. Jack, please." Corbin's voice sounded thick now. "Don't die."

* * *

Jack woke slowly, wincing at the bright light. He looked over and noticed Corbin's head and shoulders resting on the bed, next to his hand. Slowly, he moved his hand, bumping Corbin. Corbin startled awake. 

"Jack."

"Thirsty." Jack said hoarsely. Corbin hastily poured some water into a glass and held it to Jack's lips. Jack swallowed a few times before moving his head away.

"I'll get the healer." Corbin said quickly, leaving the curtained area. He returned with the healer who checked Jack thoroughly, nodded approvingly and left. Corbin hovered next to his bedside for a moment before Remus, Harry and Cassius came through the curtains.

"Remus!" Jack exclaimed weakly. "How?"

"It was a spell to make it seem I was dead," Remus explained. "We were all much more worried about you."

"I'm glad you're all right." Harry grasped Jack's hand in his before turning to look at Corbin curiously. "Who are you?"

"Harry, this is Corbin Hill, he's an auror too." Remus said.

"Nice to meet you." Harry stuck his hand out and Corbin shook it. "Did you go to school with Jack?" Harry asked, green eyes bright.

"Yes, I did." Corbin answered, his gaze returning to Jack.

Harry looked over at Jack and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Corbin asked immediately. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine."

"You look flushed. Maybe I should get the Healer."

"I just got a little warm." Jack protested weakly.

"When he gets discharged, you should take him home and make sure he gets there all right." Harry suggested helpfully. Jack glared at him. "Dad always tucks Papa into bed when he's not feeling well."

"All right." Corbin said, not taking his eyes off of Jack. Jack wasn't certain that Corbin even knew what he had agreed to.

"We'll let you get your rest. Once you're feeling up to it, come over for a visit." Remus said warmly, patting Jack's hand.

"I will. Thank you."

"Bye, Jack." Cassius said, taking Harry's hand. And the Lupins exited through the curtains.

"Are you feeling better now? You were having a hot flash? That wasn't one of the symptoms they told me about. That spell you were hit with – it's not one Moody's familiar with and they don't know for certain-"

"Corbin." Jack said sharply.

"What?"

"You're not helping me feel better."

"Oh." Corbin crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "All right. I'll just go, um, I'll see you, when you come back to work."

"Sit down." Jack ordered weakly. "And tell me what happened to the Death Eaters?"

"They're all dead," Corbin sat down. "Except Snape. None of them wanted to be captured alive. Pettigrew actually blew himself up – for real this time."

"And Bellatrix?"

"Malfoy killed her." Corbin slumped over, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked down at his clasped hands. "I was fighting her and he pushed me away. He said he had to do it for you….because of Sirius."

Jack nodded, unable to speak because of the lump in his throat. Sirius had been avenged. He would have to tell Sirius the next time he visited his grave.

"I would have killed her." Corbin said softly. "I killed Rookwood. I thought," Corbin swallowed hard, the sound audible. "I thought you were dead. There was so much blood, Jack."

Jack reached out his hand without thinking and Corbin grasped it hard.

"You're my best friend." Corbin said hoarsely. "I don't know what I would do-" He stopped suddenly, shaking his head. Jack felt a tear drop onto his hand.

"You'd have most of your evenings free, I'm sure you'd be very bored." Jack said lightly.

"I wouldn't have to listen to your awful guitar playing." Corbin's long fingers massaged Jack's hand lightly.

"You said I was improving."

"I was being nice." Corbin smiled wanly. "Jack."

"I know." Jack said softly.

* * *

Corbin looked up from his desk to see Jack standing at the opening of his cubicle. He was transcribing Cassius's notes of the show-down with Voldemort, the messy handwriting was giving him a headache but he was the only one who could read it. 

"Would you want to have dinner tonight?" Jack asked, his voice sounded nervous.

"Why?" Corbin wondered what Jack could be nervous about. "We had lunch together today already."

"With Liam, too. I thought it'd be nice to have dinner, just the two of us." Jack paused and shifted. "Like a date."

"Like a date?" Corbin repeated slowly. He couldn't quite believe his ears…Jack had just asked him for a date?

"Um. Yeah." Jack stared down at the floor. Corbin felt lightheaded, he drew in a few deep breaths so he wouldn't pass out. He wondered if there had been anything in the tea he had earlier – could he be hallucinating? What the hell, he decided.

"All right." He answered decisively.

"I knew you wouldn't – Really?" Jack's head jerked up and he stared at Corbin.

"Yes. I'd like to go on a date with you." Corbin smiled, a giddiness flooding through him as Jack smiled. "Have for years, to be honest. Only…I don't put out on the first date."

"All right." Jack's dimples were showing now. "No sex on the first date. Anything else I need to know?"

"You're buying."

"Fine, then I get to pick the place. You ready now?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this paragraph."

"I'll go get my coat and I'll be right back."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Corbin asked as they walked towards the lift. 

"I was thinking Angelou's, does that sound good?"

Corbin stared at him silently.

"What?" Jack pressed the button to call the lifts.

"That's the official Jack Bartleby first date restaurant."

"Yes, well, I'm set in my ways." Jack shrugged. "And it's a good restaurant. You liked it when we went there with Clara and Stevens last month."

"I did – I just," Corbin shook his head. "Never mind."

"It's our first date and every man I've taken to that restaurant on our first date has enjoyed it."

"Right." Corbin stepped into the lift that had just arrived. "Good to know I'm getting the whole first date package. Does that mean I get to hear the theory about Doctor Who and romantic compatibility?"

"You've already heard it."

"Yes, well, I just wondered if you'd tell me again – now that we're dating."

"I _can_ tell you – I normally do it during the main course - but I don't _need_ to tell you, because I already know we're compatible, based on that theory."

"Because we watched it every week before it got cancelled?"

"Don't be trying to bring me down. That's mean of you for reminding me – they should have resurrected it, the movie got very good ratings."

"Right." Corbin grinned as the lift stopped.

"Anyway, we have the same favorite Doctor."

"I never would have thought you were a geek." Corbin said as they walked toward the Ministry exit. "I suppose it's a good thing you tell your dates as quickly as possible."

"More snark from you and I'll tell you my conspiracy theory about UNIT and the Ministry."

Corbin laughed as they exited the building. They walked the six blocks to the restaurant and were seated at Jack's favorite table. The waiter greeted Jack familiarly, and glanced over at Corbin, who was looking down at the menu, before nodding approvingly at Jack.

"Your usual?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"What does that mean?" Corbin asked, looking up at Jack.

"My favorite wine."

"Oh."

"So, what are you thinking of having?"

"I don't know. I can't decide."

"Corbin, try something new. I've tried everything on the menu, so you can ask me for recommendations."

"Because you try something different every time you come here, I know."

"Well, I had to start repeating a while back." Jack blushed. "The stuffed peppers are very good. I think you should get them."

"All right." Corbin shut his menu.

"Are you ready to order?" Alistair asked. Jack ordered for them both and Alistair walked away.

"What?" Jack asked after Corbin had started to speak several times.

"I was going to ask you about the meeting at work today but then I thought that's probably not a date topic."

"Anything can be a date topic."

"I've…never dated a man. So…"

"I thought you and Malfoy dated."

"Not dated, really, not really." Corbin flushed.

"Well, I've dated _plenty_ and you're doing just fine." Jack suddenly remembered what Corbin had said earlier. "You've wanted to date me for ages?"

"Yeah." Corbin replied in a low voice as the salads arrived.

"Why didn't you ever ask me?"

Corbin laughed shortly. "I was going to – I got everything planned while I was away on an assignment, I rehearsed what I was going to say, and when I got back…you were dating someone."

"You could have asked me after things ended with that man."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Oh." Jack looked at the other man who was eating very deliberately. "It was Sirius, who I was dating, wasn't it."

"Yeah." Corbin looked up as he finished his salad. "So, I'm from Glasgow. Yes, I try to hide my accent. My parents still live there in the house I grew up in. It's a drafty old stone house, no sense of proportions at all. I've no brothers or sisters, I'm a muggle born. I was married once, to a woman if you want to be more specific, divorced a few years ago. I work as an auror. Yes, it's a dangerous job, but I only do it because it pays horribly. How did I decide to become one? Oh, well, my boyfriend, back in school, wanted to be one and it seemed cool and then after we broke up, I figured it was the best way to show him I was better than he was so I decided to apply for auror training."

"What?" Jack blinked.

"We're on our first date, I figured you'd want to know some things about me."

"Right." Jack smiled. "I knew all that already."

"Damn."

"One thing – before we get back to the date – You needn't worry I'm going to fall apart if Sirius is mentioned. I've made peace with him…and the fact he's in Heaven. He'd want me to be happy and live my life, so that's what I'm trying to do. All right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Back to the date. So, Corbin, tell me something I don't know about you."

"Ah, Jack, that's hard."

"While you're thinking," Jack grinned as the main course arrived, "I'll tell you something. My first kiss was with-"

"Gideon Prewitt."

"No, that's who I _tell_ people my first kiss was with. It was actually Rasteban Lestrange."

"What? Ew." Corbin grimaced.

"I was twelve and he was fifteen."

"And you were, what, drunk on fire whiskey?"

"It was a dare."

"Ah." Corbin took a deep breath. "My first kiss was with Duncan McTavish."

"It was not." Jack knew perfectly well that Corbin's first kiss had been with Annemarie Godwin underneath mistletoe during their third year.

"Yes, it was. He was my next door neighbor in Glasgow. I was nine."

"What?" Jack stared. "You kissed a boy when you were nine?"

"Yeah. I got beaten for it and all."

"Oh." Jack reached out and covered Corbin's hand with his.

"I thought you didn't normally make any moves until _after_ dinner," he smiled.

"You are such a git." Jack smacked Corbin's hand lightly before moving away. "I'm beginning to rue the day I told you all my smooth dating moves."

"I'm all ready for the third date when we go to the movies and you pretend to stretch in order to get your arm around me."

"I can see I'm going to have to change things up to keep you on your toes." Jack said, rubbing his hands together thoughtfully. Corbin laughed and started eating his food.

Jack insisted that Corbin try a bite of his meal. And then they talked easily, like they always did, through the rest of the main course. While they were waiting for dessert to arrive, Jack played footsie with Corbin under the table until Corbin was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Then Jack insisted that he feed Corbin dessert. As Jack ate a bite of the chocolate cake, he realized that this had been the best first date he'd ever had. There were none of the nerves that he normally had, wondering if he was talking too much, wondering if the other man liked him or his fortune, wondering if there would be a second date. He knew Corbin thought he talked too much, and that Corbin didn't care about his fortune. And he was positive there would be a second date.

"What are you thinking?" Corbin asked.

"You're very nice on a first date." Jack said lightly.

"I'm on my best behavior." Corbin answered with a smile.

"I'm flattered." Jack said, "I was just thinking that I've been more myself on this first date than on any other."

"Really?" Corbin looked at him carefully. "I'm flattered."

"You're very handsome." Jack said softly, adding teasingly, "Especially when you blush."

"I look like a girl." Corbin said, one hand rubbing his cheek before reaching for his coffee.

"No, you don't." Jack kissed the flushed cheek. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"We're dating."

"And?"

"That means I can kiss you." Jack put his hand under Corbin's chin and held it while he kissed Corbin softly.

"Jack." Corbin whispered, blushing harder. "We're-"

"No one minds, and if they're looking it's only because they're jealous of me." Jack rubbed his nose against Corbin's before pressing another kiss to his mouth. As he pulled away, he thought he could get used to Corbin looking at him that way, the blue eyes dilated and gazing at him with a mix of lust and adoration. How had he ever missed the fact that Corbin loved him? Corbin blinked a few times and the look was gone, shuttered behind Corbin's mask. There was the answer.

Jack wondered how long Corbin had hid his feelings. He pressed another kiss to Corbin's cheek as the waiter delivered the bill. Jack signed it without looking at the price and stood.

"You shouldn't Apparate after having so much wine. Floo home from my place." Jack said as Corbin shrugged on his coat.

"All right."

Jack's flat was only a few blocks away from the restaurant. That was one of the reasons Jack liked it so much. Several first dates had ended in his bedroom due to the close proximity.

"Do you want a drink?" Jack asked, as they entered his flat.

"No, I should get home, it's late." Corbin continued in a more formal tone. "Thank you very much for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"I did too. Would you like to go out again?" Jack asked, mimicking the tone.

"Yes, I'd like that. Would you want to come over for dinner Saturday night? As a date, I mean." Corbin added, in his normal voice. They normally spent Saturday nights together watching muggle television.

"I'd love to." Jack answered sincerely.

"All right." Corbin looked around the room as if trying to figure something out. "Well, then. I suppose I'll just be going."

Jack looked at the other man closely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Corbin shook his head quickly.

"You're acting strange. Is your stomach all right?"

"Yes. I just…You…if the date goes well, you kiss the guy. You know…the whole 'push him against the wall and snog him silly' thing. And…well…I. Never mind."

"I've no mystery left, have I." Jack said ruefully. Him and his big mouth…he would have been more careful about telling Corbin things if he'd ever thought they would actually date.

Corbin shrugged, not looking up from his examination of the rug.

"I agreed to a second date, didn't I?" He said softly, moving towards Corbin.

Corbin nodded.

"Do you really want it against the wall? Or may I just kiss you here?" Jack asked, putting one hand on Corbin's hip and lifting his chin up with the other. Corbin's cheeks were scarlet.

"Here's fine." Corbin answered huskily.

Jack moved closer and pressed their mouths together. He licked Corbin's lips until they opened. After a moment of their tongues twirling around one another, Corbin moaned and his hands came up to grip Jack's waist. Jack pulled him close, and deepened the kiss. The kiss seemed to have a depth of emotion behind it that overwhelmed Jack with a soft, happy feeling.

"How's that then?" Jack asked softly, resting his forehead against Corbin's.

"I think I'll fall if you let go."

"See, now you know why I usually use a wall."

"Yeah."

"I had a wonderful time."

"Me too."

"Good." Jack loosened his grip on Corbin's arms. "Can I let go now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Corbin sat down at the conference table. He hadn't seen Jack yet this morning and he was trying to ignore the flutter of butterflies in his stomach which started when he thought about the other man. The date had gone very well. Jack walked into the room, and memories of last night's kiss suddenly came back in a flash. 

"You should go to hospital. I think you must have a fever." Cassius hissed under his breath as the morning meeting started.

"Shut up." Corbin hissed back, feeling his cheeks grow even warmer. He'd been hoping no one would notice his flushed face. Just his luck that Cassius was sitting next to him.

"You look hot."

"Shut up!" Corbin hissed again and threw in a sharp elbow for extra emphasis.

There was silence to his right until ten minutes later when Jack happened to look his direction and smile.

"You did not! You sly thing." Cassius whispered, under the cover of passing the handouts to him.

"We went to dinner."

"And?"

"And nothing."

'Bartelby's smooth, you can't tell me you didn't do _something_." Cassius murmured.

"Malfoy? Do you have something to add to our discussion?" Shacklebolt asked sharply.

"I'm unclear on the population estimates for Grindylows in Wales. Where are we getting those numbers from?" Cassius answered smoothly.

"Well, the anti-reproduction charms seem to be wearing off," Shacklebolt said, pulling up a different graph and launching into a whole new monologue. Corbin noticed several aurors glare at Cassius.

"So?" Cassius whispered.

"It's none of your business."

"He looks happy."

"For God's sake, he always looks like that. He's a morning person." Corbin whispered.

"He looks like he's in loooove." Cassius crooned softly.

Corbin couldn't help looking over at Jack who looked back at him and winked. Corbin quickly looked back down at his agenda, pretending to write something important down.

"You've got it _bad_. Make sure he's got a silencing charm on his bedroom – you'll wake the whole building otherwise."

"Are you all right, Malfoy?" Worth asked with concern after Cassius yelped loudly.

"Yes, sir." Cassius answered, "Just kicked the table leg by accident when I stretched."

* * *

"Do I want to know what you and Malfoy were talking about in the meeting?" Jack asked over Corbin's shoulder as they walked out of the conference room. 

"It was nothing." Corbin answered.

"Can't be nothing, your cheeks are bright red."

"God damn it." Corbin covered his face in his hands. "He was teasing me about that and then I looked over at you and it got worse and now he knows."

"He knows what?"

"About our _date_." Corbin whispered the last word, looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Are we keeping it a secret?"

"No! I just don't want everyone to know."

"I might not have been in Ravenclaw but that sounds like the definition of a secret." Jack said dryly.

"I just…it's not like I don't want everyone to know. I just…I want…everyone stares at me as it is, with the whole Malfoy thing." Corbin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't care who knows."

"How about we don't tell anyone, but if they find out, it's all right." Jack said as they walked back towards their desks. "Um, except I've already told Liam."

"So – everyone will know within a few hours," Corbin said shakily. "Great."

"You're freaking out." Jack observed, reaching in his pocket to retrieve the anti-nausea gum he kept there. He handed a piece to Corbin who took it silently. "I know you don't like people knowing your business – because they gave you hell when you married Janna and now everyone is going to give you hell about dating me. And I understand that. However, I am not afraid of a little gossip. And you aren't either. Right?"

Corbin nodded, chewing the gum rapidly.

"Lunch?"

Corbin nodded again.

"I'll come by your desk at noon."


	12. The first two months

Author's Notes: Woo hoo! Yes, Jack and Corbin are finally together, but the angst doesn't stop here!

Thanks to Banka (I liked the hospital scene too), Assur (so glad you liked the chapter!), and MoonyPadfootJr (I'm glad you noticed the reference to Back in Black, I try to keep all my stories connected) for your reviews. And special thanks to XaveriiJade for her input and betaing.

I think the next chapter should be up within a week. Summer has flown by so I think I will just update this on weekends once school starts.

**Chapter 12 The first two months**

Jack arrived at Corbin's house on Saturday. Corbin lived about twenty miles south of Hogwarts. Being in the area never failed to make Jack nostalgic for his school days. He could hear Janna's voice and he walked inside without knocking, as had become his habit.

"Jack!" Corbin looked over at the clock, Jack was a little early. "Hi."

"Jack darling!" Janna gave him a warm hug. "How are you? It seems an age since I saw you."

"It's only been two months, Janna." Corbin said dryly.

"And I said it _seemed_ an age." Janna rolled her eyes and winked at Jack. "I dropped by to say hello – _not_ to help Corbin cook or to hear the details of the first date." She paused. "Corbin won't tell me anything. Did you kiss?"

"Of course." Jack grinned.

"Oh, wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "Well, I will let you two alone. Have a great evening. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Janna kissed Corbin on the cheek. "That leaves you with _quite_ a lot of possibilities."

She hugged Jack again and Disapparated with a crack. Corbin stood for a moment.

"Um. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Anything is fine."

"There's wine, butterbeer, water, juice – several kinds of juice."

"Butterbeer is fine. Thank you."

Corbin retrieved a bottle and handed it to Jack.

"What's for dinner?" Jack asked after taking a drink.

"Lasagna." Corbin answered, walking back over to the counter to finish preparing the salad. Jack followed and jumped up to sit a few feet away from Corbin.

"Corbin, we need to kiss."

"What?" Corbin looked over at Jack.

"We need to kiss. When we start a date, you have to kiss me, because otherwise it's just like all the other times we've hung out."

"Oh." Corbin set down the knife he was holding. "I suppose that makes sense."

"You can't kiss me from over there." Jack said teasingly.

"Right." Corbin walked slowly towards Jack.

Jack reached out and put one hand on Corbin's shoulders and slipped the other around the back of his neck. Corbin touched his lips to Jack's for a moment and then separated.

"How much of a kiss do you want?" Corbin's hands flexed on his thighs.

"Um. I hadn't thought."

"Well, dinner's almost ready, so a full-on snogfest seems out for tonight, but I'll factor it into dates from now on."

"I'd settle for just a little tongue." Jack said, feeling slightly surreal.

"All right." Corbin pressed his mouth against Jack's and slowly teased the tip of his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack felt a slow slide of arousal as Corbin's tongue touched his and stroked over it before withdrawing. "Was that a little? Or do you want more?"

"That was good." Jack said breathlessly.

"I didn't have time to set the table, could you?" Corbin asked, turning back to the stove. Jack immediately agreed and got plates and silverware. The rest of the evening passed in easy comfort. Aside from more kissing when the evening ended, it was much like all the other evenings they had spent together.

* * *

A few nights later, they were at Jack's flat. Corbin had immediately slumped onto the couch, resting his head against the back. 

"Well, fitness tests are over for another year." Jack said, sitting down next to him and handing him a glass of water.

"Thank God."

"You know you like them. You like being able to best Malfoy." Jack said lightly.

"I didn't best him. He placed first in more categories than I did." Corbin answered sharply. "Bloody wanker."

"Honestly, the two of you – can't you just get along?"

"No."

"All right then." Jack said amicably, used to the long-standing feud. He moved closer and pressed his mouth over Corbin's, slowly pushing his tongue inside. One of Corbin's hands curled around the back of his neck as Corbin murmured something, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. He touched Corbin's shoulder and then trailed his hand lightly down Corbin's arm. As his hand reached the hem of Corbin's shirt, he felt the other man stiffen. "What's wrong?" Jack asked, moving his hand to rest on the couch next to Corbin's thigh.

"Nothing." Corbin shook his head, pulling Jack back towards him. Jack kissed Corbin gently and after a while, when both of Corbin's arms were around him, tried moving his hand to Corbin's hip. Immediately, Corbin became rigid and tore his mouth away, breathing heavily.

"Too fast." Jack said softly, he didn't have to make it a question. "I'm sorry."

"No…no, I'm sorry." Corbin said, red staining across his cheekbones.

Jack leaned in and gave Corbin a chaste kiss. "I forget you're not used to this."

"What do you mean?" Corbin's voice had an edge of anxiety.

"Well…I mean...you dated Malfoy a long time ago, didn't you? And I imagine…not that I imagined it…well…one time, maybe…anyway, Janna probably wasn't that...um…assertive, right? So, you haven't had much experience with men groping you, and it was a long time ago."

Corbin looked at him.

"Not that I meant…that I was groping you…I meant…We'll just take it slow."

* * *

At first, Jack was glad to be able to take the relationship slowly. His relationship with Sirius had been a whirlwind of emotions and physicality, as if it had known it wouldn't last long. The relationship with Corbin was the opposite. As the weeks went on, Corbin seemed to grow more and more unattainable, both physically and emotionally. But Jack was too distracted by the upcoming anniversary of Sirius's death to think about it.

* * *

Jack had made arrangements to meet Remus, Cassius and Harry at the small cemetery on the one year anniversary of Sirius's death. 

Jack watched the Lupin family arrive. As they walked towards him, Harry leapt up onto Cassius's back, twining one arm around his neck and reaching the other hand towards Remus. Remus took Harry's hand gently in his, saying something to him that Jack couldn't hear. Jack smiled. Harry was a few months away from being seventeen but he sometimes acted like a small child and other times acted like an adult that had seen too much. He'd had a lot of bad things happen in his life. Jack was glad he'd adjusted so well to being Remus and Cassius's son. Although he knew Sirius had loved Harry deeply, he wasn't sure Sirius would have been able to deal with all of Harry's issues like Remus and Cassius did.

"Hello." Remus called, waving the bouquet in his hand.

"Hello." Jack smiled. He'd already put his flowers on Sirius's grave, after tending to the few weeds that had grown since his last visit.

After a short time of quiet reflection, they all returned to Windy Corner for tea. Harry had permission to stay the day.

* * *

They were sitting in the sitting room eating scones and sandwiches when there was a knock at the door. 

Tabby answered it and Jack heard a familiar voice. He felt a rush of happiness that Corbin had come. He ran into the entryway and threw his arms around the other man.

"How'd you get here?" Cassius asked suspiciously as Corbin and Jack walked into the room.

"Your unplottable spell failed. There was a memo at work about it, complete with a map." Corbin said.

Cassius started to stand, looking outraged and panicked at the same time, Remus grabbed his shirt, shaking with silent laughter. Corbin smiled. "I'm teasing. I used to visit, when Owen lived here."

"You. Oh." Cassius relaxed.

"Oh, husband, that was…" Remus laughed. "Very mean of Corbin, of course."

"Honestly, give you a magic eye and we can call you Moody Junior." Corbin sat down in the chair next to the fireplace.

"Remus won't let me get one."

"Janna wouldn't let me…" Corbin trailed off thoughtfully.

"If Corbin gets one, I _have_ to get one." Cassius turned to Remus. "Otherwise he'll have an edge."

"_If_ Corbin gets one, we will talk about you getting one." Remus said, looking over at Jack and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not in favor of magic eyes." Jack said, to the room in general. Harry grinned from where he was sitting between Cassius and Remus.

"Well, we should be getting Harry back to Hogwarts." Remus stood.

"Can't I stay for dinner?" Harry asked.

"No, we'll be eating on the way, otherwise you'll get there too late."

"Papa," Harry wheedled. "Please?"

"No, Harry."

"Come on, kiddo." Cassius said, standing up and holding his hand out. "You can drive." At this, Harry stood quickly and went off to the kitchen to say goodbye to Tabby and Moody.

* * *

"How was your day?" Corbin asked as they walked out to his car after Jack had said their goodbyes. 

"It….was good, not good, but good at the same time…you know." Jack answered waving to Cassius, Remus and Harry as they walked to Cassius's car. "You drove to work?"

"God, no. I flooed home, then I drove." Corbin started the engine. "It's just about an hour to get here. Put your seatbelt on."

"My what?" Jack asked blankly.

"Your seatbelt." Corbin paused. "You have ridden in a car before, haven't you?"

"No."

"Really? You dated….what's-his-guts when Janna and I were first married, he had a car, I talked to him about it."

"Never rode in it. And his name is Lindsay."

"You're kidding."

"Lindsay is a perfectly nice name."

"No, I meant about never riding in a car. You dated him for a while."

"I've known _you_ for ages and _we've _been dating two months now and I've never ridden in your car." Jack pointed out.

"Well, that's because we always floo or Apparate when we go places."

"So did Lindsay and I."

"But you _dated_." Corbin made a vague hand gesture.

"Yes, I _know_." Jack said slowly. "I remember he was _quite_ well-endowed. My jaw used to ache something fierce after going down on him."

"Really? That's surprising because he had abnormally small hands." Corbin fiddled with the radio. "Anyway, I just thought…cars are nice when you're dating someone because you can make out in the backseat."

"Really?" Jack looked over his shoulder. "It's not as big as a bed."

"It's…well, of course it isn't." Corbin reached across Jack and tugged sharply on a black strap that hung near his shoulder. "This is a seatbelt and it….keeps you in your seat. In case of a crash or a near-crash. You pull it across," Corbin pulled the strap across Jack's chest, "and then you slid this part into this." Corbin inserted the flat metal tab into a metal box with a slot near Jack's hip. "And ta da, you're buckled in."

Jack tugged on the strap. "How do I get buckled out?"

"Good question." Corbin grinned as he moved away, pulled his own seat belt on and put the car into gear. "I thought you might like the drive, it's pretty."

Jack looked out the window as Corbin drove through the woods to a road. He gunned the engine and merged onto a road with many other cars. Jack gripped the handle of the door tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Corbin glanced over at Jack before glancing over his shoulder and suddenly the car moved sideways.

"It's like being a chaser, you go around the cars that are in your way." Corbin said.

"We're going fast."

"It's all right." Corbin said, his hand patting Jack's knee before moving back to a lever between them. He moved the lever and the car sped up a little more, the motor humming a little more quietly. Jack looked out at the scenery whizzing by the car.

"I'm glad you came to get me," he said quietly, looking over at Corbin.

Corbin glanced over and smiled. "The sky's supposed to be clear tonight, I thought we could do some stargazing."

"That'd be nice."

"Jack, are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Look, I…" Corbin frowned as he took a road that lead them away from all the other cars. He turned into a paved area where no other cars were and stopped the motor. He turned and looked across at Jack. "Let's cut the bullshit. You miss Sirius. I'm your friend – that didn't stop when we started, uh, dating...so, you need to talk to me. All right?"

"I miss Sirius." Jack said, gazing out over the valley. "I miss…I miss him arguing with Snape, I miss him laughing with Remus, I miss him listening to me, holding me, kissing me. I miss him. And I know there will always be part of my heart that will belong to him. I'll always love him.

"It was wonderful to be able to talk about him with Remus and Harry. Remus told us some stories about when he and Sirius were at school." Jack sighed. "Did you know Harry thought it was his fault, Sirius dying, I mean?"

"Yes."

"You did?"

"Stevens told me. He said both Remus and Harry blamed themselves."

"Sirius wouldn't want them to blame themselves. He'd want us all to be happy. He didn't really get to live – you know? I mean…being in Azkaban and then on the run. I feel like…like I need to appreciate everything more…for him. Does that make sense?"

Corbin nodded silently.

"I feel that way about my parents too. You probably feel the same way, about your Dad."

"No."

"Oh."

"But I feel like that about Owen." Corbin said softly. "I loved him, not love love…just friends, but still I miss him. I still think about him, like how he would snort when he would laugh really hard. And how he thought the stupidest things were funny. And he'd smile in the goofiest way whenever he saw Malfoy. It was like…you could almost feel his love for him…like it was a tangible thing, it had shape and mass. I-"

"What?" Jack whispered, afraid of breaking the mood.

"I always wanted someone to love me like that, like I was their everything." Corbin stared into the distance. Abruptly he shook his head and glanced over at Jack. "I didn't mean," Corbin shook his head again. "I was just talking."

"I like it when you talk. You don't do it so often, you know." Jack tried to move closer but was stopped by his seat belt. "Can you buckle me out?"

"Unbuckle." Corbin said with a laugh.

"Unbuckle me, please?"

"Why?"

"Because I want a hug and I'm restrained by this diabolical black strap."

Corbin leaned across silently and pushed something to make a clicking noise. The strap moved across Jack's lap and Corbin moved Jack's arm without saying anything so that it wouldn't get caught in the strap. Jack moved across the seat and put his arms around Corbin, feeling his solid warmth.

"Thank you for being my friend." Jack murmured, settling against Corbin's shoulder.

"Yeah." Corbin muttered back.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I'm going to try to update this story every weekend now that school has started. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming, I love them! Peegchica, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. :-) brilliantbrunette89, I'm glad you like this story too! MoonyPadfootJr, I'm glad you are liking the story so far – we are getting close to December, when Jack goes to talk to Remus and Cassius. And they will both make more appearances in the story – including this chapter. :-) Special thanks to Xaverii Jade for her feedback and beta!

**Chapter 13**

"How can we help?" Jack asked, walking up to Remus and Cassius. Tabby and Moody's wedding ceremony was a few hours away. He and Corbin were guests, but Remus had fire-called thirty minutes ago asking for extra help.

"If you can keep Cassius from completely going insane – that would be very helpful." Remus looked frazzled. "I feel like a conjoined twin."

Jack looked down and tried not to smile. Cassius had a white-knuckled grip on Remus's wrist. "Sure," he replied, with more confidence than he felt.

"Hi Jack!" Harry came running over. "Papa, Stevens says the flowers are fine – he's repaired the frost damage."

"You are an extremely lucky man." Remus said to Cassius. "Now, darling, sweetheart, husband of mine, I love you. But please go with Jack so Corbin, Clara and I can change the seating arrangements." Cassius let go of Remus _very_ reluctantly. Remus turned to Jack and Corbin. "Apparently there are grudges between some of the aurors – and we didn't know – so people have to be moved around."

"I'd be more help, I grew up surrounded by aurors." Jack said. "You could keep Cassie company, couldn't you?"

"Sure." Corbin muttered.

"Would it be all right if they sit together if you can see them?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Remus answered after a moment's deliberation.

Jack quickly conjured up two chairs, a small table and a deck of muggle playing cards. Remus kissed Cassius after he sat down and whispered something in his ear. Cassius nodded. Jack debated about kissing Corbin, but he was already shuffling the cards with a scowl on his face while he and Cassius started bickering about what game to play. With a last glance over his shoulder, Jack followed Clara and Remus towards the tables.

* * *

An hour later, Jack walked over to the table. Cassius was resting his chin on one hand and had his other hand wrapped around Corbin's wrist. The two men were silently regarding the cards in front of them. 

"What are you playing?" Jack asked.

"Solitaire." Corbin answered.

"It's a stupid game. The whole point of games is to win. How can it be useful when you're only playing yourself?" Cassius asked.

"It's the _challenge_." Corbin replied, sounding very put upon. "I would have played something else if you could manage to remember any of the rules."

"You were changing the rules, I know how to play gin rummy and you weren't doing it right."

"I was! Idiot."

"You were cheating so you could win."

"Which is _so_ different from how you play." Corbin sneered.

"You're pretty when you're angry." Cassius drawled icily. Jack quickly grabbed Corbin's arm and pulled him away from Cassius before any blows could be struck. Luckily, Stevens came jogging up a second later.

"Cassie, Remus says you need to get dressed now." Stevens slung his arms around Cassius's shoulders and pressed him towards the table.

"It's not fair Corbin gets to wear a suit. I want to wear a suit." Cassius sulked. Jack glanced over at Corbin who was staring into the distance. He looked very handsome in the black muggle suit and his hair was long enough now that it was in unruly curls, just like Jack liked it. He'd been very quiet all day. Jack had thought memories of his wedding were bothering Corbin but now he wondered if it was the fact he had to be around Cassius Malfoy. Jack reached over and rubbed between Corbin's shoulder blades. That spot usually had an almost immediately calming effect on the other auror, although it didn't seem like it was working today.

"I've smuggled in a bottle of tequila." Stevens whispered conspiratorially. "Meet me in the shed in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there in ten." Cassius answered. Stevens let him go and Cassius stood up and walked quickly towards the house.

"I've never seen him so agitated." Jack said, smoothing a wayward curl behind Corbin's ear.

"His home's being invaded _and_ he has to wear dress robes." Stevens shrugged. "He didn't mean to be a twat. Want some tequila?"

"Sure." Corbin shrugged. Jack waved his wand and the table, chairs and cards all disappeared.

"Aren't you not supposed to have tequila?" Jack asked as Corbin started towards the shed.

"Shut it, Bartleby." Stevens said warningly. "What Remus doesn't know won't hurt him."

"What don't I know?" Remus asked as he and Clara walked up.

"Uh." Stevens answered eloquently.

"If it's about the tequila, I can smell it." Remus said smoothly. "And whatever you do, do _not_ let him have more than four shots."

"Takes seven." Stevens answered quickly.

"I'm not taking any chances. Four is the limit. And he better think I don't know. That way he'll behave." Remus walked off.

"That goes for me too….so…you better forget we just had this conversation."

"Yes, m'lady." Stevens answered, bowing low over Clara's hand. Clara waddled off after Remus.

In the end, Jack wasn't certain how many shots of tequila any of them had. The guests started to arrive after the first two and Jack was surrounded by a crush of aurors, many of whom had known and worked with his parents. Once in a while, he would look around for Corbin and find him, silent and aloof, on the outskirts of the gathering.

"This is the social event of the year," Jack said, finally able to break away and get to Corbin. He slipped his hand through the crook of Corbin's arm. He'd discovered that was the limit of what Corbin would allow in public, not that he allowed much more in private. "Dance with me?" Jack asked, as the band began to play a swing song.

"Oh." Corbin grimaced.

"Please?" Jack batted his eyelashes for effect. "If you don't say yes now, I'll ply you with drinks until you agree."

"You need to limit the time you spend with Liam." Corbin said, following Jack onto the dance floor reluctantly.

"Because you're being so nice, I'll even let you lead." Jack said, putting one hand on Corbin's shoulder.

* * *

Later in the evening, once the guests were gone and Remus was putting 'the children' to bed, Cassius and Stevens challenged each other to a swimming race. They both stripped down to their boxers. 

"Is that a ring on his chest?" Jack asked Clara, looking over at Cassius.

"Yes, his wedding ring."

"Through his nipple?" Jack wrinkled his nose.

"Well – he wanted to keep it secret." Clara shrugged, looking over at Stevens and Cassius who were now swimming across the small pond. "I think it's rather hot."

"Huh." Jack shook his head. "Must have hurt, though, right?"

"It was a spell, but yes, I think it did. Not like he used a needle or anything. You know, Jack, there are people who like a bit of pain."

"Never understood that myself, it's just weird." Jack looked over at Corbin who was laying down staring at the stars, a slight frown on his face.

* * *

For Jack's thirty-third birthday, they drove up to Loch Ness, a place Jack had always wanted to visit, and had a picnic lunch. They got back to Corbin's house after dark and Jack convinced Corbin to floo over to his flat. He snuggled up to Corbin on the sofa. 

"So, muggles really don't believe there's a monster in the Loch?" Jack asked.

Corbin laughed. "Most muggles don't, there are some who believe though – they're considered a bit...odd."

Jack thought about that, watching the firelight flicker on Corbin's handsome face.

"What?"

"What?" Jack answered vaguely. Corbin's brows drew together as he looked at him. Jack threaded his hands through Corbin's hair, feeling the curls wrap around his fingers. He tugged until their mouths met and Corbin was kissing him. Jack started to run his hands down Corbin's back and immediately felt the muscles tense up. He moved his hands back to Corbin's shoulders and broke the kiss gently. Corbin would say he needed to get home now, Jack thought as he suppressed a sigh.

"I should get home." Corbin said softly.

"All right." Jack answered. "I'll be at your house at ten."

"Are you sure you don't just want to floo?" Corbin asked as he stood up.

"No, I like the drive. And I'd have to come over anyway, the presents for Harry and Remus are there."

"Right." Corbin nodded. "Um." He ran a hand through his hair as Jack stood. "Happy birthday, Jack." He kissed Jack swiftly and Disapparated.

* * *

"I just feel like I'm losing my best friend." Jack said sadly, raking his hands through his hair. 

"You know Corbin." Liam took a drink. "He always said Janna wished he'd talk about his feelings more. She would talk to Katrina about it – and boy, you don't want to know what Katrina thinks about Corbin's ability to be a good boyfriend."

"Katrina thinks any man who doesn't buy her flowers every week is a bad boyfriend." Jack said calmly. "I don't care about flowers. I'm not a girl. I just want him to talk to me."

"How's that not being a girl?"

"Sod off." Jack punched Liam's arm.

"So he doesn't talk, he's not some mushy romantic man who's in touch with his feelings and writes you poetry. You can't really be surprised."

"He wrote songs about Malfoy."

"When he was sixteen." Liam pointed out.

"Well…oh, I don't care." Jack said with frustration. "I just thought it'd be different with _me_. We've been friends for so long! And I want to talk to him about all this, it's driving me crazy not to talk all this out with him. But how am I supposed to talk to my best friend about the troubles I'm having with my boyfriend when the two people are the same person!"

"Got me." Liam shrugged. "That's why I'm straight."

* * *

"Hello!" Jack called as he entered Corbin's house. 

"Hi." Corbin answered from the kitchen.

"How are you?" Jack crossed over and kissed Corbin.

"Fine." Corbin answered breathlessly, a good ten minutes after the question had been asked.

"What's that?" Jack watched Corbin put a scroll down on the table.

"Letter from Draco."

"Oh. How is he doing at school?"

"Good. Busy with classes and Head Boy duties."

"I remember our seventh year. It doesn't seem like it was so long ago. Sixteen years now."

"Yeah."

"Some of the memories are still so clear." Seventh year had started under the dark cloud of Voldemort's ever increasing power. The death of his parents had happened right before school started.

_Flashback_

Jack walked down the train corridor towards the prefects' compartment. He knew people were staring but no one said a word to him. He tried to smile, to act normal, but it was hard when no one would make eye contact. His parents' murders and their funerals had both been featured on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The funeral had been yesterday, the Minister of Magic had attended, as well as many other Ministry officials.

He noticed Cassius Malfoy standing in the corridor in front of him, his back was to Jack but the hair was unmistakable.

"Malfoy." Jack said in greeting.

Malfoy turned and nodded silently. The tall young man had a Head Boy badge on his robes. Jack wasn't surprised, he knew Dumbledore had favorites.

"Jack, " Corbin, who'd been hidden from view by Malfoy, reached out a tentative hand. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

Jack shook it, noticing Cassius's eyes narrowing. "Thanks."

"If you need anything-"

"Thanks." Jack said.

"The train's going to leave soon, you should get back to Owen." Cassius said, pulling Corbin close to him.

"All right." Corbin tried to get out of Cassius's grasp, glancing over at Jack. Jack looked away, but he could see the reflection in the window as Cassius leant down and kissed Corbin.

"If Cousin Regulus comes near you, let me know." Cassius's icy voice made the hair on Jack's neck stand on end.

"Don't worry." Corbin said softly as Cassius kissed his cheek, moving down to his neck. "I can protect myself. See you later, Jack."

"See you." Jack turned back and gave a small wave as Corbin walked off.

"I'll take your share of the cars – if you don't want to patrol."

"No, it's fine." Jack said coolly. They didn't know who had killed his parents, but Lucius Malfoy was one of the chief suspects and Jack held Cassius responsible by association.

On Halloween, the darkness had been swept away when Voldemort had been defeated. Jack had felt sorrow that James and Lily Potter were dead, he had admired them when they'd been at school, but the fear that had hung over the school, and the world, was gone. The world had seemed to open up with possibilities. Corbin had broken up with Malfoy, although he spent most of his time in the library, Jack knew that he'd applied to be an auror and Jack was looking forward to training together.

_EndFlashback_

Jack smiled fondly at the memories, realizing he'd been half in love with Corbin for years. He looked up at Corbin who was staring out the window with a scowl.

"Corbin?"

Corbin jumped, startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

"It wasn't all bad, at Hogwarts, was it?"

"No, of course not."

"You told Draco you and Cassie were never friends. I thought you were."

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really, I suppose." Jack paused. "Did you love him?"

"Christ, I don't know. He was so overwhelming and it was all so... I thought…" Corbin shook his head. "It's not important now."

"I think it is. It's shaped who you are."

"Cassius Malfoy has _nothing_ to do with who I am." Corbin snapped. "Or who I was. Bloody hell, Jack, why do you want to talk about the past?"

"Because talking is good! Because I tell you everything and you tell me nothing!" Jack replied with frustration. He pulled a thin package out of his robe pocket and threw it on to the table. "Happy anniversary."

"What?"

"It's six months. Since our first date."

"Oh." Corbin stared at the package. "I…didn't get you anything."

"You didn't need to. I saw this and I thought you'd like it. Then I realized it'd been six months so…."

"Oh."

"I'm going out of town tonight. Shacklebolt had a change of plans so I'm going to a conference for him, in Moscow. It starts tomorrow. I'll be gone a week." Jack looked at Corbin who was still staring at the package on the table. "I'll miss you." He said quietly.

"I don't know why you would," Corbin sighed heavily, "I'm a prat."

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean we're not friends anymore. You're my best friend in the whole world."

Corbin shrugged. Jack felt a surge of frustration. Since they'd started dating, there'd been a shift in how Corbin acted towards him. While Corbin had never been very open about his feelings, he was less so now. He was acting just like Cassius…or rather, just like Jack had always supposed Malfoy acted – cold and aloof.

"You said once you wanted to be loved like you were the most important thing in someone's life – but you won't _let_ yourself be loved like that! I _want_ to love you and you just push me away!" Jack realized he was shouting and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"You're my best friend and we're dating but I feel like we're further apart than we've ever been." He continued softly. "I miss you. I miss _us_. Does that make any sense?"

Corbin nodded silently.

"I want it to be like it used to be. Only with snogging, with _more_ than snogging. I want you to let me love you. Do you think we could work on that when I get back?"

"Yeah." Corbin answered hoarsely.

"Good." Jack sighed with relief. He walked over to Corbin and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I have to pack. I'll owl to let you know I've arrived safely. Bye." Jack said, swallowing the 'I love you' that wanted to leap out of his mouth. Somehow, although he had said those words often to Corbin over the years, they seemed to be weightier now and he wasn't able to speak them as easily. Jack Disapparated without another word.

* * *

"And the thing is, he _does_ tell me everything! He tells me things I'd rather not hear – you wouldn't _want_ to know the things I do about Liam - and I…I barely talk about anything other than work! I'm such a bastard! He misses me. We spend almost every bloody day together and he _misses_ me! _That's_ how much I'm not talking, apparently. And…the whole sex thing…I know he wants…I just…I completely panic whenever he tries to do more than kiss me." 

"Haven't found the spell to remove the piercings yet?" Stevens asked calmly after Corbin finished his rant.

Corbin shook his head, taking several gulps of beer. "I know you think I'm being unreasonable, but Jack thinks they're weird. I mean, not that he knows I have any, but he freaked about Cassie's."

"And is that the _only_ reason you panic about having sex?" Stevens asked. "You don't think you're obsessing about your irrational fear of Jack's reaction to your other kinks?"

Corbin took a long drink of his beer. Stevens waited. Corbin took another drink.

"Maybe. I think…If I don't actually say I love him or fuck him, it's like…I could still deny it, being gay." Corbin grimaced, staring at his now empty pint of Guinness. "Plausible deniability. That's so stupid, isn't it! Jack deserves better. Sirius probably said I love you all the bloody time and he probably talked about his feelings all the time too, probably _while_ they had sex all the time."

"Stop comparing yourself to Sirius. He wasn't perfect, and he wasn't without kinks, no one is." Stevens said softly. "You still need to let go of all that baggage your parents gave you about being gay. They still should have loved you, even if you are gay and a wizard. You're a great guy."

"Sure." Corbin agreed sarcastically.

"You are. Hell, if I weren't married to Clara _and_ I was gay, I'd date you. Except I think Jack would have something to say about that. He loves you a lot. You make him happy – most of the time, anyway."

"I'm going to lose him. Because I'm a huge git."

"You won't lose him. Talk to him."

"What do I say?"

"Say whatever you feel! Merlin's beard, he's known you for years. And now he finds you're shit when it comes to talking about your romantic feelings, well…he's probably always known that. You need to take the pressure off yourself. Say…'Jack, I love you and I want to have sex with you but I'm worried you're going to freak because I'm a kinky bugger.' Need me to write it down?"

"Come on."

"When does he get back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Get him a present. Make it a six month and one week anniversary present. Then snog him senseless and stick your hand down his pants. Clara does that to me and I completely forget that I was ever mad at her."

"You never get mad at her."

"Right…well…it means she's forgotten she's mad at me, then. Regardless, it's something that a boyfriend appreciates."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for continuing to review my stories! I love the encouragement. Peegchica, I think you will like this chapter. MoonyPadfootJr, I think you'll find the answer to the question ofchildren in this chapter. And that's all I'm saying for now. :-) Special thanks to XaveriiJade for the beta! The next chapter might be up in the next few days. Oh, and this chapter is a bit long - but I know you will like it a lot - lots of stuff happens! I'd love to hear what everyone's favorite bit is!

**Chapter 14 **

"What's this?" Jack looked at the wrapped gift quizzically. He'd been delayed in Moscow for two days after the conference and had come directly to work.

"It's a six month, one week and three day anniversary present." Corbin answered softly, sitting down in the chair next to Jack's desk.

"I told you, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know. I just happened to see it when I was out…shopping for something you would like, and there it was, so I bought it. Just open the damn thing."

Jack tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a lovely picture frame. Corbin had placed a picture of the two of them taken at Tabby and Moody's wedding in the frame.

"I thought…you have pictures of your family on your desk." Corbin mumbled.

"You're right, I don't have any of you." Jack looked over at Corbin with a smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I got angry, before you left. About…you know."

"He didn't make you who you are, I just meant people we know influence us."

"He made me confront something in myself that I hated." Corbin looked down at his hands. "It's stupid that I hate him for that, isn't it."

"It's not. I still hate Snape for telling me I'd never be a master potions maker even though it's true."

Corbin laughed quietly. He laid his hand on Jack's knee for a moment. "I've got to get back to work." He stood up. Jack looked up and was about to say something when Corbin bent down and kissed him. Whatever Jack had been going to say was completely forgotten.

"I missed you." Corbin whispered against his mouth before pressing another kiss to Jack's mouth.

Jack's answer sounded something like 'gah'

Corbin smiled and walked towards the cubicle opening.

"Come over tonight." Jack said quickly. Corbin nodded and waved without looking back.

* * *

"Sweet Merlin, I missed you too." Jack murmured between kisses. He'd yanked Corbin in as soon as he'd opened the door. He was pressed against Corbin who was pressed against the wall. Corbin's strong arms were around Jack's waist, the heat from him was making Jack dizzy.

Jack pulled back abruptly, he'd been dying to ask Corbin something since their conversation that morning.

"So…when you said Malfoy made you confront something you hated…that was that you're gay, right?"

"What?" Corbin asked, trying to catch his breath. Jack repeated his question. "Oh, well…yes."

"You said 'hated', so you don't hate being gay anymore?"

"Jack." Corbin's hands clenched in Jack's robes before moving away. "It's…I don't want to be gay, it's just…it doesn't matter if I hate it or not, I am."

"You don't want to be gay." Jack said slowly, taking a step back. "So, what are we doing?"

"We're dating?"

"Why are we dating if you don't want to be with me?"

"I never said I didn't want to be with you. I said I didn't want to be gay. There's a huge difference."

"I don't see it."

"Wouldn't you rather be straight?"

"Why would I? Is it better?"

"It's _normal!_" Corbin shouted.

"In the _muggle_ world!" Jack yelled back. "Why don't you just be straight again then? And while you're at it, why don't you go live like a muggle?"

"I tried! I can't!" Corbin exclaimed angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry you hate your life so much." Jack crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He could feel his heart pounding, hurting at the thought of not being with Corbin.

"I didn't say that!" Corbin growled. "Aren't there things you'd rather be than what you are? Things that would make you happier – or…better or something? But you can't change yourself? Even after you've tried? No. Of course not, because you're bloody perfect." Corbin finished quietly, sounding defeated. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. After a moment he shook his head and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to keep dating. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He started to move towards the door.

"Corbin, " Jack reached out and grabbed his arm, "I'm not perfect. You know I'm not. And if you think all this acting like a ruddy great bastard is going to get me to break up with you, you have another thing coming. I know it isn't really you, so you can just stop it, right now. Stop it, understand me?"

Corbin nodded, gazing down at the floor. Jack sighed and brushed his hand through Corbin's hair.

"You just talked about your feelings, how did that feel?" He asked gently.

"Painful."

"But, amazingly, you're still alive. See? It didn't kill you. So you can do it more often, right?"

"Sure." Corbin agreed reluctantly.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled Corbin close. "You're going to drive me to drink, " he murmured, before pressing a kiss to Corbin's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I do want to be with you."

"I know." Jack kissed Corbin's nose.

"You're wrong, you know."

"About what?"

"I am a bastard, it's not an act."

"So you say." Jack answered lightly. "I, however, have a different opinion, one formed over many years of studying you. And that, my friend, is why I am not giving up on you. You'd like me to, wouldn't you."

"No." Corbin's voice was so hoarse Jack had to strain to hear his answer.

* * *

Corbin's birthday party in mid-October was a small but raucous affair. Stevens and Clara were there along with a few friends from school and some friends from work. Jack watched Corbin interact with his friends, realizing that he and Corbin rarely socialized together. Most of their time together was spent just the two of them. He liked seeing Corbin happy and laughing with other people.

At last, after midnight, all the guests had left and they were alone. Corbin was sprawled on the floor. Jack moved to lay next to him. He placed one hand firmly on Corbin's hipbone and moved the other one to cup the back of Corbin's head. "Happy birthday." He placed a firm kiss to Corbin's mouth. "I love you." Jack kissed him again, feeling Corbin's hand grab on to his shoulder as their mouths moved against one another. He wanted Corbin so much that his arousal was almost painful. He could feel the exact moment when Corbin noticed it: tension crept into the long limbs that had been so gracefully relaxed just a moment before. Jack placed another kiss against Corbin's mouth before sitting up.

"I should get home." He levered himself off the floor with the help of the nearby coffee table. He headed over towards the fireplace. When he turned around, Corbin was standing a few feet away looking at the floor. He walked back over and kissed Corbin again. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you take a sobering potion or you'll have a hangover at work."

"I will." Corbin said, his hands on Jack's waist. "Thank you for my present, Jack."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

They were in Diagon Alley after work, shopping for a Christmas present for Stevens and then going to have dinner. As they walked down the crowded street, a blonde man bumped into Jack's shoulder. As he turned to apologize, he saw Corbin.

"Oh, Merlin! Hello!"

Jack watched as a muscle in Corbin's jaw twitched.

"It's been –, I've missed." The man stopped and looked at Jack and then noticed Jack's hand held firmly in Corbin's.

"Hello." Jack said politely into the lengthening silence.

"Well, I just - sorry." The man nodded to Jack and walked away.

Corbin started walking quickly in the opposite direction the man had gone.

"Who was that?"

"No one." Corbin held the door open to Flourish and Blotts.

"Seems like he's a friend. Is he a friend from school? I didn't recognize him."

"No. He's not a friend at all." Corbin's hands were in his pockets now as he walked down the aisle behind Jack.

"It's fine if he is. I think it's important to have friends, people you can talk to." Jack stopped talking with some effort.

"He's not a friend, Jack." Corbin repeated, looking at a selection of quills.

"All right." Jack said, feeling uneasy, like he always did when he could sense Corbin withholding something.

"He's just…someone…Christ." Corbin pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a couple deep breaths. "He's someone I used to have sex with."

"Oh." Jack nodded. He hadn't known Corbin had dated any men other than Cassius. "An ex-boyfriend, then."

"No." Corbin grimaced. "It wasn't like that. I don't even know his name."

"Oh," Jack smiled, "I know how _that_ is. I spent summer vacation on Crete after we left Hogwarts and there was this festival the second night I was there and…" Jack stopped himself as he noticed Corbin staring at him.

"What was his name?"

"Alexis."

"Alexis. Wasn't that the name of your boyfriend when we started auror training?"

"Yes."

"Jack, it's not anonymous sex if you know the man's name."

"But I _barely_ knew him!"

"And then you dated! For seven months!"

"Fine!" Jack said huffily, "I've never had anonymous sex."

Corbin was glaring at the quills.

"Anyway, it seemed like _that_ was more than a one time thing, even if you _didn't_ know his name. Did you see him often?"

"Yeah." Corbin took another deep breath.

"And you don't sleep with him anymore?"

"No! Of course, I don't. Jesus, Jack."

"It's all right if you were." Jack said, picking up a quill set, and making a supreme effort to sound casual. "We've never said we're exclusive. How about this one?"

"We're not exclusive?" Corbin stared at Jack as he took the quill set in his hand without looking at it.

"I assumed we were, but we've never actually talked about it."

"Oh. I…well, I thought we were, too."

"Good. Then it's settled." Jack smiled.

"That we're exclusive."

"Mmm….I think that one is the best." Jack tapped the set still in Corbin's hand.

"You think so?" Corbin looked down at it for the first time.

"Yes, and I know you could look at quills for hours so just buy it and let's go have dinner."

"Quills are important, the right – "

"Spare me the Ravenclaw Quill Manifesto, please. I'm starving." Jack grinned.

"Where do you want to eat? " Corbin started towards the counter to pay.

"Anywhere's fine. Someplace off Diagon Alley would be best, not so crowded." Jack followed, standing next to Corbin at the counter.

"'Ello, Jack." The man behind the counter said, ringing up the purchase.

"Hello, Trevor." Jack smiled. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain. That'll be 5 galleons and 2 sickles. The husband's pregnant with another, due in spring." Trevor glanced over at Corbin. "When are you two going to have kids? You've been together for years, you should get a move on. I can recommend a great medi-witch."

"Oh, we've not even been dating a year." Jack said, as Corbin counted out his coins.

"Go on!" Trevor looked amazed. "I thought…" He looked over at Corbin and stared for a moment before turning back to Jack. "Must have been mistaken." He smiled at Jack apologetically.

"It's all right." Jack smiled. "I'll get the name of the medi-witch from you when we're ready. Not getting any younger, you know."

"That's the truth, ain't it." Trevor agreed as Corbin handed over the coins. "See you two later." He handed the bag to Corbin who nodded.

"Bye, Trevor." Jack said, following Corbin out of the store. Corbin reached for Jack's hand as they entered the crowded street. Jack loved the small things Corbin did that showed how much he cared, like holding his hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crush of people. It _almost_ made up for the fact Corbin wasn't good at talking about his feelings.

"You still want to have a baby?" Corbin asked, as they sat down at a small table in a Thai restaurant off of Diagon Alley.

"Yes. I've always wanted a baby, maybe several babies." Jack answered, "Don't you?"

"I just…it's not really normal, is it?" Corbin grimaced.

"It might not be for muggles, but it is in our world." Jack snapped. "Corbin, if it were _normal_," Jack put the word in imaginary quotations, "would you want to have children? I mean, I thought, I was thinking we'd get married…" Jack watched the muscle in Corbin's jaw twitch, "Eventually…and then we'd." Jack couldn't continue in the presence of Corbin's formidable silence.

Jack sighed inwardly as he looked at the menu. How was one supposed to talk about things when one's boyfriend did not want to talk? Jack wondered if he could get some Veritaserum from work…only there were forms in quintuplicate that had to be approved before you were allowed to requisition any from the Potions Supplier.

* * *

"Here's that book I borrowed." Cassius put the heavy book on Corbin's desk at work.

"I'm surprised you remembered to return it." Corbin said dryly, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Remus likes it when I kiss his neck and tell him I love him when we're having sex." Cassius said quickly, before he lost his nerve.

Corbin looked over at Cassius and raised an eyebrow. "While that's a fascinating fact, it's _very_ disturbing that you felt the need to share it with me."

"Just thought I'd tell you because Jack might like that too." Cassius shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

Corbin snorted scornfully. "Forgive me if I find it ironic to get romantic advice from _you_."

"I know we…" Cassius waved his hand dismissively, the conversation was going well so far and he needed to maintain the momentum. "I like you, I've always liked you, I mean, well, not right after you broke up with me, but I want you to be happy. Jack loves you and you're messing it up."

"I'm messing it up? He said that?" Corbin asked sharply.

"He didn't have to say it. Yesterday he came to talk to Remus about you because he's so frustrated! Doesn't _that_ say anything to you?"

Corbin didn't say a word. Cassius fought to keep from chewing his fingers. He was in it now, he might as well keep talking. Stevens would be impressed if he was able to finish the conversation, the thought gave him renewed courage.

"Jack also said something about wanting marriage and babies and that you're an emotionless brick wall who refuses to have sex with him. Has he said anything to you?"

"It's none of your business." Corbin's expression was unreadable. He would have made an excellent Malfoy, Cassius thought to himself, although his coloring was more like the Blacks.

"Maybe not, but you should have a talk with him." Cassius said firmly. "Tonight. Take him to a romantic restaurant. Have sex. That's what he wants. I can't believe you've dated this long and haven't had sex. You were always gagging for it at school." Cassius had to try hard not to flinch as Corbin suddenly glared at him. Belatedly, he remembered they weren't really friends and he had probably overstepped some boundary. He needed to move quickly in order to keep his nose unbroken. "Fuck, is that the time? I have a meeting with…someone." Cassius strode towards the cubicle opening and was stopped by a barrier spell. At least, he reflected with relief, it hadn't been a fist.

"We are going to finish this little bonding session right now or I will hex you." Corbin said icily. "What else did he say?"

"Jack wants you to tell him you love him…if you love him, that is, he doesn't know if you do." Cassius answered, carefully staying out of arm's reach. "You really do need to talk to him, he loves you very much. He has for ages." He finished, his voice betraying more warmth than he would have liked. Damn it, he was being out-Malfoy-ed by a Muggle born. His father was probably spinning in his grave.

"Thank you. I'll keep your words of wisdom in mind."

Corbin didn't sound especially appreciative, but he'd always been hard for Cassius to read. Maybe he really meant it. The problem, Cassius reflected, with talking without emotion was that it really didn't give the listener anything to go on. He wondered wildly how Remus had felt when they were first dating. Maybe, as a show of gratitude for putting up with him, he should buy Remus flowers – or chocolates…did Remus like chocolates? He couldn't remember. Maybe they'd just have sex. Harry and Draco were home from school, but Cassius could give them the car keys in order to get a few hours alone with Remus. Thinking of Remus reminded him of the second to last thing Remus had said to him that morning.

"Remus also – "

"If you tell me another thing Remus likes in bed I will have to gouge out my eardrums with my wand and then I'll think of something _more_ horrible to do to you." Corbin said through gritted teeth.

"No, he wanted me to remind you that you and Jack are invited over for Christmas dinner."

"Right. If Jack hasn't dumped me before then, we'll be there."

"Good. All right. Um…I'll just…go then."

Corbin nodded. Cassius felt almost lightheaded as he walked back towards his desk. Matchmaking was hard work. He needed a drink. Or maybe he just needed to go home early. The second option, since it included Remus, was the better one.

* * *

"I'd love to live in a house like Windy Corner." Jack said as he and Corbin sat on the sofa in Corbin's living room. They had just returned from Christmas dinner at Windy Corner with Remus, Cassius and their family.

"How's this house different from Windy Corner?" Corbin asked slowly as he threw another log on the fire.

"I don't know. It's just…Windy Corner seems…lived in, full of love, cozy. Like a _home_. I don't know. A family lives there, you know? Holly House was like that…until my parents died. I miss that."

"Huh." Corbin looked into the fire, watching the flames grow higher. Jack couldn't see the expression on his face.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Corbin snapped angrily. "I've never lived in a house like that."

"Oh."

"That's all you're going to say?" Corbin mocked, his hand touching his abdomen. Over the years, Jack had learned to recognize that as a sign that Corbin's stomach was bothering him – it happened when he was upset.

"I'm sorry. You hardly ever talk about your family, and I -"

"I don't want to talk about them." Corbin snapped.

Jack lowered his head into his hands and gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath, trying to relax. He knew Corbin had issues. He knew Corbin was trying to work through them. But if he only knew if Corbin really loved him and wanted to be with him…he was so tired of being shut out or pushed away. Jack wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. They were going to hash this out tonight if it killed – no, too strong – if it hurt both of them. He felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him back on the sofa.

He looked up and Corbin's mouth was on his and hips were pushing into his. Corbin deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking over Jack's tongue and teeth. Jack felt arousal sweep through his body as Corbin rocked against him. Jack mumbled in surprise as fingers were suddenly in his robes, circling him, stroking him. Corbin never initiated physical intimacy beyond kissing and this was the very first time he had ever touched Jack so intimately.

_Merlin_, Jack thought, his head falling back against the cushion. He was growing dizzy from the passionate assault. Corbin's mouth moved to Jack's neck, sucking and licking. _Oh, it was too much, too fast._ There was an almost frantic quality to the kisses and strokes. The friction between them, as Corbin moved against him, was driving Jack closer to his climax. Jack reached for Corbin, trying to pull him away, to slow down the pace. As his fingers enclosed Corbin's wrist in a tight hold, Corbin muffled a sharp groan against Jack's neck, and bucked hard against Jack causing them both to go over the edge.

Jack struggled to get his breathing under control, feeling sticky and dazed.

"What…what was that?"

"Kissing…and…stuff." Corbin answered slowly, moving off Jack's lap.

"I mean…why…you haven't…and then."

"I thought you wanted-"

"I don't want to just get off. I could do that with anyone. I want it to mean something."

"Like it meant something with Sirius." Corbin said dully, his eyes downcast.

"Yes! Exactly. When you're in love, it's not just about sex." Jack reached out to touch Corbin's arm, but he stood up and ran out of the room. A moment later, he could hear Corbin throwing up in the bathroom. "Damn it." Jack swore, "_We're_ in love, you bloody fool."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to my devoted readers! I'd love to get more reviews – let me know what you think:-) Thanks to Assur (I'm glad you're back and you're enjoying the story! I think you'll really like this chapter!), MoonyPadfootJr (yes, that's a yes to children. And I hope you like this chapter!) and XaveriiJade for special help on the beta!

Next chapter up next weekend!

**Chapter 15**

Corbin sat against the bathtub, his knees to his chest, his forehead pressed against his knees. His stomach was still queasy but he didn't think there was anything left to throw up. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He didn't lift his head. It was all too humiliating.

"I brought some potion for your stomach." Jack's voice was gentle.

"I'm sorry." Corbin's voice was muffled against his knees, but he couldn't make himself look up. "I thought you wanted me-"

"I do."

"But I'm not Sirius." Corbin tugged his hair so hard that tears pricked his eyes. "I'm sorry he's dead. I'm sorry you can't be with him because it hurts you so much. I wanted you to want to be with _me_, not just because you can't be with Sirius. I'm such a…I don't know. I don't know why you'd want to be with me."

"I know you're not Sirius. I've never expected you to be. I know exactly who you are, Corbin Angus Hill." Jack's hand started to rub soothing circles between Corbin's shoulder blades. "You've been one of my best friends for years. I don't know what I would do without you." Jack paused. "Do you know when I started having a crush on you?"

Corbin shook his head, staring down at the bathmat, picking at a loose thread..

"When you told me you still wanted to be my friend. That day on the train."

"Really?" Corbin looked up at Jack in surprise.

"Yes. But you weren't gay. Then you were but you were dating Malfoy, then you weren't and then you were married and after you got divorced I wasn't sure what you were." Jack's brown eyes were smiling gently.

"Me neither." Corbin said wryly. Jack smiled and shifted closer. Corbin felt a little of the tension leave his body as Jack's hand massaged his neck.

"The timing was never right for us before. But I do want to be with _you_. I think you are a wonderful man, I always have."

Corbin clenched his hands together. This was it. He had to do this.

"Malfoy said you didn't know if I loved you." His voice cracked. "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I…I'm not good at talking about my feelings, I know that. But I'm trying. I _am_ trying, because I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Corbin risked a glance up at Jack who was staring wide-eyed at him, his hand frozen on his back. Corbin didn't know what he was going to do, but he'd just poured his heart out and Jack was staring at him like he'd grown two heads and turned plaid.

"Oh, Corbin." Jack smiled broadly, both dimples showing, and hugged Corbin towards him. "I love you too. And thank you for telling me that. It means the world to me. I'm sorry, for what I said…because I meant I want to have sex with _you,_ because I love you, not just to get off. My brain was a little muddled. You give a brilliant hand job." Jack kissed his cheek.

"I'll put that on my CV." Corbin said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare. I don't want anyone else knowing about that." Jack handed Corbin the glass of potion. He gratefully took a sip, feeling his stomach immediately calm. "We'll take this one day at a time. But I want you to know that I am committed to you, to us. I want us to be together. Whatever you need from me, to help you, I'll give it to you. I love you."

* * *

"Corbin!" Jack burst into the bathroom at Corbin's home. "We've only got 30 minutes before we have to-" Jack stopped, realizing he'd pulled the shower curtain aside, exposing a naked Corbin…a naked, wet, soapy Corbin. He'd seen Corbin naked before but as his eyes start to travel down to Corbin's chest he noticed colorful designs on Corbin's chest and a glint of metal. Corbin shifted, one arm coming up to cross his chest protectively. He forced his eyes back up to Corbin's face. Corbin looked panicked.

"Um. I'll let you finish." Jack dropped the curtain back in place feeling like a complete heel. "I'm sorry, I'll wait outside."

He walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door, trying to will away the arousal and calm his breathing. A minute or so later, the doorknob moved in his hand. Jack jumped away from the door as Corbin opened it.

"Hi." Corbin said, his face downcast. He had a thick robe tied securely around his waist. His arms were crossed protectively over his chest, his right holding the left. Jack didn't know why Corbin was insecure about his body. They'd showered together during training and practice sessions. Jack had never noticed any tattoos (other than the auror one) or piercings on Corbin's lean, muscular body during any of the furtive looks he'd taken over the years and he suspected they might be the reason.

"Hi." Jack said gently, reaching a hand out. "I'm so sorry I burst in on you." Jack continued to reach until his hand was on Corbin's hip.

"It's all right." Corbin muttered.

"I remember when you got hurt." He said lightly, stroking his hand down Corbin's left arm. Corbin raised his head slowly to look at Jack. "I knew you did a concealing charm on it, to hide the scar. Dumbledore assigned me hospital watch, in case of any trouble between Regulus and Cassius. I helped Madam Pomfrey change the dressing a couple times and she told me it would leave a scar no matter what she did."

"I didn't know you helped."

"You were unconscious. I tried to convince her to let me give you a sponge bath but she always said no."

Corbin smiled. "I doubt Malfoy would have liked that."

"I would have dared his anger." Jack took another step towards Corbin and placed his other hand on Corbin's hip. "Hi."

"Hi." Corbin smiled as Jack leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"My offer for a sponge bath is still good, you know." Jack said softly.

"I'll remember that." Corbin moved his hands to Jack's waist.

Jack's eyes strayed to Corbin's neck and he watched a droplet of water move downwards to his collarbone and underneath the robe. He moved his hand very slowly and pushed the material aside, stroking over the warm, damp skin that was revealed. He lifted his other hand just as slowly and pushed so that the robe was open across Corbin's chest.

"I didn't know you had this." Jack traced over the smooth metal ring piercing Corbin's right nipple. "Or these." Jack's hand moved to trace over the tattoos on Corbin's chest. Jack looked back up at Corbin's face. He looked wretched.

"You didn't want me to know?" Jack asked.

"It's just…I was going to get them removed, " Corbin said miserably, "Before you saw them."

"Oh, " Jack said softly, lovingly stroking his hand over Corbin's skin. "I like them."

"You don't. You think piercing is weird."

"How do you know that?"

"Your reaction when you saw Malfoy's."

"Oh. Well…that's different. I think yours is hot." Jack smoothed a finger over the ring again. "Definitely hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jack kissed Corbin tenderly. "You're beautiful. I have a tattoo too, you know." Jack said, tracing over the tattoo on Corbin's collarbone. "It's _just_ like this one. What an embarrassing coincidence."

Corbin laughed. Jack leaned in and kissed him more firmly as Corbin moved closer to him.

"How many do you have?"

"Five."

"And…how many piercings?"

"Two."

"So, when do I get to see the others?"

"I don't know." Corbin shrugged. Jack, who had looked back down to Corbin's chest, watched the muscles move on his chest and the nipple ring caught the light.

"Aren't we going to the movies tonight?" Corbin asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I got the movie time wrong, that's why I came rushing over." Jack answered. "You've got, " Jack looked at his watch, "twenty minutes."

"I'll be ready in ten." Corbin said as he walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Jack leaned against the wall, trying to get rid of the visions of the possible locations of the second piercing.

* * *

After the movie, they stopped to get a bite to eat. They were tucked into a booth in the back of the pub. Jack did a privacy spell on the booth so that they would be able to hear each other talk over the loud music.

Corbin was playing with the food on his plate.

"You're not hungry?" Jack asked, reaching for his pint of cider.

"I've been seeing a healer." Corbin said quickly, addressing his chips. "Since my divorce. Because, I know, well, it was Stevens's idea. I told him – the healer that is – what you said the other night and he said I should trust you, talk to you, because we've been friends for so long and you know…you know. My parents…they didn't…" Corbin's voice grew quieter, "They were ashamed of me…because I was a wizard and gay. They said sex is only supposed to be for having babies and you're not supposed to like it, especially not with another man. But I like it, really like it, when you touch me…" Corbin trailed off.

Jack made what he hoped was an encouraging and supportive listening noise.

"I just…my parents, their feelings changed once they knew what I was and I've always worried…if I let someone in…let them know everything…I don't want you to hate me too."

"You're my best friend. Nothing I could find out about you would make me love you less." Jack said, reminded of a comment Remus had said a few weeks ago. "I wouldn't hate you, not because of something you are."

"You might."

"I might not like a decision you've made, but I'd still love you." Jack said with certainty, taking a drink.

Corbin looked at Jack and then took a bite of his food. He didn't seem totally convinced but at least he was eating.

"It feels different now, doesn't it?" Corbin said quietly, starting to play with his food again.

"What does?"

"It's like we're not best friends anymore. I mean, you say it, but we don't talk like we used to."

"Why do you think that is?"

"It's complicated now."

"I think it'll be less complicated once I see you naked and we have sex."

"What? Why?"

"Because isn't that what you've been hiding from me? The fact you have those piercings and you think I won't like you because you're…what's the word…wavy?

"Kinky." Corbin said quietly.

"Kinky, right. Muggles have so many hang-ups about sex." He shook his head. "You've been hiding things from me and it's put a strain on our relationship. So as I see it, we need to get naked. We don't have to rush into sex. Just the naked stuff. It'll be a big naked...party."

Corbin was silent as he ate a few more bites of his food. When he started to play with the food again, Jack pulled out some money from his pocket and put it on the table.

"Let's go back to my place." He said, standing up.

* * *

He pushed Corbin back on the bed. Kissing him gently, he slowly pulled off Corbin's clothing. Jack knelt back, looking down at the barbell that pierced the head of Corbin's penis. Corbin shifted again. When Jack glanced up he could see the blush staining Corbin's cheeks.

"I didn't think you could get sexier, but I really think…" Jack traced a finger over the piercing, rolling it in his fingers. "You managed it."

"Jack, _oh_, stop touching it."

"Why?" Jack asked innocently. Corbin gasped as Jack's fingers stroked over him. Jack lowered his head and slowly, carefully licked over the piercing before engulfing it in his mouth. Corbin's hands clenched on the bed as his hips jerked.

"Why'd you tell me my jaw wouldn't ache?"

"Does it?" Corbin stroked his fingers over Jack's jawbone. "I didn't last very long, you're good at that."

"Mm." Jack pulled Corbin closer. "Lots of practice."

"Really."

"My mother used to grow cucumbers in her garden and I would practice on them."

"You're joking."

"Am not. That's how I learned to control my gag reflex."

"Oh my God." Corbin shook his head. "I'm never going to be able to look at a cucumber without getting hard now."

Jack traced over the nipple ring before moving his hand to Corbin's groin.

"You didn't want me to see the piercings."

Corbin nodded. "I couldn't find any spell that would remove them."

"You can't just go back to where you got them done?"

"No. Um. No."

"Why not?"

"They were done with sex magic."

Jack had read about sex magic – it was a difficult practice, and although it wasn't a dark art, it was close. In order for sex magic spells to work, the spell caster had to be very intimate. Orgasm was the only way to complete the spell.

"I'm sure if you asked him he'd reverse the spells."

"Yeah." Corbin shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't been able to get in touch with him."

"Oh." Jack nodded, sensing that wasn't the whole truth. "Well, you like them?" Jack traced over the nipple ring. Corbin nodded. "And I like them. So...no need to remove them. I love you." Jack said softly.

"I love you too." Corbin whispered as Jack's hands slid up his chest. He kissed over all of Corbin's tattoos, scars and piercings. Corbin's breath caught every time Jack pressed his mouth against Corbin's skin.

Jack kissed Corbin's neck and moved up to swirl his tongue in Corbin's ear. He'd noticed Corbin twitched every time his ears were touched or whenever Jack leaned over to whisper to him. Several of Jack's boyfriends had liked having his tongue in their ears, so he decided to experiment. He was delighted when Corbin made a choking sound and his hips jerked against Jack's.

Jack thrust his tongue in and out a few times causing Corbin to moan and his fingers to clench on Jack's shoulder. Jack cautiously settled on top of him. Corbin's legs parted almost immediately to allow Jack to rest between his thighs. Jack started rocking against him in time with his tongue movement. He could feel Corbin growing hard again. His own arousal was almost painful. He swirled his tongue around the shell of the ear again before returning to the lazy thrusting of his tongue. Corbin's hips were thrusting up at Jack, matching Jack's movements. Corbin's hands threaded through Jack's hair and panting, moaning sighs filled Jack's ears.

Jack continued to rock against Corbin's body, kissing him. The friction between them brought them both over the edge.

Afterwards, Jack moved off Corbin, onto his side and pulled the other man close, kissing the back of his neck softly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel much better." Jack murmured. Corbin laughed softly. Jack had begun to fall asleep when he felt Corbin shift in his arms. He loosened his hold, expecting Corbin to move out of his embrace but was astonished when the other man simply turned around and cuddled closer, tucking his head under Jack's chin and winding his arms around him.


	16. Valentines and a Question

A HUGE thank you to my beta: XaveriiJade. This is for MoonyPadfootJr who emailed me and asked me for an update. So I'm not doing my grading that I _should_ be doing, just for you. :-) Thanks also to Assur for your review of Chapter 15. And now...a LONG update to make it worth your while.

**Chapter 16 – Valentines and A Question**

Jack looked down at his star chart and then back up at the sky. Corbin was laying on his back next to him, one of Jack's crossed legs was resting on his thigh. Jack put one hand on Corbin's stomach as he pointed with the other.

"There's Pegasus."

"Uh huh." Corbin agreed.

"Also known as the Square of Pegasus." Jack said, his fingers slipping under Corbin's sweater to stroke over the dark trail of hair just below Corbin's navel that led down to his groin.

"Correct, Mr. Bartleby." Corbin said, in a fair imitation of their old Astronomy professor.

"So, um….it's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Would you want to go out to dinner?"

"Jack," Corbin sat up abruptly, "Could I give you my present now?"

"What?"

"I just…I'm nervous about tomorrow, I know you always make a big deal of it and I-"

"You don't need to be nervous," Jack said soothingly. "It's just a day."

"It's your fourth favorite day of the year." Corbin pointed out dryly.

"Right. Well." Jack tried to think of something else to say.

"So, could I give it to you now?"

"All right." Jack answered and watched Corbin get up and walk quickly into the house. He debated about going home to get his present but didn't want to be gone when Corbin came back.

A few minutes later, Corbin walked out of the house, his guitar in his hand.

"You're not to say anything until I'm done." Corbin said firmly, as he sat back down.

"All right."

Corbin strummed the guitar softly, making some tuning adjustments.

"Did you write me a song?" Jack asked, suddenly feeling heat bloom in his chest.

"You're not supposed to talk."

"Sorry." Jack fidgeted for a moment as Corbin continued to fiddle with the tuning. "You wrote me a song?"

"Jack."

"Sorry."

Corbin began to sing. Jack felt tears start to prick at his eyes as he listened to the beautiful tune with words that were all about him. He waited until the last chord was done, the echo still ringing softly.

"You wrote me a song."

"Yeah." Corbin shrugged.

"It was beautiful."

"You liked it?"

"I loved it. Thank you. No one's ever written a song about me."

I've written you loads of songs, Jack."

"I want to hear them all." Jack moved to kiss Corbin swiftly before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my present for you." Jack Disapparated.

A moment later, Jack was back, holding a small box in his hands.

"It's…um," Jack shook his head, "Just open it."

"All right." Corbin set his guitar down and reached for the box. He was happy and relieved that Jack had liked the song. He ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was something that looked like a muggle snow globe. It was cloudy, like a crystal ball, except the inside was a pretty blue with glittery lights inside it. Corbin had no idea what it was. "What is it?"

"All right, it's really silly, but," Jack squirmed uncomfortably. "It's….my love for you. A bit of it anyway. Because, I wanted you to be able to see it. Because, I remember what you said a few months agoabout Owen's love being tangible, and I wanted my love to be tangible too and I thought blue was a lovely color, it's like your eyes and…well…Anyway, there it is."

Corbin felt a large lump growing in his throat as he looked at the object in his hand, turning it and watching the lights move around. He swallowed hard, trying to find something to say.

"Yeah. I mean, yeah." Jack bit his lip.

Corbin clenched the globe tightly in his hand and then set it down. He crawled towards Jack who was now babbling nervously about the other things he'd thought of buying instead.

"Thank you." Corbin whispered brokenly, slipping his hand around Jack's neck.

"You like it?"

Corbin nodded.

"I love you so much." Jack threw his arms around Corbin's waist and tackled him to the ground. His next words were almost lost against Corbin's skin as Jack's fingers tugged and pulled at Corbin's clothing. "You're my everything."

* * *

"Happy anniversary." Jack said between kisses.

"What anniversary is it today?" Corbin asked with a grin. Jack celebrated all sorts of anniversaries. Just last month had been the 20th anniversary of the first time they'd had detention together, although Corbin suspected Jack had made that up.

"The one year anniversary of our first date."

"Really?"

"Come outside."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Jack, it's late March in Scotland. It's not warm outside." Corbin protested as he was dragged out into the yard.

"They're called warming charms and I'm not afraid to use them." Jack waved his wand and performed several on Corbin.

"What if I get too hot now?"

"Take your shirt off." Jack smiled, flashing his dimples. "Close your eyes."

"How would that help?"

"No, not if you get too hot – do it now - close your eyes."

"Fine." Corbin sighed and closed his eyes.

Jack waved his wand and a blanket with a picnic basket appeared. There was a bottle of champagne in the basket along with assorted finger foods. Jack had, with close supervision by Tabby, prepared everything himself.

"This better not be a prank." Corbin muttered.

"Shush you." Jack got down on one knee in front of Corbin. "All right, now, open your eyes."

"What are you doing?"

Jack reached out and took Corbin's hand. "Corbin Angus Hill, will you marry me?"

"What?" Corbin gazed at him, astonishment clear in the blue eyes.

"In case you don't remember, in the wizarding world, we can get legally married. And I want to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd like to have children with you, but some time with just us together first would be lovely too. So, please, marry me."

"Where's the ring?"

"What?"

"Well, if we're going to be engaged…do I get an engagement ring? I bought Janna an engagement ring." Corbin crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Jack.

"Um…it's…not usual…an engagement ring."

"It's not?"

"No, I mean, a lot of people nowadays are doing engagement rings, because of the muggle influence, but we never used to use them."

"That's interesting." Corbin said thoughtfully.

"Would you really want one?" Jack asked, as he wracked his brain for something he could use as a ring.

"Um. Yeah. Since apparently I'm the girl in the relationship, I want a ring."

"You're not the girl." Jack said, as he summoned a fork from the basket and transfigured it into a ring. "All right, here's a ring. Happy?"

"Ask me again." Corbin sank down to his knees in front of Jack.

"Are you happy?" Jack repeated, wondering how his proposal had gotten so off track.

"No, the other thing."

"Will you marry me?"

"I just say yes? Or is there some weird wizard thing I have to say?"

"You say bugger me."

"Really?" Corbin held his hand out. "Then bugger me." Jack quickly slid the ring onto Corbin's finger, he'd made the spell so the ring stretched to fit. He pulled Corbin closer. One hand pressed against the top of Jack's thigh as he still knelt on one knee. The other, the one with the new ring, slid under Jack's shirt. Jack could feel the cool metal of the ring warming against their skin.

"I love you." Corbin said against Jack's mouth. Jack grinned and kissed Corbin breathless. "So, are you going to?"

"Going to what?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Fuck me." Corbin whispered as he looked at his hand.

It took Jack several seconds before he could speak, the idea of making love with Corbin for the first time had rendered him speechless. "Yes."

"Your warming charms really are quite good." Corbin stood and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He took a couple steps backwards. Jack got to his feet and followed Corbin slowly. "But it will be easier on your knees if we do it in bed." Corbin took off towards the house at a sprint.

Jack ran after him, climbing the stairs inside two at a time. He caught Corbin just inside the bedroom doorway and they tumbled to the bed together. Clothes were yanked off hastily, several of Jack's buttons were sacrificed to the gods of speed.

"Tell me if I go too fast." Jack murmured as he kissed Corbin's nose, stroking his body. A swift nod answered before Corbin pulled Jack in for a deep kiss, his blunt nails digging into Jack's skin.

"Please…can't." Corbin buried his face against Jack's neck. "Please."

"Please what?" Jack asked, confused as Corbin's hands pushed at his shoulders at the same time as his fingers tightened their grip.

"Please." Corbin whispered. "Don't stop." Corbin's hand curled around him. Jack could feel Corbin's face heating up where it was pressed against his skin. "I've dreamed of you in me for so long. Please."

"Oh, Merlin." Jack swallowed hard, trying not to come right then. "Slow down," he pleaded, "Corbin, I won't make it if you don't slow down." Corbin's hands gentled, allowing Jack to pull back slightly. He gazed down at Corbin, the candlelight flickering on his skin. "You're so beautiful. I love you," Jack said softly, trailing fingers across Corbin's flat stomach. He reached over into the bedside table drawer, retrieving a tube of lubrication. Jack slid his hand down between Corbin's open legs and started a slow, gentle stroking inside. Corbin's eyes flew shut as Jack prepared him. Jack wanted to savor this, the first time Corbin was letting him in, lowering his defenses, both physically and emotionally. Jack watched as a smile slowly quirked at his mouth. Blue eyes opened to gaze up at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You're talking a mile a minute."

Jack flushed, realizing he'd been babbling words of love the entire time. "Well…you always tell me I never stop talking."

"You – oh, _God_!" Corbin jerked as Jack's fingers touched deep inside him. Corbin's hands pulled at Jack. "Please."

Jack slid in slowly and started a smooth, gentle rhythm in and out of Corbin's tight heat. Corbin started shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Jack stilled. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. Harder, please, Jack." Corbin then said something into Jack's ear that sent shocks of arousal through his body. Jack followed Corbin's request, pushing harder and deeper into the other man. Corbin was alternately protesting and begging, pulling at Jack to get closer, biting sharply at his shoulder. Jack looked down at Corbin as he changed his angle. Corbin's cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard, swallowing air in big gulps. He looked beautiful. Jack lowered his head, kissing and sucking at Corbin's neck. Corbin thrust up hard against him, his hands tugging at Jack's hair, pressing his mouth closer. Jack bit down and felt Corbin shudder. He bit harder, enjoying the feel of the skin giving slightly under his teeth. Corbin gave a sharp cry.

"Sorry!" Jack pulled away quickly. "I didn't mean –"

"Again." Corbin's whisper caused a shiver of arousal to skate over Jack's skin. "Again, please." Jack lowered his head and bit the other side of Corbin's neck drawing out a low moan. Corbin pulled him into a messy, wet kiss, slamming his hips up as his hands tangled in Jack's hair. As they were both approaching their climax, Jack felt soft, almost tentative, kisses on his neck amidst several whispered "I love you"s.

Warmth flooded through his body. "Oh, Corbin." He lifted his head, kissing him roughly, "I love you so much."

* * *

A short time later, Jack rolled over, separating from Corbin reluctantly. His eyes took in the angry red bite marks on Corbin's tanned skin as Corbin settled against Jack's side with a murmur of contentment. His own shoulder was sore from Corbin's sharp teeth. After a moment, he couldn't stand it any longer and reached for his wand.

"What're you doing?" Corbin asked languidly, his arms pulling Jack back towards him.

"I'm going to heal-"

"They're fine."

"Really?" Jack asked skeptically, feeling horrible for hurting Corbin. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm." Corbin nuzzled happily against Jack's neck.

"I've never-"

"Never?" Corbin jolted up and stared at Jack. Jack could see fear swirling in the blue eyes. He'd been about to say he'd never been _so_ rough with someone before and wanted to confirm Corbin had enjoyed it. He'd seemed to, but Jack liked to made sure. He opened his mouth to reassure Corbin but the other man was already trying to untangle himself from the twisted blankets. Jack tackled Corbin before he could leave the bed.

"Calm down." Jack tried to hold the flailing limbs still, he was more solidly built but Corbin was strong.

"You think I'm a freak now, and -"

"No! I don't." Jack said firmly.

"Let me up." Corbin struggled. "Let go!"

"I'm not letting you go. Corbin, I love you. We just made love for the first–"

"You fucked me, it doesn't mean anything." Corbin ground out angrily, still trying to shove Jack away.

"Damn it, it _does_ mean something! It means a lot to me. You still think because you're a bit kinky, " Corbin flinched as if he'd been slapped, "that I'm going to hate you?" Jack tightened his arms around Corbin. "You _must_ have noticed I enjoyed myself."

Corbin was silent and Jack could feel the coiled tension in his body.

"We did make love, whatever else you might want to call it." Jack kissed Corbin gently. "I told you I would never hate you. Please trust me. I've never lied to you. I love you." Jack said emphatically.

Corbin didn't answer.

"I am going to marry you and spend every night in this bed with you. We need to be honest about what we want. I'll tell you what I like and you tell me what you like. What do you like?"

Corbin shrugged. Jack rolled over cautiously, hoping that Corbin wouldn't bolt out of the room. Corbin immediately sat up and drew his knees to his chest, looking younger than his thirty-three years. Jack sat up too, moving slowly to sit next to Corbin.

"You don't have to tell me tonight. But I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, so you'll have to tell me eventually."

"I." Corbin started and stopped abruptly.

"Yes?" Jack asked as the silence lengthened.

"Wait here." Corbin started to get out of the bed. "I'll be right back."

Corbin left the room and Jack heard him walk down the hall towards the library. He was back a moment later and climbed into the bed. He handed Jack a rolled up scroll. "What's this?"

Corbin was blushing furiously. "You'll see."

Jack unrolled the scroll. It was filled with slanting handwriting. Jack didn't recognize the writing.

"What's this?"

"It's a list of stuff that I'm supposed to tell you. Stevens wrote it up."

"How'd he get the information?"

"He asked me."

"Really? So, if this hadn't been written up, would you have told me?"

"Probably not tonight. Well, maybe some. He put Veritaserum in my drink a few weeks ago." Corbin mumbled. "Said it was for a good cause."

"I thought about doing that. How'd he get it?"

"Malfoy can make it….illegally." Corbin said. "Stevens took some too so I finally found out what happened with Elspeth…remember when he was dating her and he would never say why they broke up?"

"Yes." Jack said vaguely, he was looking down at the scroll. It was a detailed summary of Corbin's likes and dislikes with different positions, body parts and accompanying facts written neatly on it. "What was the reason?"

"She wanted to use polyjuice to be Malfoy and have sex with him. Stevens thought it'd be too weird so she dumped him."

"I agree." Jack said, as he reached over and brushed the inside of Corbin's thigh and felt the shudder the scroll stated would happen. "So you like to be dominated?" Jack asked softly. Corbin looked over at Jack and then down at the scroll. He nodded slowly. "Tied or held down, then taken roughly?" Jack read aloud, feeling arousal start to swirl inside at the idea of being given so much trust.

A slight nod and a considerable blush answered him.

"I've never dated a Ravenclaw before. Is this sort of thing standard?"

"Um…well, at school everyone had a list of what they liked. And there are all sorts of books in the library at Hogwarts about sex. They're not in the Restricted Section, it's just that you have to ask Madam Pince for them so not a lot of people want to do that. But they had all sorts of information and moving pictures and diagrams with numbered instructions. And – what?"

"Nothing." Jack smiled. "You're just so cute when you get excited about books."

"I am no-_oh_." Corbin's eyes closed as Jack stroked down his spine. He counted four ribs up and found one of Corbin's five ticklish spots. Corbin squirmed as he laughed, trying to bat Jack's hand away.

"I like this guide. I'll have to thank Stevens the next time I see him." Jack stopped tickling and kissed Corbin's cheek.

"Stevens said it would facilitate communication about our sex life because you could tell me what you like in comparison."

"Absolutely." Jack agreed. "Is there anything else I should know…anything _not_ written here?"

Corbin hesitated. "I used to go to The Manticore. That man we saw on Diagon Alley, that's where I knew him from."

"Oh." Jack desperately wished he could think of something else to say. The Manticore was a sex club on Knockturn Alley that he had heard of, but never been to. One of Jack's boyfriend's had gone there and had told Jack about it. The rooms manifested your deepest sexual desires. The only protective wards were to keep people from dying, not from getting hurt because some people liked to be hurt. Names and identities were left outside. Nothing existed there except pleasure and pain and flesh. And Corbin had gone there, Jack hoped he didn't look too shocked.

"And…I don't know how many men I've had sex with. I mean...some of them would seem familiar, but I don't know..." Corbin trailed off.

"I'm glad you told me." Jack bumped Corbin's cheek with his nose before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And look, I'm still naked and in bed with you."

"Yeah."

"Which means?"

"You're slow to react?"

"Funny." Jack pulled Corbin close. "Do I love you?"

"Yes."

Jack read more of the scroll, then set it down on the bedside table.

"Lie back." Jack ordered and Corbin immediately complied. Jack laid on his side, propping his head on his hand so he could watch Corbin's face. He slid his other hand across Corbin's chest to play with the nipple ring. "I'll spend this weekend memorizing all that information." He smiled as Corbin blushed. "So…You can come from ear licking alone?"

"I was sixteen."

"It happened again when you were 24." He tugged on the ring, drawing out a sharp gasp from Corbin.

"I was drunk."

"Mmm." Jack lowered his head to nip Corbin's earlobe. "I already know your ears are sensitive, I think we should see if it can happen at 33." Corbin's body jerked and his hand clenched on Jack's thigh. Shifting to make sure only his tongue and a hand (to hold Corbin's head in place) were touching Corbin, Jack swirled his tongue around the shell of Corbin's ear and…approximately seven minutes later, Jack was making a note on the scroll.

"_'Ear licking still effective way to get subject to orgasm_.'" Jack spoke aloud as he wrote in the margin. "Starting tomorrow, I'll work my way through the rest of the guide. We'll have to get more lube because apparently fisting requires a lot of it."

He looked up to find Corbin staring at him with wide-eyes and flushed cheeks.

"What? Do you want to try something else first? I thought…that's one of your favorites, so I need to learn how to do it well and I might as well get started as soon as possible."

Corbin nodded, swallowing hard. "It's just," Corbin lowered his gaze. It took a few moments before he spoke again. "You're taking this all rather well."

"That's the same thing I hope to say to you tomorrow night." Jack leered, reaching over to tweak Corbin's nipple.

"Jack!" Corbin exclaimed and Jack couldn't keep from laughing. "You're really not upset? I was terrified you'd hate me when you read all that."

Jack gathered Corbin into his arms. "I love you."

Corbin tilted his head back to look at Jack. "I love you too." Corbin kissed him.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Jack sat up quickly and grabbed his wand.

"What?"

"I made dinner."

"_You_ made dinner?"

"I'll ignore that shocked expression. Because I'll have you know I did a wonderful job."

"Oh. Of course." Corbin nodded quickly.

Jack waved his wand and summoned the basket. He set it down on the bed and opened it.

"You really made this?" Corbin reached in, pulling out several dishes.

"Yes. The muggle way, too, " he added proudly.

"All by yourself?"

"I am appalled by the lack of confidence in my cooking ability."

"You still have trouble remembering how to turn on the stove."

"I had supervision." Jack admitted reluctantly.

"A-ha!" Corbin said triumphantly.

"But I did it all myself. All the chopping and mixing and everything."

Corbin took a bite. "Wow."

"Good?"

"Yeah." Corbin pulled more dishes out of the basket. Jack thought he would burst with pride at how well everything had turned out. Corbin reached over and kissed Jack. "It's really good. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Never doubt me." Jack pulled Corbin in for another kiss.

"I won't ever again." Corbin answered solemnly, caressing Jack's knee with a slender hand.

"Good." Jack grinned, kissing Corbin again. "I was thinking a small wedding. We can have it here. Next Spring? Or would you like it in the Fall better?"

"Spring." Corbin said, around a bite of food. "Can we have it one year from today? I don't think I can remember another anniversary."

"That's a wonderful idea." Jack grinned. "I'd like to have it outside. I'll have to start planning. I'll do the guest list and you can approve it. I'll take care of everything. Maybe Remus or Clara will help. They did a great job for Moody's wedding. I remember you weren't really into the wedding planning when you and Janna got married and that's okay, I'll handle it all. And we need to name the house."

"What?"

"Houses are cozier when they have names."

"Whatever you say." Corbin reached for the bowl of chocolate mousse.

"So?" Jack asked. "What do you think should we name the house?"

"I don't care." Corbin said, dipping a finger in the mousse and licking it off.

"Do you really not care? Or are you just saying you don't care?"

"I really don't care." Corbin was looking at his chest thoughtfully. Jack didn't have time to answer as a cool swath of chocolate mousse covered his breastbone for a moment before Corbin's tongue followed.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: I hope some people are still out there who are reading this story. I know it's been MANY months since I updated. I blame it on a new job and some computer related issues. I hope to be updating more regularly from now on.

Thanks to my loyal readers: Assur, Peegchica, MoonyPadfootJr, XaveriiJade,Candy, Bankaand BrilliantBrunette

Chapter 16

Jack's eyes fluttered open. A ray of sunlight was coming through a gap in the curtains. He was warm and cozy in Corbin's bed, which would soon be their bed. He was so glad Corbin had turned out to be a cuddler. Corbin's head was tucked under Jack's chin and his arms were wound tight around Jack's waist.

"Corbin?"

A drowsy grumble answered him.

"Do you know the first thing I think every morning?"

"I'm a lazy sod, I hope Corbin's cooked me breakfast?" Corbin mumbled

"No."

"Could _this_ be the day I'll finally run out of things to say?"

"No." Jack laughed.

"I can't take the guilt anymore, I'll tell you what happened with me, Reynolds and my broomstick?"

"No! And for the final time, neither I nor anyone else has carnal knowledge of my broomstick."

"I give up." Corbin said, his hand with the transfigured ring on it sliding against Jack's skin. Jack felt himself grin as he remembered last night: his proposal and Corbin's acceptance.

"I think how lucky I am that I'm in love with my best friend."

Corbin shifted and looked at Jack. "You're in love with Liam?"

"No! I'm in love with _you_, although right now you're rather spoiling the romantic mood."

"Mmm. Sorry." Corbin rolled over on to his back and stretched before rolling onto his other side. He was not a morning person and Jack knew he'd be back asleep in a minute if Jack didn't take action. Jack spooned up behind him and skittered fingers down Corbin's stomach.

"You're so sexy."

"Flattery will get you anything." Corbin mumbled, his hand stroking down Jack's arm.

"Like sex?" Jack nuzzled Corbin's neck. Their first time had been last night and Jack felt ten degrees warmer just remembering it.

"Ju' lemme sleep 'nother hour first."

"I don't think so." Jack licked Corbin's ear slowly feeling Corbin's body shudder and press back against his own. "I love you."

"Yeah?" Corbin asked, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Yeah. I do." Jack whispered. "And I thought we could do item number seven on the list."

"What's tha'?"

Jack whispered the answer, along with another lick around Corbin's ear. Immediately, Corbin turned in his embrace and started kissing him as Jack slid his hand between their bodies.

* * *

"Hi." Jack walked down the aisle in the primary Auror archive room where Corbin was standing holding a heavy book.

"Hi." Corbin glanced up and smiled before turning back to what he'd been reading. They'd been engaged for a week now and Jack felt like he'd spent every moment with a silly grin on his face.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked, feeling his palms get sweaty.

"The case we have now, it reminds me of something and I wanted to check some old case logs." Corbin answered, his head still bent over the book.

Jack stepped closer, brushing his lips against the back of Corbin's neck. "Ravenclaws are always so thorough."

"Of course we are." Corbin answered automatically as he turned the page.

"I saw you come in here and…" Jack gathered his Gryffindor courage, "I watched you in the morning meeting, you made me so hard."

"What?" Corbin asked sharply, whirling around to face Jack.

"You know what you were doing, rubbing your hand against your mouth, you do that when you're thinking. I wanted to pull you across the table and take that pretty mouth and…" Jack yanked Corbin close, kissing him. He heard Corbin moan softly which gave him encouragement. He kissed across Corbin's jaw so he could whisper in his ear. "You're such a whore. Teasing me."

"I…I d-didn't." Corbin stammered as Jack pulled the book out of his hands, dropping it on the floor with a loud thud. "Jack, I—"

"We could fuck right here." Jack said, in what he hoped was a low sexy voice. He could tell he'd succeeded when Corbin's cheeks flushed scarlet. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, slut? All the other aurors would hear those delicious, wanton noises you make. They'd be so jealous of me; they'd want to fuck you too. Maybe I'd let them, just so I could watch you writhe underneath them. Would you like that?"

Corbin stared wide-eyed at Jack. Jack wondered nervously if he'd gone too far. He shoved Corbin hard against the wall and could feel the other man's arousal against his leg.

"Or maybe," Jack continued quickly, his hands moving to hold Corbin's hips close, "They'll get to watch us. They'd…" Jack tried to remember the other things he'd planned to say. Corbin's mouth was distracting him. "They'd watch us as I fucked you against this wall while you begged me for more. They all think you're so reserved and quiet. They're so wrong." His hand snaked down between them and quickly unzipped Corbin's trousers to plunge inside.

Corbin's arms tightened as he gasped. Jack kissed him messily, pushing his tongue inside.

"Bartleby, _you_ might not have a case right now, but some of us are busy." Cassius Malfoy was standing a few feet away. Jack felt like a teenager caught snogging in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Jack managed, as Corbin buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Hill, we've got to leave as soon as you're done." Malfoy said coolly, turning on his heel and walking out.

"Didn't lock the door, did you."

"No, well, I thought it would make it more…you know…if we could be walked in on." Jack could feel his cheeks starting to burn. "I just didn't think anyone would. No one comes in here." Corbin smirked and Jack laughed, realizing what he'd said. "Where're you going?"

"Manchester," Corbin answered, "To question a witness."

"Oh."

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are…well…are we finishing? Or are we done? Because you're still….um…your hand is still..."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Stop talking and finish wanking Hill!" Malfoy yelled from the doorway.

"You've killed the mood, bastard!" Corbin yelled back. He kissed Jack lingeringly. "So…um…continue this later?"

Jack nodded. "I'll see you at your house after work?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll pound you into the mattress." Jack whispered into Corbin's ear before nipping sharply at his earlobe.

* * *

Jack curled over Corbin who was flushed and breathing erratically. "You're ready for me now, aren't you? Such a whore. I didn't even have to touch you and you were ready for me."

"Please." Corbin arched up as Jack's fingers pressed into him before withdrawing. "Jack."

"Merlin, you're so hot." Jack pressed their foreheads together as he slid in. "So tight."

"Jack," Corbin panted, tugging desperately at the charmed ties binding his hands. "Jack, please, please, I can't."

Jack changed his angle slightly and rocked into Corbin with more force. Corbin groaned and clenched his thighs around Jack's hips. He nipped at Corbin's mouth. "My beautiful slut. Love you."

"Please no _Jack_ God _please_!"

Jack started to slam harder against Corbin causing the bed to creak and bang against the wall.

"I love you." Jack kissed Corbin again. "I love you so much."

"How was that?" Jack brushed a damp curl of Corbin's hair back from his forehead as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Mmgh." Corbin nuzzled closer to Jack. His neck and shoulders sported several angry red bites and there were bruises around his hips from Jack's fingers. Jack stroked Corbin's back gently, reveling in the warm skin under his hand.

"Is this the 'loss of coherence' that happens after a particularly good orgasm?"

"Mmnghgeldlu." Corbin replied. Obviously the answer to his question was yes. Jack hugged Corbin tighter. After several long moments, Corbin laughed softly.

"What?"

"You." Corbin sighed happily, "I almost fainted from shock when you started talking to me in the archive room."

"You liked it, though, right?"

"You know I did." Corbin murmured, pressing several kisses to Jack's neck.

"I had to do some research. Maybe I should have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

"What kind of research?" Corbin propped his head up on his hand and looked down at Jack.

"Well…I watched several muggle porns." Jack felt his face get hot at the memory of what had been in those movies. "And I found some wizarding porn too…The Manticore has a line of it."

"Really?" Corbin's dark lashes lowered as his fingers traced a pattern on Jack's stomach. "You did really well…except…."

"Except what?"

"Well…You don't sound like you really mean it when you call me…those names…and you…you tell me you love me."

"I'll work on that." Jack said quickly.

"No, don't. I…I think I like it…better…the way you do it."

"Really?" Jack asked quietly, wishing Corbin would look up at him.

"Yeah," Corbin flung himself on top of Jack and buried his face in Jack's neck. "I like how you're so rough and then you tell me you love me and you're so…tender." Corbin laughed again. "I can't believe _you_ watched porns."

"Well…I...I wanted to give you what you wanted."

"You did. You're so wonderful. I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do." Jack said fervently. "I love you."

"I love you so much." Corbin kissed Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: I know it's been forever since I updated. School has been crazy but it's nearing the end! Thanks to Mara for the beta and to MoonyPadfootJr for the email that reminded me I needed to update (will email you back soon!) Thanks also to Assur and Peegchica for your continued support! About the Harry story…I've come up with a werewolf character but I also like another character I created for him so there might be TWO Harry stories…anyone have a problem with that? J

Also…I've got a crazy idea to write Cassius/Corbin in an AU where they take Harry and then Remus and Sirius get back together after Azkaban…anyone want to read? I've gotten a bit obsessed with it. Okay, okay, on with the story!

**Chapter 18**

Jack was watching the muggle news one summer evening when a loud crash with several successive thuds echoed from the stairs. He grabbed his wand and walked cautiously into the entry way.

"I think I splinched myself." Cassius said slowly from where he laid headfirst down the stairs. "I seem to have three arms."

"One of them's mine, you bastard." Stevens' voice was muffled under Cassius.

"Oh, good," Cassius breathed a sigh of relief. "Do I have legs?"

"Yes, stop moving them. They're kicking me in the ribs." Corbin struggled to sit up.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Jack asked as he watched the three men trying to untangle themselves. They looked like a human pretzel.

"Oh, no. We didn't land at Windy Corner, did we?" Stevens whispered fearfully.

"No, it's Jack." Corbin said, hauling himself to a standing position with some difficulty and a great deal of help from the banister.

"Thank Merlin." Stevens shoved at Cassius harder, as they struggled to their feet. Corbin walked down the stairs unsteadily, bumping against the wall.

"Hi." Corbin said shyly, looking like a first year who was about to lose house points.

"Honestly, I can see why Remus lectures you. Apparating is not to be taken lightly." Jack took another breath to continue and then shook his head, pulling Corbin into a hug. "Hi, sweetheart," He whispered, kissing his cheek as Corbin buried his face in Jack's neck.

"Jack – you won't tell Remus, will you? Only, after last time, Remus said he'd cut off sex for a month if I Drunken Apparated again."

"Will you just go to a wizarding pub, for Hecate's sake?" Jack shook his head with exasperation. "Then you could floo and there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Wizarding pubs don't have Guinness." Stevens said, as if that should explain everything.

"I won't tell Remus…this time." Jack said, "And next time, I'll get portkeys made because I don't want Corbin getting splinched."

"Portkeys!" Stevens poked Cassius in the ribs hard enough to make him wince. "Why didn't _we_ ever think of using portkeys?"

"That's a bloody _brilliant_ idea." Cassius looked at Jack with awe. "You sure you were in Gryffindor?"

"What would we use?" Stevens poked Cassius again.

"Your finger if you keep poking me!" Cassius growled. "I don't know – coins would be easy but we wouldn't want to pay for a drink with our portkey, that'd bite. A key?"

"What about a button?" Stevens asked.

"Or a watch?" Corbin suggested, turning to look at other two, remaining in the curve of Jack's arms.

"Oh, a watch would be good. We wouldn't have to worry about losing it." Stevens nodded. "And it wouldn't look suspicious to muggles."

"We'd have to make sure it had an adjustable activation spell on it." Cassius said as he started walking. He stopped suddenly. "Where's the floo?"

"This way," Corbin pointed, separating from Jack. "I need water." He started towards the kitchen, bumping into the doorframe as he entered. Cassius and Stevens followed, getting stuck for a moment when they tried to go through the doorway at the same time. Jack followed just to make sure nothing happened and because Cassius and Stevens were usually very amusing when drunk.

"We could do it tonight."

"You can't do spells drunk, horklump."

"I can so!" Cassius answered indignantly. "Anyway, Remus will help."

"So really, _you_ won't be doing the spell, Remus will be."

"Shut up! I'll be supervising."

"Because you're der-unk." Stevens punctuated the last two syllables with sharp jabs to Cassius's ribs.

"So help me, if you poke me again I will cut that finger off."

"You and what spell, _Malfoy_?"

"I won't need a spell, _Aloysius_. Corbin has knives. Knives that are sharp. Knives that - Ouch!"

Stevens burst out laughing and Corbin spit out the water he'd been drinking.

"That's not funny! Sodding hell, I'm bleeding. I hate you both."

"Please put the knife down." Jack waited until the knife was on the counter before moving towards Cassius. "Remus will be furious if I let you maim yourself in my kitchen."

"It's not your kitchen, it's Corbin's kitchen." Cassius said slowly, watching Jack do a healing spell. "We did Apparate to Corbin's house, didn't we?"

"He moved in," said Corbin, wiping water from his face with his shirt.

"You moved in?" Cassius and Stevens stared at Jack as he sat down at the kitchen table. Unexpectedly, at least to Jack, Corbin sat down on his lap and put his arms around Jack's shoulders.

"Yes, last week." Jack answered. "After we got engaged."

"Huh." Cassius stared at him.

"Congratulations, by the way, Jack." Stevens said, clapping his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack…Corbin's really an all right guy."

"Thank you." Jack said, keeping his voice steady with some effort. Corbin had started licking and sucking at a spot just below his left ear. "I think so too."

"We never would have worked out. It's much better the way it is. I'm happy. You're happy. Corbin seems happy."

"I'm happy too." Stevens added, munching on a cookie he'd taken from the pantry.

"Whatever." Cassius waved his hand dismissively. "I'm still mad at you."

"We should let the lovebirds alone." Stevens moved towards the fireplace, tugging Cassius's shirt.

"Oh, yeah. " Cassius followed him. "Hey, I've got a bottle of Tequila at home."

"Tequila?" Stevens asked, with great interest.

"Tessen brought it back from his trip to Mexico. He didn't know I'm not allowed to have it and I transfigured the bottle to look like Fire Whiskey before Remus saw it."

"You are brilliant."

"Brilliant enough to do a portkey spell drunk?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

A moment later, Jack was alone with Corbin who was looking at him solemnly.

"Hi."

Jack laughed. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I Drunken Apparated."

"It's all right. Just don't do it again."

"'Kay." Corbin leaned forward to press a kiss to Jack's throat.

"Let's get you to bed."

"'m no' tired." Corbin's voice was muffled against Jack's skin.

"Me neither." Jack answered softly.

"Oh." Corbin gazed at Jack for a long moment. "_Oh_."

"What?"

"What? Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've got your thinking face on." Jack drew a finger along the crease between Corbin's eyebrows, which were drawn together in concentration. "What are you thinking about?" he asked fondly. Ravenclaws were known to get lost in thought and were obsessive about details. Jack often commiserated with Clara and Remus about it.

"Sex."

"Oh?" Jack skimmed his other hand down Corbin's arm to entwine their fingers. "What about sex?"

"You've never told me what you like. You know what I like." Corbin said quietly.

"I like what you like." Jack said truthfully. Any intimacy with Corbin was wonderful in his opinion, any way he got to touch the man he loved, even if it was doing things he'd never done before.

"But you'd never done most of it before so…what do you like to do?"

"Well…it's…just…I can show you. Could I?"

"Yeah."

Jack pushed Corbin off his lap and stood up. "Come on."

A moment later they were in their bedroom and Corbin was watching Jack closely. He had the same look of concentration he'd had during Auror training. Jack grinned in spite of his nervousness at being the object of Corbin's scrutiny.

"Get undressed and then come here." Jack quickly pulled his clothes off before he settled on the bed. Corbin straddled Jack's hips. "I like it when the man I'm dating is on top." Corbin immediately looked panicked. "Don't worry, I know you're not ready for _that_ yet. And by the way, you won't hurt me when you _are_ ready. So, this way, you're on top, you control the pace, except I can too, a bit with my hands. All right?" Jack asked, grabbing his wand.

Corbin nodded.

"Good." Jack slipped his hand between Corbin's legs. He did a lubricating spell and slowly prepared Corbin, taking much more than the usual amount of time to do so. Corbin was pushing back against him impatiently by the time Jack felt he was ready. He pulled Corbin's hips towards himself and slowly joined them together.

"All right. You're in control." Jack said, kissing Corbin's nose.

"I…I can't." Corbin protested.

"Yes, you can."

"Jack." Corbin shook his head, his voice sounding more panicked. Jack put his hands on Corbin's hips and moved them back and forth, slowly lessening the pressure as Corbin started to pick up the movement. He started to move one hand away when Corbin shook his head, fingers tightening on Jack's shoulders. Jack kept both hands where they were, his thumbs stroking Corbin's hip bones. Corbin was starting to make small gasping noises as his hips tilted and he pressed closer to Jack.

Jack kissed Corbin, twining their tongues together. He'd just started kissing Corbin's neck, murmuring words of love, when Corbin took a shuddery breath.

"I love you. You're so beautiful." Jack whispered. Corbin shook his head. "You are. Look at me." Jack demanded softly. "You are to me. Inside and out. You feel so good. I love being with you. In you."

Corbin swallowed hard, Jack could tell he was struggling to maintain the eye contact between them.

"I love making love with you. Being with you, together like this. It feels _right_. I love you. Do I love you?"

Corbin nodded.

"I love being with you, any way I can. But _this_," Jack slid Corbin's hips up and down slowly, "this is the way I feel about you, like you're something to be treated with the greatest care, treasured, because you're the most precious thing in my life." Jack kissed him gently. When Jack drew back, he saw tears had welled up in the sky blue eyes and started to run down Corbin's face. "You are my everything."

Jack watched with a sense of awe as Corbin seemed to break apart in his arms. Tenderness had managed what force had not, it had found the chinks in the walls Corbin had built around himself and it had made them crumble. Jack held Corbin gently as he shook, drawing Jack's climax from him.

They lay together, a sticky jumble of limbs as Corbin struggled to get even closer to Jack, hiccupping softly. Jack smiled as he played with Corbin's curls. Corbin sometimes got hiccups after an intense orgasm. Jack thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

"It's all right. I'm here." Jack soothed, tightening his arms around Corbin. "I'll always be here."

In the tightening grip of Corbin's fingers, Jack heard 'I love you' as clear as if Corbin had said it.

"I love you too."


	19. Changes

Author's Notes: Thank to you everyone who is still reading this story. My summer flew by with real life stuff and now school has started up again. But I am trying to stay focused on finishing this story. 

This hasn't been beta-read, due to some technical difficulties, I just thought I would post it so let me know if you spot any errors. I can't seem to get to put breaks between the scenes so the "aaa" are the breaks, all right?

Chapter 19 Changes

Jack answered the door. An older woman stood on the porch. She was dressed in muggle clothing.

"Oh." She stared at Jack. "Does Corbin Hill live here?"

"Yes, he's away at the moment. Can I help you, Mrs. Hill?"

She looked at him doubtfully.

"We've met before, at Corbin's wedding. It was years ago, you probably don't remember me. Jack Bartleby." He held out his hand.

Mrs. Hill stared at it. "You're…you're one of those—."

"Wizards?" Jack asked warmly, "Yes, I suppose I am. Won't you come in? I was just about to fix some tea." He walked towards the kitchen. "Corbin's out of town, but I am actually expecting him back very soon."

"Are you staying here while he's gone?"

"I live here." Jack said calmly. Corbin had confessed to feeling nervous about getting married – since he'd been divorced he wanted Jack to know that he was committed to Jack and since they were engaged there wasn't any reason for them not to live together.

"Like a roommate."

"Yes, something like that." Jack tapped the tea kettle and a moment later it was whistling. He brewed the tea and set a cup in front of Mrs. Hill.

"Corbin's grandmother is ill, very ill. He doesn't have a phone and he doesn't accept my letters. She wants to see him."

"I'll make sure he knows."

"How is he?" She took a sip of tea before setting the cup down. "I suppose he never talks about his family."

"Not often." Jack admitted gently. "He is doing very well, you should be proud of him. He's very good at his job, he's got friends who love him. He's happy."

"You're one of those friends?"

"Yes."

"He always was different. Strange. Archie never understood, never tried to. He's my baby. My only baby. And…I didn't know how to act around him. He'd look at me with those eyes of his, like he could see through me, see that I didn't like being home with him, that I was unhappy. I wasn't unhappy with him, though, you mustn't think that. I do love him. He just makes it so hard."

"Jack!" Corbin's voice rang out from the front door. Jack got up hastily, wanting to tell Corbin his mother was here before they saw each other. He got to the doorway and Corbin's arms were around him. "I missed you." Before Jack could say a word, Corbin was kissing him. He broke the kiss quickly but gently and watched as confused hurt filled Corbin's eyes.

"Your mother is here," He whispered hurriedly. He watched as Corbin's eyes turned cold. Corbin stalked past him without another word.

"What are you doing here?"

"Corby, Gran's ill, she wants to see you and I didn't see any other way to let you know." Mrs. Hill wrung her hands together.

"So you just stopped by? Were you rude to Jack? He's gay too, and a wizard, all the things you hate."

"I don't hate them."

"You don't hate them? You just hate _me_, is that it?"

"Corby, I don't hate you, I never hated you."

"Could have fooled me! Get out of my house."

"Corbin." Jack tried to reach for him but Corbin jerked away.

"Get out!" Corbin yelled.

"What do I tell Gran?" Corbin's mother stood, Jack noticed her shaking but she held her ground. "You'll hurt her just to get back at me?"

"She hates me too. Does she just want to damn me again before she dies?"

"She's realized…we've both realized that we should have-"

"It's too late," Corbin said icily. "Get out."

"I know we said horrible things to you, inexcusable things, and I will never forgive myself for them. It was too much to ask that you would forgive me. But, Corby, I want you to know that I love you, even when I thought I hated you, I loved you." Mrs. Hill walked slowly towards the door. She turned tear-filled eyes towards Jack and he caught his breath at the similarity to Corbin's. "Take care of my son."

The second the door had shut behind Mrs. Hill, Corbin ran out of the room and Jack heard the retching a moment later. Grabbing a parchment and quill, Jack rushed out the door to catch Mrs. Hill.

"Where does she live?" He asked breathlessly.

"What?"

"Where does she live?" Jack repeated quickly.

"He wants—" The blue eyes so much like Corbin's started to light up with happiness.

"No." Jack shook his head and Mrs. Hill's face fell a bit. "No, just tell me."

Mrs. Hill told him and Jack scrawled it on the parchment as he ran back into the house hoping that Corbin wouldn't have noticed he was gone. He dropped the things on the entry table and rushed into the bathroom.

"What were you doing?" Corbin asked, looking pale as he stood at the sink. His face was damp from the recent splash of water.

"Asking her where your gran lives." Jack replied honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I think you should see her."

Corbin shook his head, one hand rubbing his stomach. Jack reached into his pocket for the gum and handed it to Corbin.

"I missed you so much and it was only a week." Jack said softly. "I couldn't imagine not having you in my life."

"Jack."

"Just think about it." Jack pulled Corbin into his arms and kissed him gently. "I love you."

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

"So, Remus told me you're going to use the Bartleby family rings?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Jack looked over at the sofa in the sitting room of Hillby Lodge where Corbin was quizzing Draco on potions. "I think he realizes that means he'll be in my family, that he's supposed to take my name, but I'm not sure."

"Corbin?" Cassius shouted across the room.

"What?" Corbin looked up.

"You're going to change your name to Bartleby?"

Corbin looked over at Jack then back at Cassius. "I guess." He shrugged then turned back to the book. Jack could see him ask Draco something. Draco smiled as he answered.

"That means he's excited about changing his name." Cassius said, grabbing another cookie from the plate Clara had brought.

"I know." Jack grinned. A shrug or a muttered 'I don't know/care' was actually another way of saying yes. "Corbin-speak is a hard language to learn but I'm almost fluent now."

"Remus, I think you and I should start our own business." Clara looked down at her list of things to do for the wedding.

"Mm…" Remus agreed, looking at his own list and swatting at Cassius's hand as he reached for another cookie.

"Ow!"

"Caught red-handed."

"Is that a muggle saying? Because I'm not sure how I should answer."

"How many cookies have you eaten?"

"Um…four."

"Try again."

"Fine, Remus, I've had sev-elev-twelve. But…they're rather small."

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

"Hi."

Jack looked up, Corbin was leaning against the doorway of their bedroom.

"Hi you. How was the Every Other Saturday, Except in December, Ravenclaw Drunk Fest?" Jack smiled. The portkey idea had been put into place a few weeks ago with great success.

"Good." Corbin walked over to the bed and climbed on it with loose-limbed grace. A moment later he'd straddled Jack's lap. "I missed you." Corbin said, unbuttoning his shirt with an intense concentration that made Jack laugh quietly.

"Did you?" Jack grinned, putting his book down.

"Yeah." Corbin pulled his shirt off, having to struggle with one arm, then shoved Jack's shirt up as he kissed him wetly, their noses knocking against each other as Corbin pushed his tongue against Jack's. Jack moaned as Corbin pressed closer to him. A warm armful of Corbin was a wonderful thing, especially an affectionate Corbin. Corbin pulled away, tugging again at Jack's shirt. "Off." He demanded. By the time Jack had pulled his shirt off, Corbin was reading the back of Jack's book. "You're reading this?"

"Mm…it's good. I think I've figured out who the murderer is." Jack walked his fingers up Corbin's chest to tug at the nipple ring.

"_Oh_." Corbin swayed towards him, long fingers wrapping around Jack's hand to keep it in place. "Jack." He swallowed thickly, pushing his hips against Jack's. "D'you-"

"I'll finish it tomorrow."

"Oh, good." Corbin sighed, his hand sliding around the back of Jack's neck. A tilt of his head and they were kissing again. Jack could taste Guinness and the salt of chips and, as Corbin hummed softly, Jack tasted desire.

"Is Stevens excited about his new job?" Jack asked, winding both arms around Corbin's waist as Corbin nuzzled into Jack's neck. Although it was a standing outing, Stevens had just been offered a job at Hogwarts.

"Jack, just…be quiet for a minute." Corbin panted before pressing open mouth kisses against Jack's skin, tracing wet designs with his tongue.

Corbin slid his hand into Jack's pajamas, curling his cool hand around Jack, making them both gasp. Corbin kissed Jack's neck as he stroked him irregularly. Jack arched into the touch and kissed Corbin's cheek. After a few minutes of kissing Jack's neck, Corbin pulled back to look at Jack's face, his hand stilling. "You're not talking."

"You told me to be quiet." Jack smiled, his heart fluttering in time with Corbin's lashes.

"I thought you'd been stupefied or something." Corbin said, swaying in for another kiss, pulling Jack's hand back up to the ring on his chest while his other hand resumed stroking. "I was worried."

"I _can_ be quiet, you know." Jack felt his cheeks get hot, he tugged sharply on the ring, pulling the other man towards him for another wet kiss. Corbin mumbled something into the kiss before pulling away.

"When's that? You talk almost constantly." Corbin's hand tightened and tugged.

"_Oh_! Well…I was quiet just now."

"Yeah. _Scary_ quiet." Corbin placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, looking very serious. "Jack."

"Corbin." Jack rubbed one hand up and down Corbin's thigh.

"I want you. Could I?" Corbin wet his bottom lip. "I…"

"Whatever you want."

"Anything?" Corbin grinned.

"Anything."

"Say Quidditch when you want me to stop." Corbin said softly. Quidditch was their agreed-upon safe word.

"I will." Jack said. "Do I need to be undressed?"

"Yeah."

Jack picked up his wand and did a quick undressing charm on himself.

Corbin skimmed his hands down Jack's sides as he looked at Jack's chest thoughtfully for a long moment. Then he lowered his head and licked a long line across Jack's collarbone and then down to his nipple, swirling his tongue around it and sucking gently. Jack had never been into nipple stimulation, but Corbin seemed to have a fixation and the murmuring moans of pleasure from Corbin always resulted in Jack's arousal. Corbin licked down towards Jack's bellybutton. Cool fingers stroked down the trail of hair that lead from there to Jack's groin, followed by a mouth. Jack groaned, feeling Corbin's tongue tease around him. He was almost at the edge when Corbin's mouth started moving back up his body. Jack opened his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." Jack replied breathlessly.

"Please may I make love to you?"

Jack couldn't breathe as quicksilver sparks of arousal shot down his spine into his groin. Corbin was very specific with language.

"Never mi-."

"Yes, you may." Jack said quickly, once he could speak again. Corbin hadn't ever been the dominant one in their sex life and the thought was making Jack almost dizzy with arousal. "Get undressed. You need to be naked." Jack pressed his hand against Corbin's jean covered groin.

Corbin looked down at himself. "You are so right." He rose up on his knees, fumbling with the button and zipper. He overbalanced and fell onto his side, struggling to pushing his jeans down. "Fuck!" He sat up and pulled his shoes and socks off, then pushed his jeans the rest of the way off. "Right then." Corbin sat up again. "Now I'm naked."

"That you are." Jack nodded, brushing his lips to Corbin's mouth, "Glad you told me."

"And, "Corbin looked down, "You're naked too."

"Yes, I am." Jack slid down on the bed and reached for Corbin, pulling him in between his legs as he grabbed his wand and did a lubricating and stretching spell.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you, won't you." Corbin said softly.

"Yes. But you won't." Jack answered. He couldn't take another delay keeping Corbin from being inside him. He grabbed Corbin's hips and pulled them close. Corbin slid in, inch by inch.

"Oh." Corbin stilled, looking down. "I. God. You're so hot. "

Jack kissed Corbin's face.

"Stop kissing my nose." Corbin tried to move his head away, but drunkenly just got closer to Jack.

"I like kissing your nose." Jack smiled. "Baby, move."

"Can't. I'll come." Corbin shook his head and closed his eyes. "All right." He pulled out and pushed back in so slowly that Jack wanted to shout impatiently.

"Corbin." Jack tightened his legs around Corbin's hips and thrust up suddenly then gasped as the piercing pressed against his prostate.

"Did I-." Corbin froze, his eyes wide with fear.

"Merlin, keep going." Jack said breathlessly. "You're doing fine."

"You're sure?" Corbin slid almost all the way out.

"Very sure." Jack smiled reassuringly as Corbin made love to him for the first time.


	20. Visiting

Author's Notes: I did not quite realize I hadn't updated this story since last September (hangs head in shame). My "real life" got a little crazy and I'm afraid I got a bit of a block on this story, however, here's a short chapter for you to enjoy (if anyone is still reading this story, which I hope you are.) The next chapter is the wedding! Woot! And…I have nothing of it written except the hot sex scene for the honeymoon. :-)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 19 (so long ago!)

**Chapter 20 Visiting**

"I can't do this." Corbin turned away from the door.

"Yes, you can." Jack grabbed hold of his arm firmly.

"Jack, you don't know-"

"I have some idea." Jack answered, turning Corbin back around. "You are going to do this."

"Why? Why do I have to?"

"Because your healer and I both think you should."

Corbin sighed, biting his lip.

"And," Jack leaned in close, "if you do this, I'll do whatever you want."

Corbin blinked at him.

"Anything." Jack kissed him quickly and turned to knock.

"Wait." Corbin grabbed his hand before it reached the door. "You love me, right? I mean, it's just—"

"Nothing she will say will change how I feel about you." Jack said calmly. "I love you."

"All right." Corbin squared his shoulders. Jack heard him muttering under his breath, "You love me. Okay. I can do this."

"Can I?" Jack gestured with his free hand at the door. Corbin nodded.

After a moment, the door was opened and Corbin's mother stood there. She raised her hand to her mouth in astonishment. Jack heard Corbin swallow. Neither of them spoke.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hill," Jack said cheerfully, when the silence had continued to stretch, "Corbin's come to visit his grandmother. May we come in?"

Mrs. Hill nodded, smoothing her hair as she backed away from the door. A moment later, they were shown into a small bedroom where a frail old woman was propped up on several pillows.

"Mother," Mrs. Hill said quietly, "Corbin is here."

"Corbin?" The old woman's eyes fluttered open, gazing around the room before landing on Jack. He pushed Corbin forward. "Corbin?"

"Yes, Gran, it's me." Corbin's voice cracked.

"You've gotten taller."

"Yeah, I suppose I have." Corbin took a step closer, "I've got grey hair too. It's been a while since you've seen me."

"Since August 29, 1981." His grandmother said softly, "We missed many birthdays. I got you a present each year. Even though…"

"Even though I was wicked." Corbin's voice was shaking with anger and Jack wondered if he'd been right to bring him hear.

"You weren't wicked. We just were too blinded to see," his grandmother reached out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Blinded by ignorance," his mother said softly.

Jack quietly stepped back towards the door. He felt as if he was intruding on something extremely personal and painful. He stepped out into the hallway but stayed near the open door, trying not to listen unless he heard his name. He could hear both of the women's voices, soft and plaintive, and Corbin's, sharp and angry. He stepped further away, towards the window at the end of the hall and looked down at the garden where Corbin had played as a boy. Corbin hadn't been back to this house since before their seventh year of school had started. Jack wondered if his room had been kept the same.

The sun was high in the sky before Corbin and his mother came out of the room. Jack turned, trying to gage how Corbin was. Mrs. Hill came over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing him back to us." Mrs. Hill dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"I didn't—"

"He told us you made him come." Mrs. Hill smiled, "I'm glad you did, for all of us."

"You're welcome." Jack said sincerely.

* * *

They'd stayed for lunch and then spent the early hours of the afternoon with stories and laughter, most of it at Corbin's Gran's bedside. Jack had joined them and enjoyed himself noticing how similar the family's humor was: dry and witty. When they'd left, there were promises of another visit the next weekend.

"I'm very proud of you." Jack said softly, as he closed the front door behind him.

Corbin shrugged.

"I think I did too strong of a calming charm," Jack caught Corbin by the back of the neck and pulled him close for a kiss.

"I didn't throw up. Not once."

"I know. As I said, I'm very proud."

"It wasn't horrible." Corbin's hands were on Jack's hips now, Jack could feel the warm weight of them.

"No, I didn't think so. And I think it was good for all of you to talk it out."

"I get anything I want now." Corbin swayed into Jack.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it, but you looked like you were going to hyperventilate after your Gran pulled out all the presents right before we left."

"Mmm," Corbin rubbed his nose contentedly against Jack's neck. "Anything."

"Which makes that….how many presents today?" asked Jack teasingly.

"You're my best present."

"You are so high," Jack laughed.

Corbin's answer was unintelligible, mumbled against Jack's skin.

"Let's go to bed."

"Bed." Corbin echoed happily, allowing Jack to pull him up the stairs.

* * *

Jack flooed back into the kitchen to find Corbin standing at the sink drinking a glass of water.

"You're awake." Jack said, brushing the soot from his robes. "I got take-out."

"Brilliant." Corbin said, setting his glass down. "How long was I asleep?"

"Couple hours." Jack answered, kissing him. "Sorry I got you so dopey, I just didn't want you freaking out."

"'S fine." Corbin answered, hugging Jack close. "Thanks for going with me."

"You're welcome." Jack set the bag down on the counter.

"I…I didn't…We didn't have the sex, right?"

"No, once you got to bed, you were out." Jack smiled as he got two plates.

"Good." Corbin opened the fridge and got out two beers. "Cause I've been thinking about what I want."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

fade to black


	21. Happily Ever After

Author's Notes: To everyone who stuck with this story over all of the long months it took me to work on it and post the chapters - I thank you all VERY much. This is the final chapter, although I do have a short sequel planned, which I will hopefully be able to finish and post in the near future.

**Chapter 21 Happily Ever After**

Their wedding was a small affair on second anniversary of their first date. Jack had somehow managed, using his fortune, to get the whole Hogwarts Express reserved for them as a surprise. He even remembered which car they had been in when they first met.

Corbin thought it was the happiest day of his life. Jack was inclined to agree until his birthday rolled around.

* * *

"Quidditch!" Corbin yanked frantically at his bindings. "Jack! Quidditch!"

Jack hastily said the spell to release Corbin's hands. "Are you-"

The question was cut off by Corbin's tongue as Corbin buried his hands in Jack's hair.

"I love you," Corbin gasped, winding one arm around Jack's shoulders, digging his fingers into Jack's skin. "I love you. Please. Harder."

* * *

Jack settled Corbin closer to his body, stroking over the long limbs. They were the same height but somehow Corbin seemed taller because he was slender where Jack was stocky.

"All right?"

"Mmm."

"Is that a yes?" Jack nuzzled against Corbin's ear.

"Yeah."

"Would you tell me if you're sore?"

"Yes, I would, and yes, I am, a little. Because you told me you loved me...a lot."

"What does that mean?"

"When you say you love me, you thrust really hard," Corbin whispered.

"Oh."

"It's like you're trying to reach all the way to my heart - which is anatomically impossible but you try anyway." Corbin lifted his head. "Could I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"When...when I was with those other men," Corbin paused and his hand covered Jack's eyes. "I don't think I can tell you if you're looking at me." He took a couple breaths. "When I was with those other men, I wanted them to just take me because I didn't want to accept that I really wanted what they were doing to me. And it was just sex - just the physical feeling. But with you...it's..." Jack could picture Corbin biting at his lip nervously. Corbin shifted slightly in his arms and Jack opened his mouth to reassure him. "Wait, I'll finish...it's not just sex, it's love too and when you touch me...it just...it feels right. Because you accept me. And...I realized I accept myself, and you helped me to do that." Corbin moved his hand, tucking it in between their bodies. "I just wanted you to know that." He buried his face against Jack's neck. "You could say something now."

"No I can't, because I'm speechless." Jack tightened his arms around Corbin. "It feels right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's one of the best things I've ever heard."

"Only one of?" Corbin arched an eyebrow as he lifted his head to look at Jack.

"Well, that noise you make when I stick my tongue in your ear is the best - or maybe when you say you love me - or that gasp when I do _this_. Just like that," Jack grinned.

"Bastard." Corbin shoved at him playfully. "That was a huge breakthrough in my therapy - the healer was almost jumping on his chair he was so thrilled."

"I can imagine." Jack sobered. "I know. I...it means so much to me that it - this - us - that we feel right. You feel right to me too. This is the best birthday ever."

"Yeah? Surpassing your seventh birthday?"

"Oh, yeah." Jack kissed Corbin's nose. "Have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Yes, but you could tell me again."

"I love you."


End file.
